


Beauty and the Beast

by seraph_castiel



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel Talks Dirty, Confused Castiel, Curious Castiel, Dean Winchester in a Dress, Dean in Heat, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Gentle Dom Castiel, Happy Ending, Horse Impala (Supernatural), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Modern Era, Modern Royalty, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Dean Winchester, Peasant Dean, Peasant Sam, Poor Dean, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Dean Winchester, Prince Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Sassy Dean, Shifter Castiel, Shifter Dean, Smut, Soul Bond, Stubborn Dean, Teasing, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Tortured Castiel, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraph_castiel/pseuds/seraph_castiel
Summary: Castiel hated the rules of the Royals."Do this, do that." It was like they were better than the people who lived in the township. He always loved humanity, and he never knew what would happen when he unleashed it. His family has more to it than he thought, and when he met a firey Omega to keep him in line, the Alpha was absolutely in love. Even though the Omega was a peasant. Whats wrong with being human? Aren't they all?





	1. Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> OHHhHHHHH GOD THE FIRST CHAPTER IS BAD BUT I PROMISE IT GETS BETTER. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR RPING THIS WITH ME @smutsupernatural! THIS WAS ONE OF THE BEST RPS EVER AND THERE WERE SO MANY PLOT TWISTS AND SO MUCH ACTION AND FLUFF AND SMUT AND AHHHH ITS AWESOME! ILL GET MORE OUT SOON. I LOST THE RP STUFF FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER SO I HAD TO WING IT AND TRY TO REWRITE LIKE TWO CHAPTERS WORTH OF LOST RP AND THIS IS WHAT I HAVE SO FAR. Ill add more tags and characters and ships as this goes along. 
> 
> Warning: There will be some torture and mentions of past rape, but there won't be any details on that part, torture on the other hand yes. Sorry! I will make sure to try and put warnings in the beginning of the chapters.

Castiel kneeled in front of his father with a grim look, staring at his feet in retaliation. God it was all the old man wanted anyways, his son to take an Omega, make him heirs so he could die in peace. Why couldn't his fourteen other children do it? Oh that's right, because he sold them all to other kingdoms to fix his mistakes. No it had to be him, it had to be the smartest one, according to his father’s "code". 

"Castiel, you know you have to take an omega by the end of the month, it's not my decision. It's the-" The King started, an eyebrow raised at the younger boy. "The code. I understand that father." Castiel mumbled in response. The Alpha wasn't like all of his brothers and sisters, he was kind, loyal, he didn't want to take someone whom he didn't love. The Prince stood up without a word and stormed out, ignoring his father’s demands for him to come back and calm down.

Dean had lived in a small crowded cottage with his little brother, father, and sick mother. He often had to go into town to get free food or steal things for money just to take care of his poor family. He had a small hate for the royal families, they had everything on a silver platter. Literally. Dean looked around, stopping at a booth before walking to the man working it. He did this everyday, trying to bribe a guy to give him some medicine on a high discount, but they never would take it. "Please...my mother needs it," Dean begged, holding out his four dollars pleadingly. 

Castiel stormed his way to the stable, practically leaving a tornado of scared palace workers in his path and got on his horse, it was a gray horse with speckles, blue eyes like his own. Honestly it was rare, but he had found it as a calf, tamed it. Cas loved his horse. The Prince rolled his eyes when the guards followed him, their own horses trotting behind his. A black mare named Impala and a white horse named Grace. Castiel growled angrily when the guards came beside him. "Can’t I have one minute alone?!" He hollered at the now spluttering guards. God he couldn't even breathe in his own oxygen around here. People would be there breathing it in as well or helping him do it. Castiel hated it.

The Prince had always had a fascination for the commoners, never being allowed to go near them, but yet they seemed so free. So much more different from the royalty he was sadly born into. 

"Hey! Stop him!" A man shouted as Dean stole the medicine he needed right from his hands, running to the first horse he saw. "Somebody stop that thief!" The man yelled angrily. Dean pulled the guard from one of the horses, spooking the horse in the process, but he happened to have jumped on. He's rode a horse once or twice, but never this damn fast. He kicked the horse to go faster, needing to get home before he was caught by the royal family.

Castiel’s eyes widened and he kicked the sides of his horse. "Hey! Wait!" He called, horse galloping after the thief in a black cloak. Castiel rode up next to Dean and hesitated a bit before launching himself across and tumbling into the boy, they rolled down the side of a grassy hill until they slowed to a stop. Castiel laid on top of the mystery thief, stunned for a bit until he pulled back and looked at him. "What are you doing? Are you crazy?!" He hissed, pulling back the hood of Dean's cloak. 

Oh god he was beautiful. Cas was so unbelievably screwed. The Prince put a hand over Dean’s mouth and ducked down when guards ran past, looking for the Prince frantically as they ran after the escaping horses.

Dean stubbornly smacked Cas' hand off his mouth, pushing him off. "Get off me..." He said and scrambled for the brown bag of medicine. "Where'd it go..where's the bag...where's the bag!?" Dean said in a panic, searching the leaf covered ground.

Cas slowly stood up and leaned down, picking up the brown bag Dean had ridden off with. "Do you mean this?" He asked curiously. 

Dean turned around and instantly growled, trying to snatch the bag from the Alpha. His mom needed that. "Hey! Give it back!" He yelped. 

Castiel quickly pulled the bag out of Dean’s range of reach and tilted his head at him. “What is in the bag?” He asked.

“Nothing, give it to me.” Dean snapped, making another lunge for the medicine.

Castiel stepped back smoothly and sighed before looking inside of the brown paper bag the Omega was so possessive of. He frowned and looked up. “Why do you need this so badly..?”

Dean looked around and clenched his jaw when he heard a mass of footsteps coming their way. “Just come with me! Quickly!” Dean hissed, flipping his hood onto his head as he took off into the woods. He didn’t know why he was trusting the Prince to follow, or even to take him to his house, but he felt like the Alpha was meant to have grabbed him, which is the only reason Dean hadn’t punched him yet. The Prince ran after the mysterious Omega, his curiosity getting the best of him. “I’ll show you, just gimme the bag..” Dean whispered pleadingly as he walking through bramble to step onto a small pathway. 

Castiel stepped through the bramble behind Dean and swatted off the leaves covering his hair before looking up. It was a small cottage, with miles of wheat behind it, the Prince couldn’t help but gasp. “It’s beautiful!” He said happily.

Dean rolled his eyes and snatched the bag while Cas was distracted, he ran towards his house quickly, not knowing if he his mother was breathing her last breath or not. He slowly pushed open the creaking door, flinching at the sound. “Mom?” The smaller boy whispered quietly, he walked up to the worn down couch and kneeled beside what Cas thought was a frail old woman. The Alpha stepped forward, looking around the house in pure wonder. He had always been fascinated by the commoners, but he hadn’t ever seen a house this close up. 

Dean slowly pulled out a small pill bottle, handing it to Mary gently. “Mom, this one should work, take it with water..” Dean coaxed worriedly. His mother had been sick for close to a year, and no matter how much medicine Dean stole or cheated for or bought, nothing worked. He didn’t have the money to pay for a doctor, hell he barely had the money to pay for the medicine. 

Cas frowned, that was Dean’s mother? She didn’t look a day younger than sixty. Why wasn’t his father helping the commoners? They were dying, it was the dead of winter and people were cold, without heating. “I-I, I have a doctor.” Castiel said, clearing his throat. 

Dean whipped around and stood up, stepping closer. “Can you get her in for just a few minutes so I can at least see what’s wrong with her? We’ll give you everything, I have a cow, and Sammy has a hunting dog, I-I’ll pay everything we have and get you the money when I earn mor-.” He pleaded, rambling quickly.

Cas held up a hand, stopping Dean mid sentence, well, more like one giant sentence. “It won’t cost you a dime, I would like to help.” The Prince said softly, a gentle smile on his face. The truth was, the royals had the best doctor in the whole kingdom, he could get Dean’s mother healthy and happy in no time. Dean grinned and held out his hand, shaking the Princes hand gratefully. “Dean Winchester.” He said. Castiel’s smile grew and he squeezed Dean’s hand once before letting go. “Castiel Novak.”

Dean smiled back and packed their stuff, and thirty minutes later he met Cas outside, his mother bundled on horseback as he and Sam climbed onto their own horse. Castiel beamed and climbed onto a horse, watching Dean whisper to his mother almost curiously, Cas wouldn’t understand because his mother was jailed and locked away when he was ten, but he tried his best to get past it.

When they arrived at the palace Castiel jumped off his horse and asked the guards to tie the horses in the stable and feed them. They walked past, looking at Dean and his family in a strange way while they led the horses away. Cas walked down the halls slowly, listening to Dean help his mother walk. She was so feeble, pale and almost green, the Prince was concerned. If his father was sick, people would do everything they could to help. Why weren’t they doing that for Dean?

The blue eyed boy pushed open the doors to the dining room and smiled awkwardly, waving at his family as utensils clattered to their plates, all eyes on him. “Castiel, what is the meaning of this.” The King said, standing up and looking over the peasants with almost a empathetic look before stealing his face over in a grim mask. 

“Father, this boy’s mother is gravely sick, I said that our doctor could check on her and decide on whether he thought she could recover at home with the medicines or if she should stay.” Cas explained, clenching his jaw and waiting for a reaction.

“Castiel, you know what this means.” Zachariah sighed and sat back. He waved his hand dismissively at his son and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Send her to the infirmary, as for my son, the White Room.” He said before picking up his fork. Cas’ family sighed and some grimaced as they all went back to eating as if nothing happened. Castiel immediately tensed and looked at the oncoming guards. “Father please, this is unnecessary, i’m being kind. Father! Don’t do this!” The Prince began to shout as he was dragged out the door, his pleads falling on deaf ears.

Dean frowned at the scene and nurses filed in, gently guiding his mother away to their doctor. Why was Cas freaking out? More guards walked over and marched Dean and Sam behind the struggling Prince, causing Dean to tense. “Why are we going with him? Where are you taking us?” Dean asked angrily. 

The guards led him and Sam to sit behind a glass window, looking in on an all white room. “Don’t worry kid, just enjoy the show, happens everyday, you’ll get used to it.” The guard said with an eye roll before moving back to stand by the door.

Moments later the door swung open and a woman in a pantsuit practically danced into the room, humming excitedly. “Cassie! We meet again so soon! Why you've only been gone for twelve hours!” Naomi teased as the guards strapped Cas to the medical table in the center of the room. Cas struggled against the metal cuffs pinning his arms and legs down, his whole look being one of panic and fear. “Shut up!” Cas snapped, his eyes widening when Naomi brought over metal headgear. She settled the ring around Cas’ head and hummed, almost giggling. “Oh this is your favorite!” Naomi sang, wheeling over a large cart with a machine on it. 

Dean watched in confusion, looking at the guard and glaring. “What’s happening.” He asked, getting nothing in response but a wink. Dean let out an exasperated sigh, clenching his jaw and turning back to watch worriedly. The boy seemed so nice, why was he scared all of a sudden?

Naomi put her hand on a level and pressed a few buttons before standing back, gripping the leather handle excitedly. “No! Nonono please!” Cas began, “Three! Two! ….One!” Naomi shouted, yanking the lever down. Cas’ back arched off the table and he let out an agonized scream, electricity running through him. 

Dean’s eyes shot open wide and he tucked Sam’s head to his chest, hiding his eyes and ears. “We’ve seen enough! Where’s our rooms.” Dean demanded. The guard sighed and chuckled, opening the door. “You’re no fun! Enjoy yourself a little.” Benny teased, Dean got up and quickly darted out of the room, slamming the door shut as another scream started. Did they really do that to Cas? Maybe there was something going on behind the palace walls that the commoners didn’t know about.

“I know what you’re thinkin’, and yeah, the Prince is a lil bit of a curious lad, always gets himself in trouble for breakin’ the code, too busy wantin’ to know about you people.” The guard said in amusement. “He’s a good kid, but it’s not anyone's choice but the King’s, the Prince has to get his punishments in.” He said, sighing. Dean frowned, looking at his feet as he walked, Sam kept close to his older brother, flinching when the lights flickered from the use of voltage. 

The guard led Sam to his room and then Dean to his own, smirking lazily as he leaned against the doorpost. “You, on the other hand, are stunning-.” Benny started, only to get the door slammed in his face. Dean walked into his room and set his bag down, his mind filling with questions. Cas was the first royal to ever show any sort of respect or care to the people in his township, it was the closest one to the castle even! What had Cas done to deserve that?

An hour later Cas finally walked to Deans room, more like stumbled, and sighed, knocking once on the door before stepping back. Dean cracked the door opened, his eyes widening again. “Cas!” He said, opening the door and pulling the Prince inside as he shut it. Castiel chuckled and wobbled, gaining his balance as he gave Dean a tired look. “Nickname, I like it.” He said charmingly. 

Dean snorted and sat down on the bed, rolling his eyes. “Don’t try that, the guard already did.” He said, giving Cas a once over. “Dude, what happened in...there?”  
Cas sighed and sat down next to Dean, he didn’t know why they were acting so comfortable with each other, but it just felt...normal, like they were meant to be friends. “That was my daily punishment.” Cas grumbled, not wanting to say more. “How did you and Sam settle in?” He asked curiously. 

Dean grinned and laid back, bouncing against the pillows slightly from the impact. “Beautifully, according to the guard, said I was stunning.” He said lazily, ending on a grimace. Castiel smiled fondly before standing up and flattened his suit, watching Dean with mischievous eyes. “Yes, well, if you’re the beauty, that must make me the beast.” He said teasingly, referencing to how the beast kept Belle in his castle. 

The Prince turned and made his way to the door, “My room is two doors down, find me if you need anything.” He said softly before stepping out. Dean stared after him, tilting his head slightly as he replayed the words in his head. “He likes Beauty and the Beast.” Dean chuckled to himself as he rolled onto his side and snuggled under the duvet covers. It was nice to have a bed for a change instead of a blanket on the floor, that was for sure.


	2. Level Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop torture coming your way, BUT THERE IS HAPPINESS I SWEAR IM NOT THAT EVIL. Yes I also know this is awful but IM TRYING TO BE A BETTER WRITER FUCK OFF. 
> 
> Also, keep your eyes out for subtle hints towards plot twists. Imma say that literally this rp wasn't planned, so every plot twist was so perfectly lined up with the story and I cri

In the morning guards walked in and grabbed Cas, hauling him from the bed to finish his session. The Prince let his head hang sleepily, knowing that there was nothing that he could really do. They threw him onto the table and cuffed his limbs down, some giving the tired Prince a pitiful look. 

Naomi stepped out of her office with a cynical smile, crossing her arms. “Well, ready to get to level ten?” She teased lowly as she walked over, her heels clacking against the floor with every step on the marble. Everytime Cas got sentenced to electrocution, there were ten levels, and he could stop if he beat his record. The Alpha couldn't even make it past six. Naomi settled the metal around his black haired head and wheeled the cart back over, smiling cheekily. “We’re gonna start on level six, sweetie.” The woman drawled, cranking the lever up, each notch clicking, causing Cas to flinch at the sound. He dazedly looked over at her and snapped his teeth angrily, eyes flashing red. “Oooo! He’s waking up!” She chirped sardonically.

Castiel groggily shifted and stared at the ceiling, his jaw clenched so hard the bolt protruded from the base of his jaw. “Ever the charmer, Naomi.” The Prince grumbled, Naomi loved to flirt when she tortured people, anyone who had been to the White Room knew that. Naomi rolled her eyes and yanked the lever down, watching the Prince scream in agony with an exasperated look, her eyes rolling in annoyance. 

“You’re no fun!” She huffed before she turned the machine off. Cas collapsed back to the table, breathing raggedly, only four settings to go, it was all he could think about besides the green eyes that he would be seeing soon. The Omega intrigued him immensely, and he wouldn’t stop talking to him until he knew his favorite..everything.

Dean rolled out of bed, his hair in a disarray and his worn shirt rumpled. The room was absolutely perfect. Everything about it, from the way the morning sunlight flooded in through the stained glass window, to the way the marble floor practically reflected Dean like a mirror. Ugh, Royals. A knock sounded off the door and Dean opened it, finding the guard from last night and his brother, in a similar state as his own. The Omega reached out and pulled his little brother to his side, an arm around his shoulder. “What do you want?” Dean snapped. 

The Guard nodded “Grab your bags.” he said and motioned for Dean and Sam to follow before turning on his heel and walking off down the hallway. Sam and Dean quickly obeyed and followed behind on instinct. “Since you are guests of the Prince, you are treated as royal guests. It is a code.” He explained as they walked, the metal of his armor clanking about. The Prince’s screams could be heard distantly throughout the castle, but he remained the same, his indifferent mask in place. The guard seemed to flinch as if he had empathy for the young man. 

“Why do they do that to Prince Castiel?” Sam asked curiously, “It sounds awful...I’ve never had that happen to me. Will I ever have to?” Sam mumbled in concern, and Dean quickly said no, glaring at the large guard in challenge. Over his dead body will Sam ever get hurt, especially by one of these idiots. 

“No, it only ever happens to the royal family or anyone who works for them, or at the King’s command. It is just...Castiel has a knack for wanting to learn more about the peasants, and their life. Since he is the youngest, his has the shortest leash. Which means he gets the White Room for basically anything.” The guard said glumly as they arrived at royal guest room. 

“Thank you…” Dean said and went into the room, moving Sam into the one across the hall as well. He watched as the guard left and placed his bag on the bed. The Omega walked back to Sam’s room, stepping in for a moment. “Start putting the clothes away, imma go look around…” Dean said.

Sam groaned as Dean walked out. Dean was always curious, which oftentimes got him into serious trouble. Dean walked down the hall, looking at every unique door and statue before stopping at one. The door was made of metal, and cracked open just a small amount; it was ominous. Dean lightly pushed it open out of sheer curiosity, because he thought he heard voices from somewhere, maybe one was Castiel coming back, he didn’t know. 

Cas fell back to the table as he breathed raggedly. “Impressive...Mr. Novak. Level Eight.” Naomi said smugly, walking around the table as she admired the sweaty and pale Prince. Castiel looked at Naomi and saw her crank the lever to sit next to number nine. “N-No...no please. Please just say I made it to ten. Please, just this once say I made it to ten.” Cas pleaded hoarsely. Naomi stared at Castiel and smirked, “Mmmm, I have known you for your whole, pitiful life, and I never once cared for your begging, Cassie.” She said before she slammed the on switch downwards with a clack. Castiel jerked and strained against the metal cuffs, a stomach twisting scream echoed off the walls as the lights flickered from the use of electricity. 

“Hey!” Dean snapped, looking at Naomi and Cas who jerked and seized under the electricity. “Quit it! He doesn’t deserve this!” Dean yelled and stormed over to the large machine causing all of this, one of which never should have been in Naomi’s hands in the first place. He leaned over and tried to reach for the switch to turn it off. “He was just trying to help!”

Naomi growled and her hand shot out, grabbing Dean’s wrist roughly. “Three. Two. One.” She said sharply, the electricity turned off on its own and the Prince practically sobbed in relief, sweat running down his forehead from the exertion the torture caused him. Naomi shoved Deans hand away and stepped forward, getting in his face with a snarl. “Now who are you? I have direct orders from the King to do this and there’s no way I’d stop for a filthy peasant. Besides, Cassie here is almost at level ten, isn’t that right monster? Care to watch?” She asked Dean cheekily. 

“No, I care for you to shut the hell up,” Dean growled back, he tried not to show just how scared he really was deep down. “The King can kiss my left asscheek for all I care!” He snapped, lightly shoving Naomi off of him in a warning. “Castiel doesn’t deserve this! Do you want me to put you on the damn table? Strap you down and electrocute you mercilessly ‘till your brain turns to mush? Didn’t fucking think so. C’mere Cas, lets go.” Dean said menacingly, his rough voice softening and he tried to quickly unstrap him. 

Cas let out a cry of relief when the straps were taken off with a click and coughed, sweat dripping from his forehead. Naomi glared harshly and stood back, watching the Prince stand up and wobble on his weak legs.  
“You should be ashamed of yourself,” Dean snapped at Naomi and shook his head as he helped the Prince gain his balance. “Where do you want me to take you? Can you show me the way?” Dean whispered in a gentle voice, not in a harsh or sarcastic tone like his voice usually was. 

Castiel stumbled and held onto Dean gratefully, wheezing and flinching a bit before he stood with ease. The gentleness of Dean’s voice almost lured the Alpha in him, causing Cas to look up curiously. “You should speak like that more often, it suits you.” Cas whispered hoarsely, a small smile on his face. 

Dean rolled his eyes and helped Cas walk out of the White Room, looking both ways before just deciding to bring him to the guest room he was staying in. “Gentle isn’t my cup of tea,” Dean said when he got to the door, answering Cas’ previous words. The Omega guided Cas to sit down on the bed and looked at him curiously. “I’m more of a whiskey type.”

Cas laughed and raised an eyebrow, laying back with a teasing smile adorning his features. “Mmmm, really? I see you as more of a ‘you’d look absolutely stunning with your head thrown back on my pillow’ type.” The Prince flirted breathlessly, his smile turning lazy and carefree. Castiel just felt so comfortable around the Omega.

Dean looked down at him with a confused and curious gaze, raising an eyebrow. “I can’t tell if that was supposed to be a sexual joke or not,” Dean said, chuckling a little. The Omega slowly offered a half smile to the Alpha in his efforts, hey, what could he say, the Alpha was hot.

Castiel laughed and shook his head slightly, settling back into the pillows and crossing his arms over his stomach to get comfortable in the Omega’s borrowed bed. “Im not the sexual type,” He said, turning his head to the right to look fully at Dean. “But I can be.” The Prince purred out huskily, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way before he failed instantly and broke out into laughter.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “And you can be a bad flirter.” He added, smiling a little more. “So mister Prince Charming, whats there an Omega can do around here?”

Cas watched Dean curiously, a fond look on his face as he sat up to seem more open to the conversation. “Mmm, well, we could ride horses. But someone just recently stole two things of mine. One being my second favorite horse, Impala. But luckily they found her.” The Prince said before standing up. The second thing was that someone just stole his heart, and the Omega in front of him was probably clueless to that, or was he just faking it? Cas would never know, he was bad at reading people.

“Why are they so special? They’re all alike,” Dean said and stood up, helping Cas in case he lost his balance. The Alpha was amazing at recovering after being tortured, Dean would give him that. “And I’ve never really rode a horse….besides when I was three, and when I stole the medicine. 

Cas paused and looked at Dean like he was crazy. “Of course they’re all different! They all have personalities, likes and dislikes, fears and skills. They are almost humans in and of themselves besides their underdeveloped vocal cords, they are special and unique!” Cas defended the horses with a proud look, puffing out his chest slightly.

“Well okay then, horse whisperer, guess we’re riding ponies today.” Dean said and ran a hand through his hair before walking out of the room to make sure no one was coming. Since Dean had been stealing from a young age, stealth had happened to be a skill Dean had learned. Castiel stood taller and walked behind Dean, smiling as he saw Dean sneaking down the hallway, zipping back and forth. “What are you doing?” He asked curiously while he walked down the center of the hall, his shoes quietly thudding down onto the blue carpet that lined the floor.

“Don't want anyone seeing you, you're supposed to be in that dreadful room remember? Get down.” He whispered before opening a side door and walking to the stables. 

Castiel nodded and followed Dean into the stable, “Oh! Let me show you my horse.” He said excitedly, running to his horse and clicking his tongue in a coaxing manner to get it to step forward. The horse stuck his face through the opening in the wooden door. “Yeah...hello buddy.” Cas whispered, placing his hands gently on the gray horse’s nose.

Dean’s nose scrunched up at the smell of the stable, horse manure and piss. “God I have to feel sorry for the stable hands around here,” He said and looked at Cas’ gray horse. Castiel laughed and turned around, shyly raising his hand. “That would be me and Garth.” He said awkwardly. Yeah, Garth would do the dirty work because of the ‘code’ and all but Cas would feed the horses and groom them. God, he loved animals, they were mystical and beautiful, he enjoyed their presence more than his family’s, that was for sure. 

“Of course it is,” Dean said and rolled his eyes. “Which horse am I riding?” Dean asked, slowly walking down the aisle to look at each horse carefully.

Castiel thought for only a moment and perked up. “Only fitting for a match to meet its maker, right? Here, you'll ride Impala.” He said excitedly as he jogged over to a large black mare. “Look familiar?” The Alpha asked the Omega teasingly.

“The horse I stole,” Dean laughed a little. “Well sure is fitting,” he said, shaking his head as he unlocked the stable door, bringing the horse out to saddle it up. “So where are we riding to?”

“Mmm, cabin I built in my free time out in the woods. I wanted to feel closer to the common folk.” The Prince said awkwardly. He always called them common folk, but everyone else called them peasants, Cas didn't see it as fitting. They weren't lower, or less important. Castiel had snuck out enough food and supplies where it was fully stocked if he ever wanted to spend the night there, so he decided it would b cool to take Dean to see. It was also kind of a way he could say he was capable of building shelter if he courted a mate. 

“Never took you as the ‘handyman’ type,” Dean smirked as he reached up to grab the saddle. The moment his foot was in the stirrup, the saddle fell to the horses side and Dean thudded to the ground, staring up at the ceiling with a grimace. Castiel’s eyes widened and he ran over, carefully helping Dean stand up. “Are you alright?” He asked worriedly as he fixed the girth strap and turned to Dean. “I could’ve sworn I tightened it…” Dean grumbled. “Oh well, huh, I wanted to be more normal...so I taught myself.” Cas explained shyly, answering Dean’s previous comment.

Dean rubbed the back of his head and nodded, thankful for the ground to catch him. “Well...everybody’s gotta love a handyman…” He sighed. “Can you give me a leg up?”

Castiel tilted his head curiously at the words, “Why a handyman?” He asked curiously as his large hands grabbed onto Deans waist. Cas lifted Dean onto the horse, and in the process he got an eyeful of perfect ass. Oh fuck Dean had one of the best asses Cas had seen, and he hadn't even looked before. The Prince stood there with a dazed expression and a dreamy smile, staring at the strap of the saddle with a lazy look. 

Dean swung his leg over, not at all noticing how the Alpha was practically daydreaming. “Who wouldn’t love a handyman? They can do anything. Build, often are smart, technical brains, got muscle...usually, and...they have like... really big ass hands,” Dean said, laughing at the way he was describing it to the Prince. “Great for groping,” He smirked teasingly. “Im kidding, ignore that.”

Castiel tilted his head and looked down at his hands, they were big and calloused from all the woodwork and horse grooming he had done, but he had never thought about being a handyman. “What is groping?” He asked as he looked up from his hands, eyes wide and confused, black haired head tilted to the side. 

Dean laughed so hard that his hands came up to wrap around his stomach, wheezing for air. “Y-You...You don’t know?” He laughed out and sighed when Cas shook his head, wiping invisible tears from his eyes to add effect. “It’s when you…you know...grab someone’s junk. Like...full on hand.” Dean said, making a grabbing motion with his hands in example. 

Castiel tilted his head further and looked down at his hands as if he was told they were magical, a look of wonder on his face. The Prince clenched and unclenched his hands before looking back up at Dean with a smile. “So is it a friendly or unfriendly gesture?” He asked curiously.

“Oh, it sure is friendly,” Dean chuckled as he shook his head. “Very, very friendly. As in...don’t do it to people you don’t know well type of friendly.”

Castiel nodded as if he was told the answer to a question on his homework and smiled. “So I would greet my family, or you, with that gesture, and it would be considered very, very friendly. I like being friendly.” The Prince chirped excitedly as he got onto his own horse. He didn't like riding with a saddle, it felt more like he was connected with the horse and nature if he just used reins.

“Oh god no. Definitely not family, unless you wanna get accused of incest,” Dean said quickly, his eyes widening. “The gesture, Cas, is sexual. It’s a very, very friendly gesture...if you know what i'm getting at.”  
Castiel frowned and tilted his head. “So it is a sexual gesture, but its very very friendly. Please explain?” He grumbled as his horse walked out onto a path, already knowing where they were going from previous adventures the Prince had been on all on his lonesome. 

Dean grumbled under his breath and sighed. “Its very friendly because its sexual,” Dean grumbled, “Groping is literally just a rape charge waiting to happen...unless you're having sex and….and now i'll just shut up.” Dean blushed a little and sighed, shaking his head as if he’d shake off the blush.

Castiel sighed and looked straight ahead, a blank look on his face. “I have not been taught about these “sexual” acts or even the act itself, so my apologies for being unwantedly sheltered.” He said glumly.

“Look up porn, thats the best teacher,” He smirked as he rode up next to him, looking around the wooded trails. “Porn will never let you down.” 

Castiel frowned and looked over at Dean, a curious look on his face as he tilted his head. “What is porn?” He asked blankly.

“Oh you’ve gotta be kidding me, you just wait, pretty boy.” Dean said, snorting in amusement. Dean rode up to the cabin, smiling fondly at Cas as he jumped down from his horse and tied it to the tree. 

Castiel rode up behind Dean, jumping off his own horse with a shy look. The cabin was cozy and well built, hed spent a ton of time working out every detail and fine cut, making sure the house was built perfectly, even though it wasn't extravagant. 

Dean walked into the cabin and looked around, grazing his hand over a neatly made shelf. “Well...gotta say, kudos to you. You built this better than I could have.” Dean said, shaking his head with a chuckle. Cas puffed his chest out in pride and he sat down on a chair, watching Dean walk around. Forty minutes of laughter and subtle looks of curiosity at one another later, Dean wanted to go back to check on his little brother, and of course Cas was up in an instant. 

The Alpha walked with Dean out to their horses and climbed onto his own, winking at Dean before kicking his horse with a smirk. “Race you!” He called, laughing as his horse galloped into the woods. 

“Hey! Not fair!” Dean hollered after the Prince. He jumped onto his horse quickly, barely getting his hands on the reins before he kicked Impala’s sides. “Run Baby run!” Dean said quickly, his laughter ringing out through the pine trees when Impalas managed to gallop up next to the Alpha’s gray horse. 

Castiel chuckled and pulled back on the reins, slowing his horse so they could peacefully ride back to the palace, “Just be quiet so we can go back in without getting caught!” He said happily, riding his horse into the stable before he looked away from Dean with a smile. 

Zachariah was standing there, Naomi and a guard standing next to them with their arms crossed. Castiel was debating immensely on whether he stood turn his horse around and gallop away or not, but the murderous look on his father’s face kept him stock still. “Castiel Emmanuel Novak.” Zachariah growled out angrily, crooking his finger in an order for Cas to come to him. Dean’s smile faded as he looked at all the Alphas surrounding them. That was also why Dean was so bossy around Alphas, he didn't know how to bow down like Omegas were supposed to.

The King watched Cas get off his horse and walk over with a sigh, staring him down with a hateful look. “I really don’t want to do this, but you’ve left me no choice.” He said before turning to Naomi and the guard. “Give him an OWNR, maybe this time he’ll get it through his thick skull.” The King said before stalking off, his hands clasped behind his back. 

Castiel stared at the floor in disbelief, unable to say anything. Oh god no, no no no, he hated this. Another guard came up and slowly took Dean by the arm. “Come with me, I will take you to your room.” He said quickly, pulling Dean out into the hall. The Prince choked on his own words, mouth opening and closing in shock. Naomi sighed as guards took Cas by his own arms, “You were so close to ten buddy. So close.” She said dramatically, winking at the Alpha in amusement. 

The guard led Dean to his room and looked at the floor, eyes trained on his feet, everyone seemed a little bit off. “You will have dinner with your brother and the royal family at nine, be ready.” He said.  
“But sir...Castiel doesn't deserve this. What if I don't want to go? Tell the King I’ll replace Cas, I-I’ll go through whatever Cas is about to right now. Let me take his place...please...please, I stole things my whole life, if anything I deserve it, he doesn't. Let me take his place.” 

The guard looked up and his eyes flashed dangerously. “No matter how badly I want to take you up on that offer, the last person who tried to take his place got the firing squad, and Prince Castiel was forced to stand in line with the loaded gun. I assure you he deserves it. I suggest you lie low for now.” He said, a look of pity on his face. “The royals, they may seem like a group of angels to the peasants, but they are really one fucked up family. Pardon my language.” The guard said.

Guards dragged Castiel to the White Room and strapped him down before Naomi sighed and looked down at him. “Now. Tell me, is that boy you are spending time with really worth all the trouble?” She chided. Castiel stared her down, a menacing look on his face as he gritted his teeth while he spoke. “Yes.” The Prince spat out. She sighed and walked to her tool set, pulling a breathing mask off the wall. 

Dean glared at the guard, “I’m the one that pulled him out of that room, the least that bitch could do is punish me and not him.” He huffed and moved into the room, closing the door in the guards face once again. 

The guard sighed and stayed, amused by the childish act. “They are punishing him for his fascination with the outside world, sir. For some reason they believe it is a curable mental illness.” The guard tried to explain. He had been working here since he was only fourteen. He knew every single story and every single hidden passage within the palace walls. 

Castiel tensed and jolted uselessly against the restraints as Naomi hooked the table up to a robotic arm, watching as it lifted the whole table into the air. She walked up the catwalk and grabbed the mask again, moving to where the Prince was slowly being submerged into the salt water. “Sensory deprivation and disorientation are a great mixture, my favorite combination actually, don’t you agree?” She asked as she put the mask over his face. Castiel let out an angry yelled while he was lowered under the water. The Prince looked around in the darkness, floating vertically as the table released and sank to the floor with a thunk. 

Naomi walked back down to the middle of the room after the capsule was locked and watched the now panicking young man through the one sided wall. To him it only looked like the whole room was dark, to her she could see every single one of his movements, it looked like he was sitting in the middle of a pool, which he was, kind of. Naomi didn't know where she would be without her technology. 

“It’s not even an illness! It’s called curiosity, dumbass! And it’s a bad idea to let me eat with those Alphas! Unless you want me to insult the living shit out of that guy you call a King!” Dean snapped through the door and grumbled. He didn't even have proper clothes...what would he wear? He wasn't nicely cleaned up, in fact, he had dirt and grime all over his skin.

“I’m afraid it’s the code, sir. Now i suggest you put on the dress before the maids come in.” The guard said, sighing in exasperation.

“Dress!?” Dean yelled, looking around in a panic. “I am NOT wearing a dress! No no no! I will not!” Dean said, looking around desperately to find the ‘dress’ the guard spoke of. 

The guard sighed and pushed the door open, “Sir, in the code it says Omegas are required to wear dresses to any formal event or meal. Please, for everyone’s sake and your own, and the Prince’s, put on the damn dress.” He said, pointing past Dean to the dress in the corner. “Castiel will surely be in there halfway through dinner, it only takes two hours but the process inside of the capsule makes him think it’s been a full day, hence O-N-W-R.”

Dean groaned and felt like clawing his eyes out at the sight of the dress. “Fine!” He huffed, “But I better not get shit for this.” The Omega grumbled and pulled the dress off the mannequin with a grimace.

The guard rolled his eyes and maids filed in, fawning over Dean as they helped him strip and put on the dress. The guard nodded respectfully to the maids and stepped outside, waiting patiently to take the guest to the dining hall. 

Dean of course put up a fight, frowning at that maids giggles and the constant stares. “Quit gawking! Dont-quit staring at me Ellen!” Dean yelped, blushing furiously.

The maids all let out girlish squeals and laughed, fixing up Deans hair and tightening the corset encasing his torso. “Dean, you will be fine.” Jo teased fondly, they had all told him their names immediately after they set to work, wanting to make the new peasant calm around them.

Dean huffed out a breath when the corset was tightened, feeling as if he couldn't breathe. “This is...complete bullshit.” He rasped. “Is dinner ready or what? I want to get this over with.” 

The maids nodded and shooed him out into the corridor, cooing and flushing at the way the guard reacted to Dean. The Omega didn't have any more dirt on his face and body, and the dress fit him perfectly, his hair wasn’t matted and wild anymore but spiked up and tamed. The guard wolf whistled, letting his eyes trail over Deans lithe form appreciatively. 

“Paws off, Beta,” he said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. “And my eyes are up here, my crotch is down there. Lead me to the dining room.”

The guard huffed and made his way to the dining room, pulling out the chair next to Sam and gesturing for Dean to sit down. Dean huffed and heard his little brother snicker. “And you, keep your mouth shut.” Dean growled as he crossed his arms, wishing the corset wasn’t so damn tight. 

The guard pushed Dean’s chair in and nodded, walking to stand behind the Kings chair dutifully. “Tell them to get my pathetic excuse of an heir out of the chamber, it’s time for dinner.” The King said dismissively to the guard before Benny walked off. All of Cas’ brothers and sisters were married off or killed in the war, so he was, sadly enough, next in line for the throne. 

Dean felt a low growl rise in his throat, man did he wanna smack the King right off his high horse. Dean quickly looked down, playing with the lace on his dress’ waistline. The dress wasn’t that bad…but the corset he would be happy to ditch and burn in a bonfire. 

Castiel was screaming and pounding on the glass, backing away wildly. After an hour and fifty minutes of sensory deprivation a full 360 mirror comes down over the black wall, and you see so much it hurts your underworked brain. Naomi snorted and munched on more of the popcorn, watching the Prince panic with amusement. 

Naomi whined when two guards came in and opened the top of the chamber. “Hey! It was just getting good!” She complained childishly as they hauled Cas out onto the catwalk, they threw off his mask, lifting him to his feet. Naomi grumble and waved a cheeky goodbye to the Prince when they dragged him past, ignoring his stumbling. The guards didn’t usually look at him after an ONWR because he was wearing a white shirt and white pants that were completely soaked through from the salt water.

The lights hurt his eyes as he looked around wildly at everything, like a frightened deer that was caught in headlights, the rapid movements were causing him to get dizzy. The doors of the dining hall were thrown open after ten minutes of walking and Castiel was forced to his knees at the opposite end of the table to the King. “How was it Castiel? Learn your lesson yet?” The King asked, plopping a grape into his mouth cockily. Castiel shook subtly and looked around wildly, the water dripping from him as he flinched from the light made him look like a wet animal. 

“Ugh, go get him dress, that outfit leaves nothing to the imagination.” The already married off Prince Lucifer said, grimacing at Castiel’s soaked and jerking form. The guards hauled Cas up and dragged him back down the hallway, tugging him this way and that with a chuckle at how shocked he was. The King allowed them free reign to mess with the Prince after what he had unknowingly done, and he didn't really care since then.

Dean’s eyes were wide with horror, and he could only clance at everyone at the table. Just because Dean was an Omega, didn’t mean he could or wouldn’t be intimidating. He would never hurt Sam in the way Cas’ family hurt the Prince. No matter what he did. “This family is sick,” Dean hissed and looked around the table, glaring at the King. 

The King’s gaze snapped up, giving Dean a look that could make even his bravest soldier wet themselves in an instant, it was the look of a man who had killed the innocent without a care. “What did you just say to me, peasant?” He snapped lowly. 

Dean felt the Omega in him cower in fear, but Dean held it back like he always did. “I said…you're sick.” He growled and narrowed his eyes. “What you do to Cas is completely unnecessary.”

The King stood up and slammed his fist on the table, causing everyone to jolt, his face menacing as he glared at Dean. “No, actually. Your mother is sick. Watch your tone with me. Castiel deserves everything he’s getting, so shut the hell up.” He snarled, eyes flashing red. The rest of the family besides Lucifer kept their heads down, knowing one word against the King was practically suicide.

The moment Dean saw those fiery red eyes, his head bowed and a whimper fell from his lips, the Omega in him finally showing up as the green of his eyes faded to a gold and amber whiskey. “S-S-Sorry Alpha…” He whispered. The King raised an eyebrow and sat back down, purring deeply as he went back to eating. 

Five minutes later Cas walked in, almost as if nothing happened as he flinched at the bright lights from the chandelier. “Ah, Castiel, sit. You’re late.” The King called out smugly.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean wanted to speak out, but god forbid whoever spoke to the King in front of all of the Alpha guards lining the walls and tableside. He kept his head bowed, eating small, tiny bites at a time. Sam was honestly amused by all of it, besides the pain from Cas of course. But the drama and the fights...oo he loved it.

The Prince slowly sat down next to Dean and reached for his fork, missing at first and staring at his food in confusion before he shakily picked up his fork again and gripped it tight.

“Hey, Cassie, what’d she do this time?” Lucifer teased.

“Shut up,” Dean growled, ignoring the gasps from around the table as he tried to help Cas by directing his fork to his food. “Now, just press down, okay? That's the steak,” Dean pointed as he stabbed him a piece. The King looked up and glared at Dean.

“Excuse you?” Zachariah snapped out, his eyes boring holes into the side of Dean’s head. Castiel shakily brought the fork to his mouth and dropped it, pupils blown wide as he stared down at his lap. “I’m not hungry.” He said in a hoarse voice before standing up, letting his fork fall to the floor.

“Was it the electric head ring thingy? Ooooo or was it the whipping post? What was it, Cassie!” Lucifer asked, snarling out the last word of his sentence as he stood and poked Cas in the chest from across the table. Castiel snarled in return and caught Lucifer’s wrist in a tight grip, glaring at his brother intensely.

Dean glared at Lucifer, but he sat back a little further as the two Alphas went at it. He gulped and slouched in his seat a little, not caring that the dress was riding up or not. He huffed and groaned, hiding his face in his hands as he heard challenging snarls and growls.

“Enough!” Dean finally snapped.

Castiel’s head snapped to look at Dean, eyes bugging out of his head when he saw that the Omega was wearing a dress. His breath caught in his throat; oh god he was beautiful, _and_ he was hot when he was angry. “Wow.” Castiel breathed out with a dreamy smile. The King raised an eyebrow at Cas’ reaction and it was like a lightbulb flicked on above his head. “You!” He yelled, pointing at Dean, a large smile on his face.

“What!” Dean snapped, growling a little at the King which was just because he was pissed off. “What the hell do you want you fucking lunatic?!”

The King glared and stood, shaking the table, but it wasn't enough to break Cas from his lovestruck trance as he slowly dropped Lucifers wrist in favor of a lazy smile. “I was going to say that I am choosing you to marry my son; which I still am, but, I think you need a little punishment first.” The King said sharply.

“Oh enough with all this punishment bullshit! That’s what it is! Bullshit!” Dean snapped and stood, standing so fast that the chair fell back, clattering to the floor loudly, the noise was enough to alert Cas from his hazy state. “Just like you, so wipe that goddamn smirk off your goddamn face,” Dean growled at Lucifer.

Castiel jolted when Dean stood and immediately put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “ _Dean_.” He hissed in warning. The King seethed and snapped his fingers, calling over guards. “Seize Castiel and the smaller brown haired boy. I want them both strapped to the White Room tables for Dean’s choosing.” The King snapped. Multiple guards stepped forward and started dragging a terrified Sam and Cas out of the dining hall and to the White Room before the King ushered Naomi forward. “Give him the Gemini.” The King said smugly before sauntering off. A few guards came over and dragged Dean down the hall, throwing him into a chair that had its back facing where Sam and Cas were now tied down.

Dean was seething with rage, nobody hurt his little brother, that was his job if anything. “Let my brother go you assholes!” He snapped, trying to get out of the restraints. “Get us all out of here or so help me god!”

Naomi stepped into Dean’s field of view and smirked. “Hello! You must be one of my favorite customer's friend!” She said excitedly, “Let me explain your punishment. You have received the Gemini.” She drawled out, sitting in a chair across from Dean. “Now the people who get these are usually hot-headed and...well, secretly way too _emotionally attached_ to people.” The torturer started, walking in a full circle around Dean, her heels clacking against the marble. “Two-faced. Basically. You can choose either the Prince or your brother for a chosen torture method. All of this is your choice.” She said cheekily, spinning Dean around so he was facing the two others that were strapped to the metal tables.

“The King is always the best at knowing what hurts people the most.” Naomi breathed into Dean's ear huskily before she walked to stand in the middle of the two tables. “Pick your victim.” She said in a deep mocking voice, like a video game narrator.

“Neither,” Dean hissed. “I won't choose. That’s just wrong and cruel,” He said and sat back in his chair, gripping the armrests with white knuckles. “I won't pick my brother, and I won't be picking Cas.”

The woman in the pantsuit slowly began to smile almost like a Cheshire Cat, slyly pulling out a remote control that belonged to the headsets on both of their heads and waving it for Dean to see. “See, you don't understand. This is supposed to be your punishment. It’s not supposed to be fun. _So choose._ ” She said, thumbing the red button on the tip of the remote.

“And if I don't?” Dean asked, narrowing his green eyes at her. “You can't force me into anything, and what makes you think I can't get out of this chair?”

“See, I don't need to force you.” Naomi laughed and eyed Dean. “Those are metal cuffs holding your arms down, so that's cute. Not even a young strapping Alpha like yours truly can break them.” She said, trailing her hand along Castiel's stomach suggestively. 

“Dean just choose me! I-I’m used to it. Don't put Sam through that. I won't be mad, just please don't put him through it.” Castiel said, earning Naomi growling and grabbing his dick roughly to silence him. The Alpha yelped and jerked, breathing heavily. “Oooh! We got a _monster_ here. She teased, letting go of Cas’ cock and laughing when he let out a breath of relief. “Do you really wanna know what happens when you say no?” Naomi asked cheekily, her thumb circling around the button in anticipation.

Dean’s lips curled in hatred, his face, of course, blushing furiously at what Naomi had just done to the  _package_ Cas was carrying. Jesus Christ. It was wrong, all of this was so wrong. “I choose…” His jaw clenched and his breath hitched. “Cas…" He finally said weakly, his head dropping in shame. 

Castiel tensed as Naomi laughed and ran her hand all along Cas’ stomach and hip bones. “Would you cut it out?” Cas snapped at her. She pouted and sighed, gesturing to the guards for them to take Sam away. They uncuffed Sam and took him out of the room to his own bedroom. Naomi walked over and rolled Dean’s chair to be facing Cas, lined up to his middle.

“Okay! So! Now we chose a torture method.” She chirped, winking at Dean. “Good choice, I like his sass.” She said before clicking a button on her remote, causing a screen to drop down slowly with a list of torture methods. “Sensory deprivation and disorientation. Electricity. Flogging. Physical harassment, aka punching and pushing, simple stuff. Ooo! I love this one. Forced orgasm.” Naomi said, winking at Dean again as she played with the hem of Cas’ shirt. Castiel glared and grimaced, clenching his jaw. “We got a good ol' fashion beating, and we got plain old knife play.” the woman said, dipping her fingers in the waistband of Cas’ pants.

Castiel looked down at her hand and grunted. “Stop before I seriously go into detail on my extremely homosexual sexuality.” Cas snapped at her. Naomi rolled her eyes and stepped back. “Choose, Dean. You also have a choice of watching or doing it yourself.” She purred out.

Dean took a shaky breath, reading over everything carefully, trying to know every detail to find the least painful method. He wanted to stay away from painful things, but he knew molestation and rape would be mentally painful as much as physically painful.

“J-Just...just do you flogging. Th-That's not painful, right?” He asked in a high pitched voice and swallowed thickly.

Castiel sighed and let his head fall back, knowing Dean had probably never been actually tortured before. Naomi laughed and pouted at Dean, her lipstick covered lip poking out mockingly. “You know, if I were you I would have chose forced orgasm and did it myself, he’s a bit of a beast.” She said with a click of her tongue and a wink. Castiel snapped his teeth angrily at Naomi and she laughed, pointing at him excitedly. “See!” She said, “Okay. Floggings are fun, lots of all-natural pain. Gonna do it yourself or let me do it?” Naomi said, nodding to the guards as they walked over and uncuffed Cas, hauled him up and pulled off his shirt. They dragged the Prince to the wall behind Dean and chained him, his bare back facing Dean and his limbs tied out like a starfish, leaving him pretty much helpless to curling in on himself.

Dean could feel his body heat up, but he didn't know why he assumed it was from Naomi's constant flirtings with the Prince. He licked his lips, shaking his head. “I-I-I cant…” He whispered and looked up at her, his face draining in color.

He didn't know what was happening until it all clicked to place in his head. “You need to get me out of here! Please!” Dean cried out, his small wrists tugging and jerking against the metal cufflinks holding them to the armrests. “Take me to my room! Please! You need to believe me! J-Just do it, please!”

Naomi rolled her eyes and spun Dean around to face Cas, sighing in exasperation. “It’s a shame, I really hoped I could see some betrayal here, to spice up my life a bit more.” She said before picking up a flog and walking back to the Prince, running the strung ropes along with his muscled back teasingly. Castiel tensed under the anticipation of being hit and breathed heavily, eyes widening as he froze.

Oh Jesus fucking Christ something smelt _amazing._

The Alpha let out a deep purr, sniffing the air as the Beta woman laughed. “Well someone’s excited to get flogged!” She said teasingly.

“Please! Y-You need to get me out!’ Dean begged, his voice cracking in desperation. Being an Omega, who rarely had any experience with Alphas, and suddenly thrown into a castle full of them...well...it probably triggered his heat a little earlier than expected. “Please…” Dean whimpered. His skin felt like it was on fire, his whole body aching as he sat in the chair uncomfortably. His eyes were rimmed with that golden, amber hue his unique green eyes held. His Omega was barely even being kept at bay. Dean was horrified.

Suddenly, Naomi reeled her arm back and whipped Castiel across the back, causing the Prince to cry out and yelp, his blue eyes squeezed shut. Naomi ignored Dean's pleads, he was probably trying to find a way out of this. She laughed at the Alpha's reaction.

When Cas heard Dean's desperation and smelled his heat filled distress, his eyes flooded bright red, muscles flexing and rippling as he yanked at the chains, a tiny protective growl slipping past his lips. Deans head dropped and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, whimpering at every hit Cas took and at the pain of his burning skin. He tried to find any source of friction, rubbing against the chair, rubbing his legs together. He tried it all, and it never sufficed.

“Naomi...please…” Dean whimpered, “I-I’m going into heat, y-you have to believe me. You need to take me to my room b-before any Alpha's smell me.”

Castiel flinched and jolted with every hit before his Alpha took over at what Deans words were implying. _No. That was_ **_his_ ** _Omega._ The Alpha let out a roar of rage and every muscle in his body flexed while he pulled at the strong metal chains. Surprisingly, even to him, he ripped one from the wall with a chunk of concrete attached.

Naomi yelped and jumped back, her eyes wide at the Hulk-like strength that had come over Cas. She would definitely have to tap into that later, find more information on it.

Castiel looked over his shoulder at Dean worriedly, his nostrils flaring as he jerked and tugged at the other chain. He _needed_ to help his Omega, to keep him safe. No other Alpha should dare touch him.

Dean lifted his head hazily to look up at Cas, trying to reach out instinctively but getting stopped by the cuffs. He was trying to fight his heat the best he possibly could through the pure _need_ and _want_ running through him, but the pain of his heated skin was too much. The lust that clouded his mind was chanting a mantra of _mateknotCasAlpha._  All he wanted was touches, any touches, but he knew that he really wanted all those touches to be delivered by one person, and that was… “Cas!” Dean whimpered needily, his thighs squirming with need.

When hearing his name said like that, Cas couldn't help but let out a loud growl. He pulled with everything he had, ripping the metal away from the wall with a loud crack and thud. Castiel hurriedly ran over and glare at the offending restraints that kept him from holding his mate. The Alpha tucked his fingers under them and jerked them away, pulling them from the chair. He huffed and snarled at the dented metal before he turned to Dean, his eyes replaced with worry and concern. Cas picked Dean up and nuzzled his neck, rumbling loudly at the mind-clouding scent of his Omega in heat, dear god it was so uniquely Dean.

Dean gripped onto him as he felt Cas rush them out of the White Room. Dean knew this was dangerous, he was an Omega going into heat in a whole palace full of Alphas and Betas who weren't even mated yet, but he trusted Cas, he knew he would keep him safe. “H-Hurry…” Dean whined, pressing his lips into a thin line to suppress a moan at Cas’ careful touches. The Alpha treated him like he was fine china.

Castiel ran to his bedroom, throwing the door closed behind him and locking it. The Alpha’s eyes flickered to its normal ocean blue and he purred, scenting all along Deans neck while he laid the Omega out gently on the bed’s satin sheets.  “Oh fuck you smell like honey and lavender,” Cas whispered.

Dean tried to be as close to Cas as possible, the Alphas touch seemed to help the fire consuming his skin die down. “I-I-I have a box in the guest room…” Dean stuttered and swallowed thickly. “I n-need it, it helps my heats.”

Castiel nodded and lifted Dean back up, hastily turning with him and running to the guest room. When he stepped inside he locked the door and draped Dean back onto the bed, purring throatily. “I’m going to take good care of you.” He murmured lovingly.

Dean whimpered and bit his lip as he tried to fight back on all of the urges that coursed through him and before he knew it, he was trying to push his hips back against Cas’ own.

Castiel gently gripped Dean's hips and sucked at Deans neck, a distant rumbling in his chest. “Patience, Omega.” He whispered huskily. God the way Dean was acting made him shudder with the need to make him feel good. The Alpha grunted when he noticed Deans dress was still on. _"Min_ _e.”_  He snapped possessively, his eyes glowing red. 

"Th-The box, C-Cas..." Dean whimpered, pointing under the bed. Dean had to keep his Omega at bay, not knowing what would happen if he suddenly let that side out. In the heat box were just a few things that would help the pain and the need, toys, heat packs, anything he could stuff in there  
  
Castiel nodded and crawled off, running to grab the box. "What do you need me to do?" He asked, breathing heavily as he tried to not just ravish the Omega in front of him.  
  
Dean wasn’t ready to be mated, especially since he didn’t even know Cas for a whole week yet. He scrambled for the box desperately, dumping it out all over the bed. Sex toys were scattered around them, including scent blockers and a few other items. "I-If it’s too much...y-you might have to leave," Dean whimpered at the thought of the Alpha leaving his presence  
  
Cas shook his head and sat down cross-legged at the end of the bed. "No, I don't want to leave you in your time of need. Tell me if you ever need assistance." He assured, tilting his head at the vibrators and dildos covering the bed sheets.  
  
Dean breathed out, blushing deeply as he looked up at Cas. He wanted to touch him, wanted to kiss him and...no that’s what his Omega wanted. He needed to stay calm is what he needed. "N-No matter how much I beg... P-Promise you won’t do anything?" Dean asked, reaching behind him to try and loosen the corset.  
  
Castiel nodded and clenched his jaw, watching Dean’s movements closely. "Promise." He said in a strangled voice. The Prince reached out and gently undid the corset for Dean before sitting back as if it had burned him. Dean purred, his eyes giving off a soft amber glow as he licked his lips. Dean reached out for Cas, his fingertips grazing his skin which made a purr leave his lips. He couldn’t help it, the touch soothed him.  
  
The Alpha let out a deep purr, leaning into the touch. He instantly snapped out of it and scrambled off the bed, breathing ragged as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "Dean, no. Please just help yourself. This isn't fair to me, you'll only be mad when you snap out of it..." He said awkwardly.  
  
Dean let out a small whine, trying to reach out to the touch. He made direct eye contact, not tearing his eyes away as he started to undress, doing anything to relieve the burning sensation of his skin. "But Cas...Alpha...I want you to touch me..." He breathed out seductively.  
  
Castiel whimpered and his mouth went dry, it took all of his self-control to not tackle Dean to the bed. "Dean, you don't want this, it's the heat talking. I promised I wouldn't touch you. Here, use a fake knot." He offered, picking up one of Dean's toys and trying not to look away from Dean's green eyes and to the expanse of skin tempting him in his peripheral vision. Dean reached out, but instead of grabbing the knot he grabbed Cas’ wrist, stroking the skin there before pulling away. “Come fuck me, Alpha, need it.”  
  
Castiel gawked, eyes flashing a ruby red as a loud purr tore from his throat. He took a quick step forward and doubled over, clutching his head before whimpered and growls passed his lips. "N-No. Dean don't, you'll hate me." The Prince pleaded, desperately trying to fight back his inner alpha.  
  
Dean smirked a little as he started to take off his last piece of clothing, wiggling his hips as he removed his boxers from his body. Castiel saw Dean reach for the waistband of his boxers and locked his eyes on the floor, holding his breath. The toxic honey and lavender scent flooded the room, Dean reaching for the toy all while staring at Cas with bright and mischievous eyes.  
  
"Dean, you're not thinking straight, I will make them take me to the white room if I have to," Cas said hoarsely, trying with everything he had to not look up or breathe in that wonderful smell.  
  
"Won’t you help me?" He asked in an airy and light voice, almost not even sounding like himself. "Please? It'll be so much better if you help me."  
  
Castiel grunted and growled, fighting his Alpha instincts with every passing breath. "You. Don't. Want. This." Cas said lowly, voice becoming deeper as his Alpha practically howled with the need to take care of the Omega, to obey his true mate's command.  
  
Dean whimpered at the sound of his voice, biting his lip as he looked at Cas and started to slick up the toy with the slickness between his legs, giving off a soft moan in which the Omega hoped would lure the Alpha in.  
  
Castiel’s head shot up at the moan, eyes locking on Dean’s. Oh god no this so wasn't fair, Dean would hate him immensely. "Dean please..don't make me do this." He choked out, forcing himself to look at Deans face and not the _ambrosia_ pouring from him. "You told me not to when you were rational, that means you don't want me." The Prince said, reality setting in at the words. Dean didn't want him in that way, all the attention and love Dean would give him during his heat would be fake.  
  
"I do want you Alpha, I want you so bad," He whined and bit his lip.  "I would never lie to my Alpha..." He purred and licked his lips. "I would never hate you." Dean was scared of being mated, but it didn't mean he didn’t have feelings for Castiel. In fact, the Alpha was starting to grow on him, and the heat was only _doubling_ those feelings dramatically.  
  
Castiel whimpered and his eyes flashed red, a deep purr coming from his chest as he slowly stood taller, head cocking to the side. The Alpha male scented the air deeply, eyes becoming hooded at the smell of Omega in heat. His brain couldn't think of anything but a mantra of 'Deanmatebreedheat' as he let out a throaty purr that could rival a motorcycle.  
  
"Alpha..." Dean moaned as he started to push the toy into him, trying to keep the eye contact with the Prince before him. He bit his lip, the aura in the room only increasing. Castiel watched the toy sink into Dean and let out a sultry growl, his pants getting tighter and tighter with the way Dean’s hole practically swallowed the toy.  
  
Dean hated heats for the reason of looking weak, and for the fact that it was painful when not taken care of, and it’s pretty gross being sticky almost 24/7. The Omega in him has waited for seven years to be mated, and all seven of those years Dean has been able to hold back. But being this close to an Alpha now, he wasn’t so sure. Dean pumped the toy in and out of him slowly, moaning and whining as he kept trying to bring it deeper, being as greedy as he wanted to be.  
  
Castiel glared at the offensive object, snarling at it. That was _his_ mate. Not the dildo’s. The Alpha marched over and grabbed the toy before pulling it out and slinging it across the room, growling at its new place in the corner threateningly.  
  
Dean whimpered at the loss, looking up at the Alpha hovering above him. Deans never felt his heart beat so fast, the only thing in his mind was lust, mate, breed, and Castiel's name being repeated over and over again as if it was stuck on repeat. "Cas..." Dean whined needily  
  
Castiel turned around and growled lowly, gripping Dean's ankles before he pushed them all the way up to the headboard. The Alpha purred and growled at the obscene mess in front of him. "You smell like honey and lavender." He whispered, breathing heavily as he buried his face between Dean's legs.  
  
Dean couldn’t suppress the surprised yelp that left his lips, a hard and furious blush spreading out across his whole face. Dean closed his eyes, trying to live in the moment and act like a little scaredy cat like usual when it came to these things.  
  
Castiel purred and hesitantly licked at the slick around Deans inner thighs, pupils and eyes blowing wide at the first taste. Oh god, it was like all of the best foods combined an coated in sugary sweetness. The Alpha started lapping like crazy, trying to get every ounce of it from Dean's thighs like it was the only way he could live.  
  
Dean squirmed and whimpered at the feeling of Cas' tongue against such a sensitive spot, and close to one even more sensitive. He brought a hand through his parted and lifted legs, grabbing at his hair and moaning quietly.  
  
Castiel paused at the feeling of hands in his hair and looked up at Dean, remaining unmoving. His pupils dilated, swallowing all of the red in favor of making it a ring around the black pupils. Castiel looked at Dean like he was the most precious person alive before tentatively licking a stripe over Dean’s hole, keeping eye contact as if asking for consent.  
  
A shudder took over Deans body, making him shiver at just the quick flick of Cas' tongue. He pushed his head back with a moan, trying to push Cas' head down more.  
  
Castiel purred when Dean pushed his head towards the source of all of the slick coating Dean’s thighs. He let out a deep rumbling growl and flattened his tongue over the furl of muscle, red eyes fluttering shut at the flavor before he repeated the movement.  
  
Dean whimpered out a whiny moan, somehow keeping his legs above his head as he tugged at Cas' hair, trying to bring the Alpha closer to him. "Cas...C-Cas please...." He whined.  
  
Castiel slowly wrapped his arms around Deans waist, pulling him closer to his mouth while he lazily began to lick Dean open. "Oh god you taste amazing, I could do this instead of eating." He said huskily.  
  
Dean squirmed and tried to buck his hips, moving his hand down and wrapping around his cock to create even more friction, pulling a nice long moan from his parted full lips  
  
Castiel let out a deep purr and pinned Dean's hips to his mouth, not letting the Omega move in any way that would disrupt his ministrations. His eyes watched Dean’s hands with a stubborn look as his tongue snaked inside the Omega, glaring at it like it was intruding his workspace.  
  
Dean gasped as he sucked in a sharp breath, jerking himself off at the same pace Cas' tongue was moving. Dean whimpered and moaned, biting at his lip harshly  
  
Castiel’s eyes flashed red and he moved his head up, nosing at Dean's hand with a stubborn look. That was _his_ job. If the Alpha was going to please Dean he was going to do it without help, it was almost a blow to his ego.  
  
"S-Sorry, Alpha..." Dean whimpered and moved his hands to his sides, gripping the sheets so he wouldn’t try it again. Dean was used to doing these things by himself, so he needed to get used to having the help from a real Alpha  
  
Castiel licked a broad stripe on the underside of Dean’s dick before moving back to his slick covered hole. The Alpha wedged his tongue inside and started licking along the Omegas walls, eating all the slick in reach as he delved deeper.  
  
Dean gasped loudly as he gripped the sheets tighter, not wanting to disturb the Alpha. He whimpered and pushed back, or at least trying to. "Al-Alpha, please!" He whined and begged, not quite knowing what he was begging for  
  
Castiel’s tongue licked over the bundle of nerves nestled inside of the Omega on its expedition to find all of the slick within him, purring deeply. His blue eyes glazed over in a haze, god he never wanted to pull back, he wanted to stay here like this forever. Dean knew he wouldn’t last long, and when Cas' tongue flicked across his prostate, he knew it would come up faster than he thought. "Alpha!" He cried out, his hand quickly grabbing at his hair to try and aim him for that spot again  
  
Castiel’s eyes shot open when he was pulled impossibly closer, the hands gripping his hair holding him in place. Fuck the way Dean cried out encouraged his Alpha to continue, wanting more rewards for his efforts. The Prince curled his tongue and swiped it over the Omega’s prostate as he began to tongue fuck the Omega lazily, eyes trained on his flushed face. God the way his freckles and green eyes stood out against the moonlight flooding the room through the glass windows made him look like a Greek god; the Alpha loved it.  
  
Dean’s moans and whines became more frequent and even louder than what they originally were. Cas' name was at the very tip of his tongue, and when he finally spilled over, he wailed out Cas' name like a mantra, coating his stomach and chest with his cum. Castiel’s eyes fluttered shut when Dean clenched around his tongue, a moan reverberating from his chest. Dean looked absolutely beautiful, and his moans were music to the Alphas ears.  
  
Dean fell limp and his muscles relaxed as he let out a soft and shaky breath. His grip on Cas' hair slowly released before he dropped his hand, panting lightly. Castiel pulled back and purred deeply, licking his lips. "You’re as beautiful as the moment I met you, Dean." He said gently, sitting back on his haunches while he watched the tired Omega.  
  
Dean opened his eyes and a blush spread out across his cheeks, swallowing thickly. As of for now, he would be okay until the next heat cycle came. "Y-You...I..." Dean gulped and blushed harder. "You didn’t do anything..." Dean breathed out, almost shocked that the Alpha didn’t take him right then and there.  
  
Castiel laid next to Dean and nuzzled him, a soothing purr rumbling from his chest. "You told me not to, I would never do that unless you told me with your thoughts intact." He said gently.  
  
Dean licked his lips and looked down at Cas, his face felt like it was on fire from how hard he was blushing. "I-I'm n-not ready for that..." Dean admitted. "Mating I mean... I-I'm not ready for it." He whispered. Hell, this was the first time for him actually having any type of sex with another being!  
  
Castiel looked at Dean and nodded. "Do you mean you don't want me to bite you? Or you don't want me to...um, penetrate you." He asked awkwardly. The Alpha so badly wanted to claim Dean as his own, to make Dean his wife, the eventual Queen of Lawrence, but god if Dean didn't want it he would wait for eternity.  
  
"I...I need to know you better..." Dean whispered and bit his lip, blushing and almost ashamed that he's already gone this far with the Alpha. "I’ve stayed a virgin for nineteen years, and my Omega showed up when I was eleven and I’m still going. I just...I’m scared... A-And I barely know you..." He rambled.  
  
Castiel frowned at the rejection and nodded, laying next to Dean awkwardly. Yes, he had only known Dean for about a day and a half, but god he felt so connected to him. If he hadn't he would have left him to the guards on a guilty conscience the day Dean stole that medicine. His Alpha, himself, his whole being loved Dean so much it hurt. It made him sad to know Dean didn't feel the same. The Prince put on a fake smile and sat up. "Well, you should rest. I will be right back." He said before walking to the bathroom to get water for Dean  
  
Castiel came back with water and gave Dean a soft smile, handing it to him carefully. Dean sighed and sat up, bringing his knees to his chest and watching the Alphas movements carefully. "I’m not...rejecting you..." Dean whispered. "I just need time...please..."

"Dean, I would never force you into anything. You don't have to beg for time. I will wait my whole life for you. Even if you'd reject me every day. Even I proposed to you every day and you said no. Even if you found someone else. I would wait for you." The Prince assured before kissed Dean’s forehead softly and standing up. He walked back to the bathroom and stripped his clothes off, pulling on a plain shirt and boxer shorts after he washed the slick from his face.  
  
Dean sighed in relief as he took a small sip of water, leaning down and pulling his boxer briefs on so he wasn't completely naked anymore. "H-Hey Cas?" Dean called as he stared at the door.  
  
Castiel came out of the bathroom and smiled, walking to the Omega before crashing down on the bed with excitement. "Yes, Dean?" He asked softly, staring at Dean like he was everything in the world that he needed.  
  
Dean blushed a little as he looked down at Cas and bit his lip. "What...hm..." He breathed out. "What're your kinks?" He asked, wanting to get to know him better. "Favorite thing to do? Favorite food?"  
  
Castiel tilted his head and smiled. "Well, I don't know what a kink is, but I like to take care of and observe animals. I love to learn about the common folk. My favorite food is hamburgers." Castiel said cheerily, a gentle and calm look on his face.  
  
"I love burgers too." Dean smiled a little, "and cherry pie." He said and licked his lips with a hum. "B-But um...a kink is like...something that turns you on," Dean mumbled while rubbed the back of his neck and took a drink of water  
  
Castiel hummed and laid his head back, staring at the ceiling as he thought. "Well, I for one like a bossy partner." He said with before shooting a quick wink in Deans direction. "Like an example of turning me on would be when you forced my mouth closer when I did something you liked. That was _hot_." The Prince said, clicking his tongue in a flirty way at the Omega as he brought his hands behind his head and settled into the pillow. "What about you. We'll trade kinks." The Alpha said.  
  
Dean smiled a little with a soft blush, laying back next to Cas and sighing. He draped an arm over his stomach, another going behind his head. "You won't make fun of me?" He asked and bit his lip. "You have to promise."  
  
Castiel nodded and smiled, turning his head to look at Dean. The way Dean was spread out, looking so relaxed and serene, it made Cas feel at home. And it was true, Dean was _so_ fucking hot when he was bossy, it was unbelievable.  
  
Dean sighed and bit his lip, thinking of the best way to word it. "Humiliation and degrading..." Dean mumbled a little. Even though he was bossy in the sheets didn’t mean he didn’t want a mate just as bossy. "And...a-and to be honest, I didn’t mind wearing that dress," he admitted quietly. "So maybe feminization...i’ve never tried any of it. But...but porn makes it look nice."  
  
Castiel tilted his head and rolled onto his side, facing the Omega with a curious look. "Why would one like to be humiliated and degraded? I am not making fun of you, I promise it is purely curiosity." Cas asked. He could do that, definitely, but he wanted to know why Dean wanted that from him if he were supposed to do that to help the Omega.  
  
Dean shrugged and looked down. "I dont know...It’s just interesting," Dean said. "Being humiliated and degraded during sex just seems...I don’t know...exciting." He admitted.  
  
Castiel nodded and slowly reached a hand out, cupping Dean’s cheek. "How are you feeling?" He asked, referring to Dean's heat. The Prince knew that sometimes Omega had awful heats, especially when they weren't knotted over and over.  
  
"As of right now? Okay...I guess..." Dean sighed. "It'll get worse before it ends...it always does usually." Dean admitted and looked up at Cas, leaning his cheek into Cas' hand.  
  
Castiel stared at Dean for a moment, eyes observing Dean's own before he surged forward, kissing the breath from the Omega like he wanted to the moment he saw him. The Prince pulled back and kept his eyes closed, breathing in steadily. He shyly opened his eyes and looked at Dean almost worriedly. "Sorry, I've wanted to do that for a long time." The Alpha admitted awkwardly.  
  
"And by a long time you mean for about a day and a half?" Dean chuckled a little before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and pulled away with a small blush. "It’s okay...I liked it." He whispered. "How's your dad gonna respond to this?"  
  
Castiel smiled at the teasing words and hummed, rolling on top of Dean and pecking his lips again. "Mmm, he’s going to be elated. Never once in my 24 years of living have I shown interest in another person “willingly”. He wants a stable queen and king to leave his kingdom to." Castiel explained, kissing Dean once more while he held himself up with his hands planted above Dean's shoulders.  
  
"You're 24!?" Dean said shocked. "You look so much younger! I-I'm only 19, gonna be 20 this month," Dean said and looked up at Cas with a small cheeky grin  
  
Castiel smiled broadly and chuckled, unable to resist kissing Deans perfect lips again. "Mmm, I hope you like older men, four years is a whopping difference." He said teasingly.  
  
"More age, more experience," Dean smirked and kissed him again, unable to stop himself. "You sure are a handyman, Castiel. You really know how to work the sheets."  
  
Castiel laughed and hummed seductively, kissing Dean for longer this time before pulling back, murmuring against Dean’s lips. "Stop calling me a handy man or I'll work your sheets."  
  
Dean chuckled a little and smiled up at the Alpha. "Do...Do you need help?" Dean asked with a soft blush, raising a knee slowly to Cas' crotch. "All that work must be tiring... And id hate to just leave my Alpha like this," he purred  
  
Castiel purred back, body moving like a panther over Dean as he leaned down and nipped his neck slightly. "Not until my Omega is satisfied." The Alpha growled out.  
  
Dean gasped when he felt his teeth graze his pulse point, looking up at him with wide owl-like eyes. "I am satisfied...for now anyways," He hummed and smiled a little. He hoped Cas’ father wouldn't give him shit for not mating yet, but knowing his father as well as he did, he knew that bastard would hurt Cas any way possible  
  
Castiel smiled and nibbled gently when noticing Deans reaction. "Mmm, still. I will be fine, I don't need anything in return until you are ready." The Prince said gently. Dean huffed with a small pout before there was a knock on the door, making Dean jump and blushing hard. "Expecting anyone?" Dean whispered to Cas.


	4. Burgers and Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some torture and fluff (Im trying to figure out how to put the fan art in the chapters so please comment how to! Or if you made some DM them to me and ill post it on here and both of my Instagram accounts! @seraph_castiel and @broken_grace. I love getting fan art it makes me so happy.)

Castiel shook his head and did a push-up to get off of Dean, slowly moving to glare at the door and growl lowly. If anyone was intending on harming his Omega, they would have to attempt to get through him, although that would be impossible with his size.

  
Dean sat up slightly to look at the door with weary eyes. If it was the King...he wouldn’t know how to say that he didn’t want to be mated yet. He knew the King probably hated his guts anyway. There was another few knocks on the door before it opened, Sam with his head down peeking in. "The King wants to speak to the both of you..." Sam said in a hushed voice.   
  
Castiel clenched his jaw and nodded. "Thank you Sam, I suggest you go to your room." He said softly before turning around and quickly moving to Dean. "No matter what, you say not a word. Okay? You stay quiet and let me do the talking. I can't live with myself if he hurts you. Please just let me talk." Cas begged quietly, eyes filled with worry.   
  
"But...b-but you could get hurt," Dean whimpered before sighing. "I'll try and stay quiet...but you know me..." He sighed and stood up, grabbing an old shirt that he didn’t even know who it belonged to and put it on. Castiel gently took Deans chin and turned him to look at him. "You will be quiet and then return to your room. I can't have any other Alphas near you when you are in heat, Dean. I  _ can’t... _ " he whispered pleadingly.   
  
"Yes, sir," Dean said and turned to the door, walking out into the hallway, making sure nobody was coming. "What do you think he'll ask?" Dean whispered.   
  
Castiel clenched his jaw and walked alongside Dean. "I don't know." He whispered in an octave higher than usual before coming to the King’s throne room and opening the door. The Prince walked to his father and kneeled before him, head bowed. "You asked for us, father?" He asked. Dean watched Cas' movements. He did  _ not  _ want to bow down to this asshole. "Castiel," the man grunted, his eyes dark as his eyes flickered between the Alpha and Omega.   
  
Cas looked up at the King and tensed. "Show me your Omega’s claiming mark." He stated, sitting back in his chair. Castiel stood up and put a protective arm around Dean. "Father, I did not claim Dean. It was a jointed decision that it was too fast to do a mate and claim yet, we  _ just _ met.." The Prince said. Zachariah clenched his jaw and sat forward in his chair, glaring at Cas. "What do you mean? If an Omega doesn't let you, you take it by force, it's not their decision!" The King barked out. "God you disgust me, with your lovey dovey feelings for the peasants."   
  
Dean wanted to say something, but also wanted to respect Cas' wishes, staying quiet. "He’s in heat," the guard next to the king whispered as if it wasn’t obvious. "He has missed his first chance. The first cycle is always the easiest to claim."   
  
Castiel stood taller at his father’s rage, staring him down. "Actually, no. I will not force a claim on an Omega. I will only claim Dean when we both are ready." The Alpha said stubbornly. He turned himself and Dean around and walked towards the door. 

 

The King raised his hands and motioned the guards towards Cas. In a blur Castiel was torn from Dean's side and slammed onto the floor face first, five other guards holding the large Alpha down as he struggled. One holding his head down with a knee in his back as the others got his limbs. The King stood up and sauntered over, glaring down at his son. 

 

"Five thousand three hundred and twenty seven times you have been to the white room. Each time worse than the next, and somehow you still have the nerve to disobey me." He growled out. The King sighed and looked up at Dean. "Take him to his room, and then give my son to Naomi. Tell her I want him out in time for breakfast." Zachariah said before stalking back to his throne. Two guards seized Dean and led him to his room as the others hauled Cas up and dragged him to the white room, the Alpha growling and fighting the whole way.   
  
"Let me go!" Dean whined and tried to tug his arms free from the guards' holds. "Let me go you pricks!" He snapped and dug his heels in the ground to stop himself from going into his room.   
  
Castiel heard Dean’s struggles and looked over his shoulder, eyes flashing red before he let out a enraged roar. The Alpha struggled against the group of guards and whined as they threw open the door the to the white room and dragged him in. The guards tied him to the table and marched out, helping the other guards put Dean in his room. They locked the door behind themselves and stood back in their posts. "Hey! Dickbags!" Dean yelled, pounding on the door and trying to get out of the room. He was so loud that his fists against the door could be heard echoing the hall.

 

Naomi looked up and let out a gleeful noise when she saw Castiel struggle against the metal restraints. "Back so soon are we?!" She teased. "Hey Naomi," a guard said with a smirk. "Tell your toy here that Deans gonna have a bit of  _ real _ fun," the guard snickered. Of course he was trying to get under the boy's skin. Anyone who touched the Prince’s future mate that was declared by the  _ King _ himself was bound to be tortured to death.    
  
Castiel let out an angry scream and glared at the guard, muscles flexing while he pulled at the restraints, his blue eyes now eyes dangerously red. One of the metal cuffs creaked slightly and he looked at the guard murderously. "Don't touch him!" The Alpha shouted. 

 

Some of the guards at Deans room heard the commotion and started running down the hall. "Hey! Hey don't let him out! Knock him out!" One of them yelled. Naomi quickly got out a needle and ran to the Prince, holding it front of his face. Castiel froze and tried to move away, knowing exactly what that was. It was another torture method he received a long time ago.   
  
"That’s right you little bitch," The guard hissed. "Right now? That Omega is in heat, and you did nothing about it," He growled. "It’s a consequence, Castiel. Just like what Naomi has been trying to teach you for so many years now. She should give you electrocution," The guard smirked. "He deserves it don’t you think? Or maybe a little more mentally scarring...the forced orgasm. I'll be back when i’m done with that screamer of yours," He sniggered and walked out of the white room. The door shut behind the guard and he walked close to Dean’s room but never went in. No matter how bad he wanted to get to that smell, he was doing it to give Cas shit, to trick Cas into thinking he actually fucked his Omega.   
  
Castiel hollered angrily, thrashing against the restraints and his eyes widened when the needle was pushed into his neck. The Alpha let out a stomach churning scream, eyes widening at the searing pain that filled his veins. "Don't touch him! Don't touch him please! DON’T TOUCH HIM! I’LL KILL YOU!" Cas screamed at the top of his lungs, tearing up at the pain filling his whole body.   
  
The Alpha let out a violent sob, jerking and straining as the pain filled his veins, he couldn’t get away from it. Naomi chuckled and sat back, setting the needle down. "Like my new toy? I worked on it for a while. Fixed it up a bit so it’s more controllable." She drawled as she watched the Prince writhe. Cas screamed in agony, feeling like he was being shredded from the inside as his Alpha thrived to get to his Omega.   
  
Dean was silent finally from behind his door, laying out on the bed and holding a pillow over his head. He was pissed at the King, guilty for Cas' pain, and he could already feel the next heat wave approaching. He knew the waves were coming so fast because of stress and all of the Alphas and Betas suddenly around him, but he didn’t like it.   
  
After thirty minutes of listening to the constant wails and glass shattering shouts and screams of the Prince, Naomi pouted when he went quiet. "What? Did it wear off? That's a shame." She huffed out. Castiel shuddered and trembled, clenching his jaw as he stared at the ceiling. Naomi checked her watch and then looked up at the sweaty Prince with disinterest. "You have two more hours until breakfast anyways. Want another dose?" She drawled as she stood up and picked up another needle. "Or do you want the electricity shocker." She purred out while she walked over. Castiel stayed silent, thinking about how much danger Dean could be in, or if he was okay.   
  
Castiel tensed when she finally sighed. "Fine, good old fashion electricity then." Naomi said half heartedly, grabbing the head ring and placing it on his head. "No...no please. Please just let me-" Cas begged, eyes widening when they skipped four levels and went straight to level five. The Prince let out a hoarse scream and jerked, falling back to the metal table when it stopped. "It's almost time for breakfast, stop being a baby." Naomi huffed out, cranking the lever up to level six.   
  
Dean didn't want to go to breakfast. He just wanted to stay in bed, curled up and let his heat go through its natural order. With the way the guard pounded on the door, constantly telling him to get ready, he finally got up. He moved towards the bathroom, trudging more than walking, as he started the shower. Dean stepped onto the tile flooring, trying to scrub off all of that 'honey and lavender' scent from his skin. He sighed under the hot stream, feeling his mind turn all fuzzy and his body turn warm as his heart thudded in his chest. He couldn't go to breakfast, he couldn't because of his heat.    
  
Guards burst into the room and started unstrapping Cas, causing Naomi to let out a disappointed noise. "Tata! Hope to see you soon!" She called out as the Prince was dragged down the hall. Castiel looked like he had been dumped in a bucket of sweat and had a pale green color to his skin, causing the guards to grimace before they swung open Dean's door and slung the Prince inside. Castiel thudded to the floor and landed in a heap, coughing violently. "Your Omega really showed me a good time!" The guard said sardonically before slamming the door shut. Dean was still in the shower, quiet as he scrubbed at his skin and trying to wash away that lovely scent the alphas seemed to be drawn to. "Cas?" Dean called out from the bathroom, peeking his head out of the shower curtain.   
  
Castiel let out a broken groan and rolled onto his stomach, weakly pushing himself up. He couldn't smell anything but Dean's heat, the guard must have helped him through it. The Prince walked back to the bed and collapsed with a grunt, staring at the wall with a tired look. An hour than what was his usual time in the White Room, but it wasn't the longest he'd been sentenced to.   
  
Dean got out of the shower, wrapping a soft towel around his waist. He came out into the bathroom, looking at Cas sprawled out on the bed. "Cas? Are you okay? Alpha, are you hurt?" Dean kept asking, eyes wandering his body checking for injuries. Castiel groaned and pulled a pillow over, breathing in the smell of his future mate desperately. "Injuries aren't visible." He grumbled into the pillow.   
  
"What did they do this time?" Dean asked and set a hand on the back of Cas' shoulder, looking at him genuinely concerned. "I hope you know that I hate your father."   
  
Castiel chuckled hoarsely and smiled weakly at the Omega. "Injections and electrocution." He said nonchalantly. "It was a test trial for a new method." The Prince croaked, grimacing at the memory. “God if that doesn’t make me love you even more.”   
  
Dean sighed and nodded. "Come on, the guards are gonna come back if we don’t get to breakfast soon," Dean mumbled as he pulled away, starting to dry off. He was already seen naked once, so it wasn’t as big of a deal as he dried off and scrambled for clothes from his bag.   
  
Castiel let his eyes roam over the Omega lazily before he looked up at the ceiling and took a shaky breath. "Did you have sex with one of them?" He asked hesitantly, voice filled with pain.   
  
"What?" Dean asked in shock. "Hell no, I wouldn’t let a guard lay a hand on me if they even wanted to," Dean rolled his eyes, pulling on a clean pair of briefs that were a tad too small, pulling on his brown pants that had a few tears in them near the ankles and a white shirt that was practically see through with a few dirt stains. Castiel let out a purr at the words, watching Deans ass as his eyes flickered red. The smell of Omega heat filled the room, basically suffocating him with it. Dean was poor, he didn't have the luxury of nice clean clothes every morning, so he wore what he had. Castiel stood up, his Alpha giving him strength as he watched Dean with interest.   
  
Dean acted as if he didnt hear the gentle purr roll from the Alpha's lips. He bent down and grabbed his heat box, taking out the scent blockers. "I’ve never used these...will they work?" Dean asked before looking up at Cas, seeing his red eyes staring him down like prey.   
  
Castiel nodded towards Dean’s dress and purred deeply, taking a stalking step forward. His nostrils flared at the musky honey scent smell filling the room, a larger bulge growing in his pants.   
  


Dean froze in his spot, looking back at the dress that was draped over the chair and back at Cas. "You...You want me to wear the dress?" He asked and tilted his head, a small blush covering his cheeks. "B-But people will smell me more a-and that’s dangerous remember?" He croaked out nervously.   
  
Castiel stepped closer, his deeper, husky Alpha voice ringing out. "How about we skip breakfast." He said seductively, stepping forward and resting his hands on the Omega’s hips. The Alpha swayed gently, as if he was ballroom dancing while he offered a playful smirk.   
  
Dean licked his lips, his cheeks blushing as he looked into the Alpha’s eyes, feeling himself being lured in. "A-And do what?" He whispered, his normally calm voice a little shaky from nerves.   
  
Castiel leaned down and chuckled lowly by Deans ear, his alpha loving the reaction he was getting. "Eachother?" He purred out, gently grabbing onto Dean's earlobe with his teeth. Dean’s eyes widened and a small whimper left his lips, feeling like he was melting into the Alpha’s touch. "B-But...th-the mate thing.." He mumbled worriedly. If only Castiel could persuade him...maybe he'd actually give in. Its an Omega’s lifestyle to be afraid, but Dean was only afraid of one thing. This.   
  
Castiel immediately pulled back, taking a few steps away from his Omega, assuming the answer was a no instantly. "My apologies, I don't know what came over me." Cas trailed off, quickly moving to pull on his Prince suit. "You should stay here, it is safer, I will bring you food." Cas would never force Dean into anything, and when Dean said no it genuinely meant no to him.    
  
"C-Cas..." Dean said and bit his lip, holding a hand out as if trying to bring Cas back. "You don’t have to apologize, it was my fault for not using the scent blockers earlier. But...I-I'm not... _ totally _ ...against it." He whispered shyly, offering the Alpha a blushing school girl smile. Castiel looked up, the hurt from the rejection leaving his face in favor of a surprised look. "You aren't...?" The Alpha asked softly, admiring the shy look on Dean's perfect features.   
  
Dean shook his head and looked down, playing with his fingers with a soft sigh. "Just...I’ve never done it before...had sex, that is...a-and it probably hurts and it’s scary okay?" He whispered.    
  
Castiel stepped forward and gently took Dean’s hands, looking into his eyes lovingly. "It doesn't hurt, I promise you. I will take my time and make sure that you will feel nothing but pleasure. When you are ready, feel free to surprise me in a...surprising or seductive way." The Alpha said with a wink. "I must go, but I'll be back in ten minutes. I will grab food for the both of us." Castiel said before grabbing his formal coat and running out the door.   
  
Dean sighed and looked back at the dress, smiling a little before shaking his head and laughing. Cas sure had a funny way with his words, but they were always so simple to understand in a way. He sighed as he looked down at his lame choice of clothes, grumbling as he realized the nicest clothes he had was that stupid dress.   
  


Dean had the maids put the dress back on him as it was the nicest pair of clothes he owned. He huffed and sprawled out on the large bed in boredom, face pushed into a pillow as he was all spread out in a starfish shape, not thinking about the fact that Cas would be back so soon.

  
Ten minutes later Castiel started down the hallway, smiling at the hamburgers and pie he snuck from the kitchen for Dean, remembering he said that he loved both pie and hamburgers earlier. "He's gonna love this." The Alpha mumbled proudly to himself as he walked down the hallway, a large smile plastered on his face.   
  
Castiel nudged the door open and came in, placing the plates on the table and picking up a fork before turning to Dean. "I brought..." He trailed off when seeing Dean was wearing a dress. The Prince’s breath hitched at the sight of Dean splayed out and stared, his mouth hanging open.   
  
Dean yelped when he heard Cas' voice, almost falling off the bed by how fast he turned, his face a beet red. "I’m sorry you had to see that," He squeaked, clearing his throat as he stood. "What did you bring to eat?"   
  
Castiel stared at Dean in awe, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he cleared his throat and shyly gestured to the table. "I-I um...burgers and pie." He said sheepishly, glancing over at Dean; his mouth suddenly felt too dry.   
  
"Awesome," he grinned and grabbed his plate, growing a little courageous and kissing Cas' cheek. "Thank you!" He hummed and sat back down on the bed.   
  
Castiel paused and stared at the place Dean had stood in, a dreamy smile spreading over his face. "Hah~" the Alpha breathed out, swaying slightly while he fought the urge to touch his cheek.   
  
A sudden moan left Dean’s lips as he took a bite of pie. "Holy shit, this crap is awesome," He moaned out at the taste. He licked the cherry filling from his lips and then his fork. Castiel’s eyes flickered up to Dean and his mouth became a  _ literal _ desert. He gawked and watched Dean with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Oh god it was too much. He was so beautiful in the dress, but the way he was licking things and moaning did so many things to the Alpha, it was crazy.   
  
Deam cleaned the fork until there was almost nothing on it, taking another large bite of pie and not even bothering with the burger yet. He would close his eyes at every bite, his body would go almost fully relaxed. "Who the hell does the baking because jesus christ, this is great!"   
  
Castiel’s pants became way too tight, his cock swelling and thickening with each moan and movement of Dean’s mouth. "Benny." He rasped out, pupils dilating at the display the Omega was putting on.   
  
"Well i’m gonna have to give this Benny dude a great big kiss because this tastes like heaven," He breathed out and moaned again, licking the fork completely clean.   
  
Castiel grimaced at the words and immediately snapped out of it, it was like getting a large bucket of ice water dumped on him. His future mate was moaning and talking about kissing another Alpha while provocatively licking a fork. Cas grabbed his plate and sat down, taking a bite out of his burger, unable to enjoy the show anymore as he set his plate down while he chewed.   
  
"Jeez, what got your panties in a twist?" Dean asked, almost immediately seeing the frustration and almost pissy look in Cas' eyes.   
  
Castiel looked Dean dead in the eyes and sighed before picking his fork up. "I'm gonna give this John dude a great big kiss because this tastes like heaven." Castiel breathed out, moaning huskily before licking the fork and sucking the invisible food off of it dramatically, obviously mocking Dean. The Alpha set the fork down and looked Dean dead in the eyes, an eyebrow raised in challenge. "Benny is similar to a father figure, he has known me since I was a pup." The Prince said as he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, looking away from Dean with a jealous and grossed out look.   
  
"I didn’t mean it like that," Dean rolled his eyes. "I don’t even know the guy! And it’s not like i just go around kissing people because A) its gross, and B) gross again. I’ve only kissed one person and that was you..." Dean trailed off when he realized what he was saying. He quickly diverted his eyes and looked down at his food. "Thanks for the food..." He mumbled, trying to change the subject.   
  
Castiel looked back at Dean and purred deeply, his inner Alpha puffing his chest out and purring in pride at the fact he was Dean's first kiss. He quickly got up and dashed over, setting Deans plate on the bed side table before tackling him in a hug, nuzzling everywhere he could reach with a playful growl.   
  
Dean squeaked out in shock as he gripped at Cas' biceps, being the only thing he could reach by how Cas had him tightly in a hug. "Caaas!" Dean whined and chuckled at the Alpha’s little nuzzles and playful growls.   
  
Castiel let out a loud purr and nipped Deans neck quickly before rolling off to the side with a big grin. "I was your first kiss." He said pridefully.   
  
Dean chuckled a little and looked down at him. "Why do you look so proud about that? Is that like...some sort of ego thing?" Dean asked, genuinely curious. Cas had to remember that Dean didn’t really know the ways that Alphas worked. He didn’t understand their jealousy and aggressive behaviors. He just...flat out didn’t understand.   
  
Castiel nodded and looked at Dean with a dorky smile. "Yes, it makes me feel...strong and powerful, like I am capable, also that I have claimed something special of yours, and that brings our bond closer." He explained awkwardly, smiling at the Omega.   
  
Dean nodded with a small smile, giving his lips a chaste kiss before getting up and taking a sip of water that was on the bedside table. "Is there...any possible way for me to get better clothes besides this dress?" He asked as he laid back down. "All of my clothes are either dirty, ripped, or too small."   
  
Castiel fake pouted and nuzzled Dean, a teasing look on his face. "Why? I quite like you in that dress." He said huskily, nuzzling down Dean’s jawline.   
  
"Because, I can’t wear the same dress for the rest of my life," Dean chuckled a little but moved his head a little, a small and submissive gesture as he bared his neck.   
  
Castiel let out a deep and escalating purr at the sight of his future mate baring his neck to him, his inner Alpha preened. The Prince leaned down and licked a broad, firm stripe up the Omegas scent gland, purring softy at the wonderful smell of honey and lavender that he loved so much.   
  
Dean sucked in a sharp breath, biting his lip as he closed his eyes and pulled Cas' head closer to his neck. He let out a shaky breath before he quickly wrapped his legs around his hips and flipped them, smirking down at Cas from his spot perched on the Alpha's lap. Who said an Omega couldn't take charge?


	5. Wanna Hear You

Castiel thudded back against the soft sheets and let out a throaty growl at how Dean pulled him closer. Right when he was about to repeat his past motion his world spun and he landed back on the pillows with a thud. The Alpha let out a playful purr and watched Dean, a smirk to match on his own face.   
  
Dean leaned down, his lips slowly brushing against Cas' lips teasingly. "No biting, remember?" He whispered, giving his bottom lip a playful nip before burrowing his face into the Alphas neck, kissing along his neck and jaw. The Prince growled, baring his teeth playfully to Dean’s words. His blue eyes fluttered shut, the kisses forcing a breathless noise from his lips. "I think you like biting." Cas gasped out.   
  
Dean smirked along his lips. "Maybe...maybe not," he mumbled, grazing his teeth along Cas' pulse point. "But I think you like it more..." He breathed out.   
  
Castiel groaned, hands fisting in the sheets as his head tipped back to give Dean more room. "You're a minx." The Alpha breathed out, loving every nip and kiss his Omega was giving him. God it took everything in him not to flip them over and ravish Dean with all of his love and efforts. "And you love it," Dean hummed, giving his collar bone a nip and tiny bite. Dean licked back up the Alphas neck before pressing a kiss to his lips and pulling away with a teasing smirk.   
  
Castiel bit his lip and looked up at Dean before grabbing his waist and flipping them. "My turn." The Alpha purred by Dean’s ear huskily. Dean mewled and smirked up at Cas, licking his lips. "N-No c-claiming..." He breathed out, baring his neck for the Alpha above him.   
  


"I wouldn't claim you unless you begged me to do it while you moaned my name like a prayer, Omega." The Alpha purred out before moving down like a panther and licking up Dean’s scent gland. A throaty purr came from his lips at the smell. "Honey and lavender..." Castiel said quietly, wrapping his hand behind the nape of Dean's neck to pull him closer to his mouth. The Prince nipped and sucked and kissed anywhere he could reach, covering the Omega’s body with his own.   
  


Dean let out a soft little moan as he bared his neck more, pushing his head back to bare his throat to the Alpha. Dean purred and licked his lips, sighing at the content feeling. The Omega in him wanted to be mated so bad, but Dean was slowly starting to consider it. He was starting to understand Cas more, and he was starting to get pissed at Zach, and he knew that once Cas became King, Zachariah would be out of the picture.   
  
Castiel purred deeply and sucked a dark mark on the Omegas tan neck, loving the contrasting look. "Mmm, tell me what you want, Omega." He said lowly.   
  
Dean shivered and opened his eyes, looking up and breathing one word and one word only, "You." Dean licked his lips, eyes glowing their bright amber with the little specks of green still there, contrasting against the amber.   
  
Castiel looked at Dean with a shocked and love filled look, lips parted. "Let's get this dress off of you..?" He breathed out, running his hands gently down Deans sides. Dean breathed out and sat up, nodding as he helped Cas pull the dress off his body. He bit his lip and looked up into Castiel's eyes, feeling lured into the Alpha.   
  
Castiel let out a deep purr, letting his eyes roam over Dean’s half bare form. "You're beautiful." He said breathlessly before crawling back on top of the Omega, like a tiger stalking its prey. "What do you want me to do?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to overstep the boundaries.   
  
Dean sucked in a sharp breath. What did he want? He wasn’t sure if he was ready...but yet at the same time, he was. He’s always been so scared of claims and mating and...and he didn’t know why. Maybe it was the commitment part of claiming? But maybe he was ready. "Mark me," He whispered in an unsure voice.   
  
Castiel’s breath hitched, his pupils dilating, swallowing the ocean blue almost completely. "Are you sure? I promise that I will only treat you well, and I will make this painless, I promise it will feel amazing." He said gently, cupping the Omega’s cheek.   
  
Of course he wasn’t fully sure, but it had to happen at some point. Yes, it was an achievement for someone as good looking as him to still be a virgin, but he couldn't stay one forever. Hell, he was bound to be a  _ Queen _ . "Y-Yes, Alpha...I’m sure..." Dean whispered.   
  
Castiel nodded and stood up, slowly taking off his clothes as he stared at Dean. The Alpha knew he was huge, and he definitely didn't want to scare off Dean. He slowly crawled back on the bed after taking off every piece of clothing, a shy smile on his face. "Hello." Castiel said awkwardly when they came face to face.   
  
Dean blushed as he looked up at Cas, licking over his lips. At just the thought of them doing something, he could feel a slickness between his legs once again, that or maybe it was just his heat. "H-Hello..." He repeated softly.

 

Castiel kissed Dean gently before pausing and pulling back, his nostrils flaring at the smell of slick. The Alpha couldn't help himself, he let out a loud purr and start sucking and kissing at Dean’s neck, hands gripping the Omega’s slim hips as he made his way to his collarbones. Dean bared his neck fully to the Alpha as he let out a soft and quiet moan, the blush still evident on his cheeks as even he could smell the honey and lavender Cas was always talking about. Dean opened his legs wide enough for Cas' body to fit between them.   
  
The Alpha groaned softly at the way Dean was responding, his fingers hooked in Dean's waistband and pulled down slowly while he mouth mapped out Dean's chest. Cas licked gently over one of Dean's nipples before sucking it into his mouth, blue eyes looking up at Dean for permission. By the strangled moan that left his lips, Dean was almost fully giving Cas the permission he wanted. He found his hands tangling into the Alpha’s dark hair, kneading and lightly gripping at the wild strands.   
  
Castiel let out a guttural growl, eyes becoming hooded as he sucked and kneaded the bud with his teeth. The Alpha wrapped his arms around Dean’s lower back and pulled him closer, moving his lips to the other nipple. "Mmm, like that?" He asked softly, eyes twinkling mischievously.   
  
Dean nodded his head, a soft moan escaping his full lips as he gave his hair a small tug. He’s never done anything like this before. The sensations he was feeling sent him out of control at this point, and the wetness between his legs would only increase the more he was turned on. "C-Cas..." Dean whimpered, arching his chest closer to Cas' mouth.

 

Castiel smiled and pulled away from the pointed buds, kissing his way down Dean’s stomach until he was overwhelmed by the smell of  _ Omega _ . The Alpha let out a deep and rumbling purr before pushing Dean’s legs over his muscular shoulders. "Fuck l could just eat you." Cas whispered huskily, licking up every ounce of slick in slight. His strong tongue slid around Dean’s slick covered hole before sliding in, working his Omega open for him.

  
Castiel let out a deep moan at the way Dean pulled him impossibly closer, pulling his long tongue back. "You're heat coming back yet, baby?" He asked quietly, pushing his tongue all the way inside of Dean's hole, licking every wall in an attempt to find his prostate. Dean’s heels dug into Cas' back, especially when Cas finally did find that bundle of nerves that always made Dean lose it. "Fuck!" Dean breathed out, gripping onto Cas' hair in a desperate hold, his fingers digging in between the shoulder muscles and the nape of his neck.   
  
Castiel purred, causing vibrations to curl through his tongue as he curled his tongue and licked at the Omega’s sweet spot, groaning and gasping each time Dean tugged at his hair or grip at his back. Oh fuck it was so unbelievably hot.   
  
Dean whimpered, feeling his climax approaching rapidly by how Cas constantly put some sort of pressure onto his prostate. "Alpha..." Dean whined lowly, the whine being dragged out by a moan. Castiel pulled Dean’s hips closer, purring deeply and loudly at the moans coming from above him. His tongue curled and pressed against the bundle of nerves, thrusting slightly as he hummed, tongue vibrating strongly against the one spot that caused his future mate so much pleasure.   
  
Dean’s inner walls fluttered around Cas' tongue rapidly before he finally came with a long and drawn out whine, the sticky substance making a mess along the Omega’s stomach and chest. Castiel groaned at the feeling and pulled back, not even bothering to take Dean's hands from his hair. The Alpha crawled up and settled himself between Dean’s legs, looking into his pleasure hazed green eyes for permission. "Are you good?" He asked. Dean nodded quickly, licking his lips swiftly. "I-I’m good," He breathed out in a small pant, looking into  _ his  _ Alpha’s eyes. "A-Are you?"   
  
Castiel nodded and breathed out a 'yes' before slowly bringing Dean’s legs up to his shoulders. "I'll go slowly, your heat should have you already slick and prepped." Castiel assured as he lined himself up and pressed the tip of his cock against Dean’s hole. The Alpha brought his hands back up to balance himself over Dean’s shoulders, giving Dean a gentle look. His hips moved forward slightly, slowly pressing the head of his cock into his omega.   
  
Dean gasped loudly, closing his eyes tightly as a low groan left his lips. His heat did prep him well, but he was still tight around Cas' cock, the farther he would go, the tighter he would become. Dean adjusted quite quickly thanks to the second wave of his heat, and he was only eager for more. Castiel peppered Dean’s neck and chest with kisses, quickly trying to soothe his Omega as he bottomed out. Cas knew he was huge, he was eleven inches and  _ thick _ , god he hoped he didn't hurt Dean. "How do you feel?" He asked. Alphas always had large cocks, but some weren't as gentle as they could be.

 

Dean moaned at the slow glide of Cas' cock, blushing at how his husky and gravelly voice tickled his ear, both things causing a shiver to race up his spine. "M-More...please Alpha, more, it’s so good." He whined, begging even at the slow movements.   
  
Castiel leaned down, mouth hovering by Dean’s ear as he slowly began to pull his hips back, head catching on Dean's rim. "Don't hold anything back, wanna  _ hear  _  it." He said huskily before pushing his hips forward, testing Dean’s reaction. He started a slow thrust flattening his chest to Dean’s so Dean’s legs slid to the crook of his elbow, opening his hips up more for him. The Alpha tried to bottom out with ever slow roll of his hips, wanting to stretch Dean’s inner walls to completion.   
  
Dean could already tell just how sore he was going to be after this. By the way he could feel every single tiny movement inside him, he knew he was tight around his Alpha's cock. Dean dug his fingers into Cas' shoulder, moaning loudly at how slowly his walls would stretch farther and farther around Cas' thick cock. "Yeah? You like that?" Castiel growled lowly against the bolt of Dean's jaw, hips circling and rolling languidly. Dean’s moans were music to his ears, his hands and the way he was clinging to Cas spurring his inner Alpha on with each movement.   
  
"Alpha," Dean moaned out, arching his body impossibly closer as his heels dug into Cas' back. "F-Faster..." He whimpered. "H-Harder..."    
  


_ Oh god _ Dean’s demands were so greedy and desperate. "Yeah? You want it harder? Well, hold on to something." The Alpha purred out, arms lifting Dean's legs higher. With one deep, throaty purr he started thrusting in deep, hard strokes, building up speed with each one. It was a quick change from slow and languid to powerful, his cock stretching and working Dean’s hole wider with each pound of his hips forward.   
  
Dean’s eyes snapped open as he let out a loud and high pitched yelp, sounding like a scream. Hell, it might have been but Dean wasn’t sure as his words got all jumbled and his eyes practically rolled in the back of his head, groaning with pleasure. Castiel growled deeply at the sound, nipping and sucking his way along Dean’s neck. He took one arm from the side of Dean's head to hold the Omega’s hips up, making sure to drill against his prostate on every thrust into his tight heat. "Cas!" Dean cried out, clinging onto Cas as if his life depended on him, his moans tickling Cas' ear. "Alpha!" He wailed, digging his short nails into Cas' skin and making crescent indents into his tan back.   
  
Castiel groaned, eyes almost rolling back at the way Dean was wailing and mewling into his ear. "You fucking love it, don't you? You like your Alpha when he’s fucking you? You like it deep?" He growled huskily, the hand on Dean’s lower back gripping Deans ass. Dean moaned and arched his back. His face hiding in the crook of his neck as he cried out his moans like screams. He bit into Cas' shoulder to try and quiet himself, scared of others hearing his cries.   
  
Castiel let out a breathy moan, cock pounding into his Omega so hard that the headboard started hitting the wall with a large thudding sound. "Wanna hear you..." The Prince purred, mouth hanging open as he panted heavily.   
  
Dean bit into the Alpha’s shoulder deeper, his canines leaving bruises into Cas' skin as he moaned against his muscular shoulder. "P-People...w-will here!" He yelped out a moan before biting into his skin again.   
  
In a blur Castiel pulled all the way out and flipped Dean over, his chest flat to the bed and ass in the air. The Alpha purred at how his Omega looked presenting,  _ god _ he was beautiful. Cas crawled back on top of Dean and slid back in, holding his hips firmly as his hips pounded back into a brutal rhythm.   
  
Deans mouth was gaping open against the pillow, eyes squeezed shut as he screamed out in bliss. "Alpha!" He mewled loudly, practically screaming out the name as he repeatedly hit his prostate. Cas growled and flattened his chest to Dean’s back, his arms wrapping around Dean’s chest and stomach. "Scream for me, Dean. Do you like it when someone fucks you like this? Deep and hard? God I  _ love _ how you jostle and moan each time I fuck into you." The Prince rambled as his knot began to swell, catching on Dean's hole with every pump into him.   
  
Dean panted as he grabbed a fist full of the sheets, the other hand grabbing at the headboard. His back dipped to the point that his stomach was almost touching the bed, his ass up in the air just like he knew the Prince liked it. Dean moaned loudly, his noises bouncing off the walls and coming right back at him. He knew that possibly half the people living in the palace could hear his pleasure filled screams of ecstasy. "Cas! Fuck me!" He whined loudly, pushing his hips back greedily as he desperately tried to capture his knot.   
  
Cas groaned and fisted a hand in Dean’s hair gently, holding his head up so he was forced to let out all of his wails of euphoria, forced to let Cas know how well he was fucking him. The Alpha sucked on Dean’s neck lazily while he hips pistoned, sliding his cock in and out at a rough pace. He wanted Dean to come first, he wanted to be able to hear Dean's cries and watch him come before he got lost in his own pleasure. The Prince’s knot swelled and he rolled it against the Omega’s hole teasingly, A smirk on his full lips. "You know what to do." He said seductively by Dean’s ear.   
  
Dean moaned loudly as he slammed his hips back, wanting so badly to capture his Alpha's knot, wanting so badly to be knotted by the Alpha. He screamed out Cas' name in pure bliss as he came, clenching around the Alpha’s cock as his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head by how hard he had came, hell, he probably came twice and didnt even known it. His body felt numb at the moment, but he knew in a few hours he would be filled with pain from these events.   
  
Castiel let out a loud groan, head falling back at the feeling of Dean taking his knot into his hole. Oh fuck it was so  _ tight _ . "Oh Jesus fucking Christ, DEAN!" He moaned out, voice thick and guttural. The Alpha’s knot pulse as he spilled into the Omega. Before he could even think he leaned over and sank his teeth into the side of Dean's neck, claiming him, making him the future Queen of Lawrence.   
  
At first the bite was sheer pain, but it quickly turned into  _ so  _ much more. Love, lust, responsibility. Dean dropped to the bed, his ass still in the air while Cas' teeth were still busy making that permanent mark on Dean. After a minute Castiel pulled his teeth from Dean's neck and rolled them to the side, purring deeply while he licked and cleaned to wound. "Mine." He whispered, eyes closed at the content feeling coursing through him.   
  
Dean breathed out, trying to steady his breaths as he felt that mark slowly consuming his own being. That mark...made him who he was now. That mark was  _ part _ of him, just like Cas was now. He wondered what all came with the mark. Hes read things like sometimes the Alphas can mind link their mates, other times he read that the Alpha could literally hear every thought. He wasn’t so sure about that invasion of privacy yet. "Y-Yours..." He whispered.


	6. I can play that game too, Omega.

Castiel nuzzled along the back of Dean's neck with a sleepy smile, he had a  _ mate _ , he had a mate that he could cherish and take care of until the day that he died. The mind link was true, at any time both the Alpha and Omega could open and close the bond to let the other know how they were feeling. Which was a good thing. Cas also knew that the mind reading would be an invasion of privacy, so of course it wasn't true, and even if it was he wouldn't do it. "I love you, and I will take care of you." He murmured against the nape of Dean’s neck.   
  
Dean tensed a little as the word 'love' left Cas' lips. But he tried not to show it. That word…it was just so damn hard for Dean to say. "I-I know you will," He whispered, whimpering as he pushed back against the Alpha's knot. "You do so good with that already." Castiel couldn't help but feel a little rejected by the way Dean didn't say it back, but Dean didn't have to, it wasn't his job to love him back. The Alpha let out a long, drawn out throaty moan when Dean clenched around him, pulling another orgasm and flood of cum from his knot as he shuddered. " _ Dean _ !" He gasped, his head thrown back into the plush pillows.   
  
Dean moaned as he was filled once again, looking over his shoulder at Cas with hooded eyes and a small smirk. "Woops," He said, about to push back again. Just the feeling of staying full, not only of his lover's cock and knot, but also his cum as well. It was an  _ amazing  _ feeling.   
  
Castiel panted and brought his head back up, a blissed out look on his face as he gave a half hearted glare. "Don't you dare." The Prince said hoarsely, it was like having Dean with an automatic orgasm button and Cas being attached to the end of it. It  _ so  _ wasn't fair. "Why not?" Dean pouted, bringing his arm back and tangling his hands into his hair, bringing Cas' head down. Dean leaned against Cas' chest, their lips brushing together. "What if I want to?"   
  
Castiel groaned, eyes fluttering shut,  _ fuck  _ that's so hot. The Alpha purred deeply against Dean’s lips and whined. "Deeean!" He whimpered. Cumming two times in a row was already embarrassing, but fuck he could cum just from Dean acting like this, all demanding and in control.   
  
"Don’t whine, that’s my job," he said and pecked a kiss to his lips, returning to his original position. Dean couldn’t help but pout when he could feel Cas' knot slowly going down from it's swelling, wanting nothing more than to fill himself up again and again and again. Castiel smirked when he felt a distant, tingling arousal in the back of his head, it was almost as if it was his own arousal, but it wasn't affecting him. "Someone's horny." The Alpha teased, shifting so his deflating knot was pressed against Deans prostate. "I can play that game too,  _ Omega _ ." Cas purred huskily.   
  
Dean whimpered at the pressure against his prostate. "I-It’s not my fault i’m in heat. P-Probably third stage an-anyway." He breathed out, blushing furiously. "Last stage is a-always the h-hardest."   
  
"Does that mean you're going to be an absolute mess, sweaty, slick covered, and laid out on my bed all night, pleading for me to fuck you until I can't anymore and you've came five times, and then you'd ride me like you were born to do it? Cause in that case I'm in." Castiel teased, nipping at the nape of Dean's neck playfully. Dean shivered and moaned when Cas' teeth grazed the spot Cas had claimed him, the Alpha's words going right down south, Dean already feeling the slickness starting up again. "S-Stop, y-you're gonna make it worse," he whimpered, shuddering at the stickiness pooling between his thighs.   
  
Castiel smirked and felt a rush of pride, smiling at Dean’s need. His need to be fucked by his Alpha. His need to be fucked by  _ him _ . "Yeah, you like it when I dirty talk against your ear? Cause I love what it does to you. Makes you all slick and shivering.  _ Fuck  _ it’s hot." The Prince whispered huskily against the shell of Dean's ear, his hot breath ghosting over it.   
  
Dean breathed out shakily and as if it would stop the slickness, he pushed back on Cas' knot once again with a small whimper. "Cas," Dean whined, trying to hide his face from the Alpha. "Oh-GOD!" Cas shouted, a large wave of ecstasy shooting through him as he came again. The Alpha whined and panted, breathing raggedly. "Dean! Not fair!" He whined hoarsely, having cum three times in the past five minutes.   
  
"Hey! You teased me! I think that’s plenty of fair!" Dean huffed and smiled a little at the satisfaction of being filled, and at the fact that he could do this to Cas so easily. "You made me sticky, and I made you cum. I think it’s fair." Castiel growled lowly, his eyes playful while he looked at the mating mark on Dean’s neck. "Mmm, I'm gonna do so many things to you." He purred deeply, mouthing at a spot behind Dean’s ear. Dean couldn’t help but melt into the touch, closing his eyes as he bared the side of his neck the best he could for the Alpha. For  _ his  _ Alpha. Dean hummed softly, moaning behind sealed lips.   
  
Castiel purred and sucked under the bolt of Dean's jaw, leaving a hickey in his wake. His hands came up and held the other side of Dean's neck up so he could access it easier. The Alpha pulled out and rolled Dean onto his back eagerly, a low growl coming from him before sealed his lips back to Dean's neck, licking and sucking and nibbling at the mating bite he put there. Dean moaned as the mark sent heat straight south. He bared his neck as much as he could, holding the Alpha close to him.   
  
Castiel ran his hands down Dean’s sides and purred, pulling back as he stared into Dean’s green eyes with his own blue ones. "I love you." He said breathlessly, a loving smile on his face. Dean smiled a little, licking over his lips before kissing the corner of his lips. "I..." He paused and swallowed thickly, blushing hard. "Love you too," Dean said quickly. Cas paused and let out a loud purr, eyes filling with love and trust. "I love you.." he breathed out again, kissing Dean one last time before kissing at his neck lazily. "Oh god I love you."   
  
"And I hope you know that we can't have sex 24/7," Dean chuckled and smiled as Cas peppered kisses to his neck. "Your dad's probably proud now that you finally got me to say yes, huh?" He joked. The Alpha froze mid kiss, his whole body tensing at the words. "Oh...um, yes, sure. Yeah." Cas whispered, pulling away as he fought back the icy feeling in his veins. Why would Dean say that? Unless he was concerned about his father being related to their mating. What if Dean only agreed because he was a Prince? Dean hadn't wanted to be mated an hour prior.   
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Dean asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked up at his Alpha, running his hands through the Alpha's hair.   
  
Castiel looked at Dean with a nervous look and sighed. "Do you love me because I'm a Prince? Or for me being me?" He asked awkwardly. The Alpha was always insecure about people trying to get him to date them because he was the future king. No one ever showed interest when they didn't know he was the Prince, but as soon as they realized he had a new best friend.   
  
"What?" Dean asked shocked. "I dont give a flying rat's ass that you're a prince, and you know that." Dean narrowed his eyes. "You know that I dont give a damn about the royals, about money, about  _ status _ . None of that shit matters to me." Dean growled a little. "I hate the fact that you just thought that low of me."   
  
Castiel looked up and tilted his head. "I have never once thought low of you. Every single time I think I've found someone who loves me the same I figure out it’s about my status. Forgive me for being a little worried. I love you more than anything and I  _ want  _ you in my life Dean, it just was something that I would have asked eventually." The Alpha explained quickly, taking Dean’s hands into his own with a soft smile.   
  
"And you didn’t think of asking that  _ before  _ we mated?" Dean asked, gritting his teeth. "You're stuck with me now, Castiel. Whether you want to be or not."   
  
Cas flinched and he opened the bond, smiling and ignoring the pain he felt at the words and quickly putting Dean’s hand over his heart. "Every fiber in my being loves you. The moment I first met you I instantly fell in love, with your eyes, your smile, your stubborn attitude. I knew that you were someone who could keep my Alpha at bay, someone who would slap the back of my head when I got too hot headed. You're my other half Dean, of course I love being 'stuck' with you. It's not being stuck, I  _ chose _ this." Cas said lovingly, god he loved how little of a temper Dean had, it reminded him that he needed to be more grounded.   
  
Dean did have a quick fuse, and it only took small things to make him blow. But he would always take the time to listen to the other half of the story. He was a commoner, a  _ peasant _ . He was used to harsh work and a strong hand that told him to keep going. That was how the boy was raised. He clenched his jaw and looked down, feeling the Alpha’s heartbeat pulse against the palm of his hand, it was a great feeling. "Fine...you win..." He mumbled, a small smile stretching across his lips. "But don’t test me. Just because I’m an Omega, doesn’t mean jack shit."   
  
Castiel let out a dreamy sigh and slouched slightly, a lazy smile on his face. "I know, you're incredibly sexy when you're angry." He breathed out.

  
"As i’ve been told," Dean said and ran a hand through his hair. "I’m not supposed to be  _ sexy  _ when i’m angry. I'm supposed to be feared," he huffed childishly.   
  
Cas cooed teasingly and slowly leaned over, locking his lips on Dean’s while he pushed him gently back onto the pillows. "Mmmm, I like feisty, it's what makes you so... _ Dean _ ." He murmured teasingly against Dean’s lips.   
  
"This...ain’t feisty," Dean spoke against his lips before flipping the Alpha, straddling his mate's waist. "This is," he purred before kissing him once again, locking and molding their lips   
  
Castiel let out a throaty moan, burying his hand in Dean's hair as he kissed him with a passion. Fuck Dean could just  _ do  _ things to him, it was insane. Dean tugged at his bottom lip, rolling his hips down against his Alpha’s cock before pulling away when Cas reached for his hips. "I better go see what Sammy is doing," he hummed as he got off the bed to get dressed, smirking widely at his tease.   
  
"Deeean!" Cas whimpered pathetically. The Alpha’s cock was raring to go, standing like a flag pole in between his legs. God sometimes he hated teasing.   
  
"Whhhaaattt?" Dean mocked the Alphas whine, making his voice a little more high pitched however before smirking. "I don’t want my little brother getting into something he shouldn’t," he said as he pulled on the dress, not even bothering with anything underneath.   
  
Castiel let out a deep growl, eyes flashing red as he sat up and almost stubbornly gestured to the bed beside him. He puffed his chest out and glowered at the teasing. The Omega wasn't even putting on anything underneath! God he wanted to rip that dress off, the fabric was covering his mate’s beautiful form, it was an offense to him and the art that was Dean’s body.   
  
"Sorry, Cassie. You're just gonna have to wait," Dean smirked as he slipped out the door and down the hall, searching for his little brother with a wide smirk on his face. Man, he would do that to Cas everyday if he could. His reaction was priceless, and pretty adorable too. He was stubborn, but the face he would always make just made Dean more mischievous.


	7. It was a misunderstanding!

Castiel let out a stubborn roar, opening the bond so Dean could feel his aggravation. The Alpha huffed and stuck his head out of the room, letting out a loud whine when seeing his Omega walking down the hall. Dean couldn’t help but giggle, yes...he  _ giggled _ . It was such a strange noise leaving Dean’s lips, and he absolutely hated it. He shashayed his hips as he walked, knowing just how closely Cas was watching. He could feel the frustration, but he tossed his head up high and kept walking, smirking mischievously as he did so.   
  


Castiel’s eyes got pulled to Dean’s ass, the swaying of his hips enticing him with every move. His head moved side to side with each move of Dean's hips and his eyes flashed red brighter. A deep purr tumbled from his chest as his Alpha took full control, if Dean kept walking his Alpha would instinctually give chase, and he wasn't even wearing fucking clothes.   
  
The moment Dean smelled the Alpha’s strong, much stronger, scent, it made his legs want to halt. His steps had turned more hesitant, but he continued to slowly sway and rock his hips before turning down another corridor. Every time his legs would rub past each other from the walking, Dean realized that one scent, that one  _ amazing  _ scent, had slicked him up so bad that it was sticking to his thighs and running down his legs,  _ pooling  _ between the Omega’s thighs.   
  
Castiel let out a roar and stepped out into the hallway, scenting the air before he took off in a run after his Omega. He almost didn't make the turn he needed to as he stood at the beginning of the hallway, panting and growling at the smell of slick. The Alpha rumbled so deeply it could rival a car engine before he started running towards Dean, his formerly blue, now red, eyes trained on him; it would take absolutely nothing for him to shift into his primal form, but god help him the last time he did that he was punished for being uncivilized. Dean looked behind him and froze when he saw the Alpha hunting him down, barreling towards him like he was on a mission. Dean squeaked out a yelp before opening the door to the large library, running in and hiding behind a bookshelf. To be honest, this little game was  _ fun  _ for the Omega.   
  
Castiel burst into the library and growled uncontrollably, his teeth becoming wolf like as he scented the air. The Prince slowly transformed into a large, eight foot tall to the ear point, black wolf, his blue eyes flitting around as he stalked down the isles. The Alpha came to the isle next to Dean and sniffed, purring as he tracked his Omega’s path.   
  
Dean sucked in a sharp breath, feeling his legs shake slightly. He bit his lip, hearing the bull-like sniffs from the wolf just behind him. He could feel the canine's nose letting out the breaths just right on the back of his wrist. Dean took off at a bolt, trying to hide behind yet another tall bookshelf, feeling giddy and excited at the same time as his adrenaline raced through his veins. Slick was sticking to Dean’s legs like glue as it dried and more just kept coming and coming.   
  
Castiel’s head snapped up, a playful growl tore from him and he jumped into the other isle, sniffing everything in sight and purring at the smell of slick. The Alpha let out a deep throaty growl and stuck his nose through the bookshelf, feeling Dean’s legs on both sides of his muzzle. Dean snapped his mouth shut, trying not to gasp at the cold wet nose against the back of his inner thigh. He could feel his legs shaking, not knowing whether it was the excitement or the anxiousness running through him. He gripped onto the bookshelf, swallowing thickly as he rested his head back against a book   
  
The Alpha sniffed and nosed at the pale leg, purring deeply. Yep, that was Dean. He pulled back and ran around to pounce in front of Dean eagerly. Cas let out a prideful growl and licked from Dean's stomach to his jaw in one large swipe. "Ew!" Dean whined, trying to push the large wolf back, wiping at the slobbery trail on his neck and dress. Dean looked down at the large beast in front of him, intently gazing into the Alpha’s eyes made his own eyes flicker to Omega gold for a moment.   
  
Castiel’s pupils dilated, leaving a ring of blue as he scented the air. A rumble came from his chest and he nosed between Dean's legs drunkenly, oh god that smell could make him pass out. Dean looked down at him as he straightened up, gasping a little. "Cas!" Dean whined and looked down at him, trying to push the wolf's snout away. "W-We're in public!" He hissed in embarrassment.   
  
Castiel growled at Dean’s hand and squinted at it before burrowing his muzzled in between Dean's legs, a dark purr coming from his mouth. Fuck Dean smelled like honey. The Alpha couldn't care about publicity, his Omega smelled and tasted like a dessert, the Prince didn't even notice he was shifted.   
  
Dean pulled at Cas' hair in attempt to pull him back, moaning softly at the Alpha's strong tongue. "Alpha..." Dean whimpered and felt his legs quiver more at just the thought of the purely formed Alpha in front of him; not only in front of him with with his  _ face  _ nuzzled between his legs. Castiel lapped at the slick coating Dean’s thighs and sat down, tail wagging like crazy. He nudged closer and purred when Dean’s dress fell over his head. The Alpha didn't even hear the library doors open and footsteps march around.   
  
Dean whimpered and smoothed out the fur on the wolf's head before gathering it back up into his hand, constantly repeating the motion. Dean didn’t hear the footsteps approach either, too drugged up in the pleasure of having his Alpha this close to him.   
  
Cas wagged his tail and paused, ears perking up at the noises as he pulled his head back. The Alpha growled at the open space at the end of the isle, lowering himself to the ground in a hunting position. Guards marched around the corner holding dart guns, eyes widening at the sight of a practically nine foot tall wolf snarling at them. The wolf stood in front of Dean protectively, teeth bared at the men.   
  
Dean face was flushed a dark red, peeking out from Cas' broad shoulder. "Wh-what are you guys doing in here?" Dean asked and swallowed thickly, hoping that one, they couldn't smell him and two, that they would just leave.    
  
"Report of a black wolf in the the library. Ohh the King’s gonna love this. His son’s gone feral." The guard chuckled, nudging one of his friends. Castiel backed up, keeping Dean behind him as a low snarl echoed from his throat. The Guard cocked his gun and aimed it at the Prince, causing the Alpha’s hackles to raise and launch at them. He tackled one of the guards and another guard shot him with a tranquilizer dart in the shoulder, the wolf’s head snapped to the guard and growled, yelping when another dart lodged in his flank.   
  
"Stop it! He didn’t do anything wrong! Hey!" Dean said, running towards the large black wolf, crouching down next to him and setting a hand on his side. "You should all go to hell!" Dean snapped with a growl. "He doesnt deserve this! And I promise you that once we start ruling this kingdom, oh boy, will you asshats have it coming for ya," Dean snarled. "I will murder you, your children, and your grandchildren! And I used to live on farm land...so i’m a  _ very  _ good tracker. Do you knuckleheads Wanna try me? I fucking dare you," He growled.   
  
Castiel snapped at a guard and curled around Dean, wobbling slightly as his vision doubled. The guards sighed and one stepped forward. "Listen, if we don't take him to the King we'll be killed anyways, he's been in the white room almost six thousand times, what's another round gonna do." A guard said in annoyance. Cas' eyes crossed and he crumpled to the floor, sleeping in a heap next to Dean. The guards stepped forward and grabbed the extra skin on the back of his neck, hauling him a foot before more joined into the pull the giant wolf.   
  
"I don’t know! Maybe it’ll kill him! Or-or damage him somehow!" Dean growled and grabbed a guard's wrist, yanking him back. "Why? Why would you let him do this? Cas will make a great king unlike that jackass..." Dean pleaded. "Please...just say he went. I'll-I'll keep him hidden. Please," he begged and whined.   
  
The Guards eyes widened and then immediately aimed their guns at Dean. "He's gonna kill the King!" They shouted, others moved forward and started to pull Dean's hands behind his back for handcuffs. The wolf’s ear twitched and he lazily splayed out, eyes peeking open slightly as he began to gain consciousness.   
  
"N-No! No you have it wrong! That’s not what I meant!" Dean struggled against the cuffs, "Let me go! You misunderstood!" Dean tried to slip out of the cuffs, but they were too tight. "I-I was talking about Cas a-and the White Room! I-It could hurt him! I-you...it’s a misunderstanding!" Dean wailed, for once his vulnerable and weak Omega side showing.   
  
The Guards started marching Dean towards the exit, not noticing how to wolf’s hackles rose at the bonds sudden change in emotion. Castiel’s eyes shot open, a deep growl coming from him. Why did he feel fear in the back of his head? The Alpha stumbled to his feet and panicked, where was Dean? Castiel let out an angry howl and knocked over a shelf as he stormed out into the center of the library, two guards turned and started firing darts at the charging Alpha while the others pulled Dean through the open doors.   
  
"Cas!" Dean cried out, tugging and trying to get out of the restraints. "Let me go! It was a misunderstanding! Please!" Dean cried, digging his heels into the carpet and trying desperately not to be taken anywhere where Cas wasn’t. Castiel ran out of the library and snarled, baring his teeth at the guards who were touching his mate. Two more turned around and hesitantly cocked their guns, aiming for the Prince’s face. The sound caused his ears to perk up and he immediately charged at them, knocking one over and crushing the others gun in his teeth.   
  
Dean kicked and thrashed in the guard's arms, his eyes glowing as he was on the verge of shifting to his normal Omega form. "Cas!" He screamed, fear lacing his voice. 

  
Castiel howled and ignored the guards now laying on the floor. He bolted towards Dean and ducked his head down, sliding his head in between Dean’s legs in one swift move and lifting him onto his withers. The Alpha whipped in a circle, knocking over one of the guards and snarling at the other two. Dean gripped onto the fur on his shoulders, burying his face between them and felt Cas' muscles shift as he ran. "G-Go to the cabin! We have to go to the cabin!"   
  
Castiel quickly turned around and bolted down the hallway. The wolf came to a stop when he saw his father standing at the end of the hallway with an incredulous look. "Castiel! What is the meaning of this?!" The King shouted. Cas stood taller, tilting his head as he thought. His father was basically six foot, and Cas was almost six foot at the withers.  _ He could jump over him _ .   
  
"Cas, come on!" Dean whined and looked at the King with wide eyes. "We have to go, please!" He cried.   
  
Castiel took a slow step back when the King started marching forward before running at him. The wolf took one big leap and jumped over the man, landing on the other side as he ran out the front doors of the palace. Everyone turned around and saw a six, almost seven foot, wolf standing on the front steps of the palace. Immediately loud screams of terror rang out. Cas' ears flattened and he took a step back, whining at the chaos in front of him. People were running around like crazy and screaming.   
  
"Cas, we gotta go okay? They'll find you," Dean whimpered and looked behind him at the pissed of king, staring at him with pure hatred. "Please Cas...we need to go."   
  
Castiel timidly started making his way through the crowd, not wanting to scare anyone as people flooded out of the way. Dean watched as people parted ways, making a path of Cas to walk through. He frowned at their terrified looks, and he stroked the side of his shoulder to calm him. "Cas, its fine." He whispered.   
  
Castiel purred and leaned into Dean’s touch as he walked out on to the path that he met Dean on. The wolf set out into a run and made his way down the hill they rolled down before running into the forest. All of his instincts were telling him to keep his mate safe, to do what Dean was telling him and take him to the cabin he built.   
  
Dean watched all around them, watching for guards or anyone that threatened them. "Im sorry, Cas...th-they misunderstood me." He whimpered. Cas looked over his shoulder at Dean and tilted his head. What did Dean mean? He couldn't really remember anything besides having his face under Dean’s dress and then he remembered hearing Dean’s yells down the hall.   
  
"Th-They were wondering what wrong would happen i-if you were sent to the white room." Dean said. "They thought I was going to kill the king...b-but I wasn’t! I-I just said that the White Room could kill you if you went there again...i-it’s...it’s all a misunderstanding and i’m sorry, Alpha."   
  
Castiel walked up to the cabin and panted happily as he let Dean get down by the porch. He tilted his head and started happily panting again before licking a stripe up Deans face. The Alpha sat patiently at the door and his tail wagged, waiting for his mate to open it. Dean wiped at his face, opening the door and walking in. He hoped the wolf could understand him, or at least he thought he did. He sat on the couch, fixing the bottom of the dress to cover his slicked thighs. "I-I’m...I’m going to take a shower..." He whispered. "Where is it?"   
  
Castiel stuck his head through the door and growled when his shoulders couldn't fit. He laid down with his head in the door and his body curled up on the porch as he watched Dean’s thighs curiously. The wolf’s head snapped up and he panted, smiling almost at his mate before nodding towards a door.   
  
"Thank you," Dean smiled a little and walked over, giving his head a small pet before standing and walking to the bathroom, leaving it open just a crack to let the steam out before starting the shower.


	8. The Wolves Run Wild

Castiel’s tail thumped on the wood as he let his tongue hang out of his mouth. God Dean was so beautiful, and adorable, and he was funny and stubborn. The Alpha breathed in deeply and his eyes became hooded at the smell of slick, a lazy look spread over his face. Dean stripped down and got into the shower, trying to rinse off all of the slick as he knew it was why the Alpha tried to be so close to him. God, he hated his heats so much.   
  
Castiel looked around the room, his head still laying on the floor. He built a nest, and his mate liked it. It didn't nothing less than boost his Alpha pride through the roof. The wolf’s tail thumped around non stop at the happiness he felt. His bright blue eyes trained on the door while he patiently waited for his Omega.   
  
Dean eventually came out, once again wearing the dress since they didn’t bring clothes. He sighed a little, shifting the dress over his body since he wasn’t wearing anything underneath still. Castiel perked up and rolled onto his stomach, panting and wagging his tail as he watched his mate excitedly. God Dean looked so beautiful when he wore a dress, not that he wasn't beautiful already. But it was something more  _ exotic  _ than he intended.   
  
Dean tilted his head at the gesture, crouching down and sitting on his knees as he rubbed the wolf's chest and stomach with a smile like he was a real dog. "Why are people afraid of you?" He asked. "You're not scary. You're actually...really sweet, surprisingly."   
  
Castiel let out a throaty purr and his leg started thumping, his eyes becoming hooded and lazy at the treatment. Yep, Dean was amazing, it was official. The Alpha rolled onto his back and smiled happily up at Dean, his tail wagging all over the place and knocking over a small table. Dean quickly reached over, tripping over the large canine under him as he tried to save the table from falling. He quickly placed it up right, looking down at Cas. "You're pretty clumsy for an Alpha," He smirked teasingly. Castiel scrambled to his feet and smiled, following Dean in excitement. He sat down, the porch shaking slight as he tilted his head and panted, a proud look on his face.   
  
"It would’ve been smart to make this door bigger for you," Dean chuckled, sitting down on the doorstep. He wouldn't go in until the Alpha could.  _ His  _ Alpha. "You have a really pretty wolf," Dean smiled.   
  
Castiel’s chest rumbled with pride at the compliment and he curled up around Dean, a peaceful look on his face. Dean was safe, they were safe. He honestly didn't even have to go back, he could live with Dean out in the country and they could have a happily ever after. But he had a Kingdom to run, sadly enough. Dean sighed and leaned back against the large wolf, turning on his side as he played with his fur and looked at Cas. "Do you...wanna go for a run?" Dean asked. "I haven’t shifted in a...a long time. And it’s been a while."   
  
Castiel’s tail thumped around like crazy and his tongue looked out of his mouth. Excitement flooded the bond and he smiled, nosing at Deans side for him to get up. "Okay, okay!" Dean laughed a little and finally got up. "N-no peeking. Okay?" Dean asked with a small blush, starting to take off the dress. Cas' mouth snapped shut and he paused mid tail wag, his tail gently moving to rest against the floor. The Alpha couldn't help it, Dean was beautiful, of course he wasn't going to waste the opportunity to get an eyeful of his mate.   
  
When Dean undressed, the dress pooling at his ankles, his hands quickly covered his cock. "Cas! No peeking!" Dean whined, his face flushed a bright red. Castiel’s eyes flickered to Dean once and he stubbornly looked back down to admire Dean’s lithe form. Being an Omega he was naturally smaller in all aspects, and being an Alpha Cas was naturally bigger in all aspects. Castiel was curious to see what Dean would look like. Would he be a basically giant sized wolf like Cas? Or would he be lithe and quick.   
  
Dean huffed as he turned, his back facing Castiel. He whimpered as his bones cracked and his muscles twisted, all to form the little Omega wolf that he was. For being a five foot ten boy, he had a small wolf to fit his Omega status. Small and fit. His coat was a glossy blondish brown, matching his hair color almost to the exact. His eyes were as green as the treetops, but with little amber specks in them, looking like fresh made whiskey. Dean shook his body before turning to face the Alpha.   
  
Castiel stopped with a dumb look on his face, almost shocked by how beautiful Dean was. His tail wagged and he launched forward, trying to go and cover his mate in affection but instantly running into the doorposts. The Alpha whimpered and slid to the floor, giving almost pathetic puppy eyes at his Omega.   
  
Dean let out a snort that could’ve easily be translated into a laugh. Dean wasn’t even close to Castiel's mighty size, only being around five feet tall, maybe even smaller. He crouched down, licking at his mate's muzzle. Cas purred and nuzzled Dean everywhere he could reach, a happy feeling running through the bond as his tail wagged. Dean growled playfully, pawing at Cas' head before getting up and bowing, barking at him playfully. This was the first time in  _ years  _ his Omega was let loose.

  
Castiel panted excitedly and ran back, jumping off the porch and quickly turning to face Dean. He flattened his chest to the ground and wiggled his butt around in the air excitedly. The Alpha let out a deep, playful bark, tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. Dean jumped off the porch, trotting around the larger Alpha as he nipped and challenged him playfully. ‘Bet you can’t catch me’ his playful dog-like smile said as he barked and wagged his tail excitedly.   
  
The Alpha licked the top of Dean's head and wagged his tail. His eyes gleamed playfully, practically screaming ‘mmm, bet I can’ as he bowed his back down in a playful position.   
  
Dean quickly turned around, speeding off into the woods. He was agile, quick. He knew Cas was bigger and could catch up quicker, but the Omega at least wanted to try. He loved the hide and seek and tag games. Castiel’s eyes flashed red and he howled in excitement before running after Dean. The wolf jumped over a fallen log and scented the air, tail wagging as he started tracking Dean's scent.   
  
The Omega was one of the easiest things to track thanks to his heat. Dean hid under a propped up fallen tree, hoping his brown fur would blend him into the dirt, bark, and roots. Cas followed Dean’s scent and squinted at the fallen tree. He crouched down next to it and stuck his nose underneath the bramble, sniffing around curiously. Dean squirmed, trying to get further away. He felt a cold wet nose against the base of his tail and he started to claw himself out from under the branch with a happy yip.   
  
Castiel barked excitedly and ran around to see Dean coming out from underneath the tree branch. The Alpha panted and howled excitedly before tackling his Omega, licking everywhere he could reach affectionately. Dean panted and licked at his lover's snout, pawing at his chest and neck as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. He’s never been so happy and excited, his tail wagging on the dirt.   
  
Cas rumbled and nuzzled at Dean’s neck, rubbing himself all over his mate to scent mark him. The Alpha’s eyes caught Dean's tail, his head moving side to side as he watched it move around. Dean’s tail wagged until he saw the stare Cas was giving, halting his tail and tilting his head up at Cas. He licked his chops, knowing that most likely, the Alpha was just smelling his heat. Castiel moved forward and slowly started scenting Dean’s neck, his senses shrouding with the smell of Omega. He licked over the spot where his claiming bite would be if Dean was in human form.   
  
Dean whimpered, licking at Cas' ear before nipping, biting, and tugging at his neck with playful growls. Castiel growled playfully and he nibbled at Dean’s neck, his tail wagging around excitedly. Dean’s back legs pushed Cas off him, rolling over and panting down at him before taking off again. Dean knew that at some point, he'd have to change back. But for now, he let his wolf have a bit of fun first.   
  
Castiel let out a pathetic whine and ran after Dean, following his scent. He was slowly becoming more and more enticed by the Omega, it was going to be harder to hold himself back when Dean's heat got worse. Dean ran around Cas, teasing him by slowing down near him but running faster when he was close, playing a keep-away game with the Alpha. The Omega loved his games, loved his teasing ways. Castiel growled and immediately sat down, barking before he puffed his chest out and threw his head back once in a stubborn way. No way he was gonna chase the Omega forever!   
  
Once he realized Cas had stopped playing, he slowed his trot to a walk. He whimpered and nuzzled his nose under Cas' chin, laying down and baring his belly submissively to the Alpha wolf. Castiel’s jaw dropped and he let out a deep purr. The Wolf leaned down and licked along Dean’s belly and chest before licked at his neck, a deep rumble echoing from his throat at the sight of Dean baring himself to him.   
  
Dean licked at his chops and Cas' cheek, letting him do whatever he wanted to him. The difference between Dean and this side of him, was that one was  _ way  _ more submissive than the other. The wolf in him knew his boundaries, while Dean...he liked to push them. A lot. Castiel purred and lovingly licked along Dean’s face and neck, ears peeking up at the sound of a snapping twig. He turned around and snarled, watching the tree that the sound came from closely.   
  
Dean stood up, his whole body alert and his hackles up. His tail was only slightly between his legs, a small growl leaving his lips as his ears swiveled, trying to catch where the noise was coming from   
  
Castiel growled lowly and nudged Dean towards the cabin, his eyes trained on the tree. The wolf protectively kept his body in between where the noise came from and his mate. They were upwind, they couldn't smell who, or what, it was. Dean’s ears pinned back as he angled his body towards the cabin. He let out a small whine, his tail between his legs, trying to get Cas to come with him   
  
The Alpha glanced at Dean and slowly started following, glaring at the tree cautiously. He ran up the porch steps and waited for Dean. Dean kept looking over his shoulder, his slender body actually being able to fit through the door. He whined back at the Alpha, biting at the scruff of his neck, trying to get his body through the door.   
  
Castiel whimpered and whined at the fact he couldn't get inside, he wanted to be by his mate. To protect Dean and sleep next to him. Cas gave Dean a look that said 'stay' before slowly creeping off the porch. Dean whined as he stood right behind the line of the doorway, watching as Cas stalked off. He pinned his ears farther back, his tail drooping between his legs. Castiel stalked behind the tree and slowly took a breath before pouncing in front of it and growling. 

 

The Alpha stopped and sat down, his ears twitching curiously at the rabbit. Almost instinctively he bowed his back and barked, spooking the bunny. The wolf’s tail wagged in excitement and he ran after it. Almost four steps into his run something from above clicked and a large metal net fell on top of the Prince. Guards flooded out, guns and pokers at the ready in case the wolf decided to attack. Castiel tried to stand up and snapped at the guards, his muzzle poking out from a gap in the metal casing.

 

Oh god he hoped Dean stayed hidden. A guard raised a remote control and tsked, causing Cas to go reeling backwards, scrambling to get out from under the net. A guard pressed the tip of a cattle prod behind his neck and growled. "Stay still for your own good." He snapped.

  
Castiel shifted under the weight of the metal net and growled, baring his teeth threateningly. The wolf started barking and growling as he started to stand up. "Aaannnddd he does this to himself, see what I mean?" One of the guards said, nudging a newbie who looked almost like he pitied the Prince. The guard raised the remote and flicked a button, causing electricity to scourge through the metal. Castiel yelped and collapsed to the floor, his whole body arching and convulsing.   
  
Dean sniffed at the air, he knew something was wrong. He paced the porch of the cabin, whining and whimpering. He jumped off the porch, his tail tucked as he took off in a dead run, following his mate's scent. Something was wrong, and even though he was scared shitless, he still ran to the rescue.   
  
A few snaps of twigs and leaves came from besides the guard's before Dean jumped on one, sending him with the ground harshly with a loud growl. His mate's life was threatened, to him at least, and he would do anything to protect him. He bit and snarled like a rabid animal, doing some serious damage to the man but not killing him. He wanted him to suffer. But it wasn’t long until he felt three tranq darts hit him and within seconds, he was passed out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't figure out why the spacing is so weird. (If anyone has fanfic requests, please comment or DM me @seraph_castiel on Instagram!)


	9. Wouldn't Want A Round Two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or DM me @seraph_castiel for fanfic requests! I will only rp two fanfics at a time but since this one is roleplayed all the way through and just needs to be edited I am accepting a new one.

When Cas woke up and he was sprawled out on a table in his human form, his blue eyes blearily opening. The light above him made him squint and he looked around, everything was white. _Wait, why is everything white_ ? The Prince immediately jolted and strained against the restraints, almost dislodging the towel place over his hips for privacy. Where was Dean?   
  
Dean squinted and groaned at his migraine, trying to look around but the lights felt like they were way too bright. "Cas?" Dean called out, not only wondering where he was but also wondering where his mate was. Castiel perked up at the sound of his name and strained his neck looking for his mate. "Dean? Where are you? Are you okay?" He called back.   
  
"I-I can’t...see..." Dean said, closing his eyes. Why was the lights so damn bright? It was making him dizzy. "It’s bright...it’s too bright.” Cas' stomach twisted at the words. If Dean had lights above him that meant he was on a table too. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Keep your eyes closed." The Alpha assured. "Dean, if they ever give you an option to leave. Take it. Promise me you'll take it." Castiel whispered.   
  
"Im not leaving you here," Dean said surely. "Im not just going to let them hurt you," Dean said, keeping his eyes closed just like Cas told him to. "Where's my clothes?" He mumbled.   
  
"Back in the cabin, my clothes are in my room." Cas sighed, shifting was awful because when you shifted back you had absolutely _zero_ clothes on, and if you were previously wearing clothes they were shredded.   
  
Dean sighed and turned his head, his cheek placed against the cold metal. "Where are we?" He asked, opening his eyes and looking over at Cas. When he tried to reach out to him, he realized his ankles and wrists were strapped in place. "Cas? Cas, wh-what's going on?" He started to panic. "Where are we? Wh-why am I strapped down? Cas?"   
  
Castiel purred and opened the bond, desperately trying to soothe his Omega. "The White Room, we're in the White Room Dean." The Alpha said shakily. "Dean I need you to promise me you'll leave if they give you the chance." Cas said firmly.   
  
"I can’t promise that! I-I won’t! You can’t make me!" Dean said and tried to pull his hands free, but the straps wouldn’t budge. "Where's Naomi? Im going to kill her!" Dean panted, his heart racing miles a minute. Castiel looked around and desperately tried to figure out what would be happening but he got confused when he only saw the tables and a door. "Yeah...where is Naomi?" He said in confusion.   
  
"M-Maybe this is the torture?" Dean questioned. "M-Maybe just sitting naked under these bright ass lights is the torture?" Dean looked around now that his vision adjusted, seeing torture devices but they were all neatly put away.   
  
Castiel frowned and sighed. "No, she quite likes the part where people _scream_ so it's not like they would just want to make you uncomfortable." He said hesitantly. Cas looked down at himself and groaned before letting his head fall back, his eyes squeezing shut. "Dean." He said.   
  
"Y-Yeah?" Dean asked and tried to shift, feeling his skin stick to the metal. "This sucks..." He grumbled. Castiel clenched his jaw and sighed. "You know how Naomi said I'm a ‘monster’?" He grumbled.   
  
"She said that?" He asked. "That bitch..." He growled a little, looking down at himself. "She deserves to go to hell."   
  
"Not like that. Remember the Gemini method?" He asked hesitantly, looking down at his lap. Naomi had grabbed his cock and called him a "monster" which was awkward for both Cas and Dean.   
  
"Oh..." Dean blushed a little. "Y-Yeah, I remember," Dean whispered. "Why do you ask?" He asked and looked over at him. Castiel sighed and let his head fall back again. "Well, there's a card sitting on my dick that says 'let the monster out'." Cas grumbled.   
  
"Well that’s...that’s kinda weird..." Dean said and looked around. "Do you think they're watching right now? Behind that glass window?" Dean asked, looking back behind him slightly.   
  
At the words a click sounded through the room and the metal cuffs slid into the table on Cas' side. Castiel looked around and immediately sat up, holding the towel in place for dignity. The Alpha immediately moved to Dean and started looking for a way to get his cuffs off. "By the looks of that, yes."   
  
"Cas?" Dean asked and a blushed formed on his face. "I-I think I know what they want...it’s...it’s starting to make sense now," Dean said and tried to free his wrists, only a small towel over his waist for decency.   
  
Castiel growled and marched over towards the window, hitting his free fist against it. "Just let us out!" The Alpha snapped in annoyance.   
  
"They won’t let us out until we do what they want," Dean sighed and tugged on the cuffs around his wrists. "I think they might want us to mate, Cas. And those sickos are up there watching every second," Dean grumbled. "They find this funny, alright?"   
  
Castiel turned around and frowned. "Hell no, i'm not mating you in front of people! That's wrong! You're my mate and I'm not sharing." He huffed out, eyes flashing red as his Alpha side became possessive of Dean.   
  
"Well we need to find a way out of here, Cas!" Dean barked impatiently and tried once again to get out of the restraints. "This is bullshit. We have to do something, Cas. You out of all people know that they'd keep us in here until we die."   
  
Castiel walked over and his brow furrowed. The Alpha grabbed the table and grunted as he lifted it up. God this had to weigh more than him, easily. Cas turned around and smirked when he saw that the table was the same size as the window and fitted it into the windowsill. "Ha!" He said proudly before turning back to Dean. Castiel tried prying at the cuffs and growled when it didn't work. "How the hell am I supposed to get this off!"   
  
"By mating me you dimwit!" Dean snapped. "They won't do it until they either watch or hear..." Dean trailed off. "Cas, we could just...fake it," Dean whispered. "Fake moans. M-Maybe they'll fall for it."   
  
Castiel groaned and huffed, god this was awkward. "Yes, let’s try that. Um...how do you do that?" He asked awkwardly. Dean sighed and shifted his arm so he could at least bend his elbow a little. He started to hit his elbow against the metal to make it sound like thrusting before letting out fake moans that sounded real. He looked at Cas as if to join in, this needed to sound realistic.   
  
Castiel’s eyes bugged out of his head and he listened in a trance. Yep, Dean moaning was just really hot, okay? The Alpha swallowed thickly and turned pink before letting out a throaty growl. He stood up and walked over to Dean before taking over for him and banging the metal.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes as he continued to moan. "Oh fuck yeah, Castiel! Fuck me like you mean it!" He yelled, making sure that whoever was behind the glass could hear his moans. Castiel glared and rolled his eyes back at the teasing display his Omega was putting on. His eyes flashed red and he made the thumping sound faster before he let out a realistic groan, but it wasn't fake, it was because Dean usually didn't talk during sex and fuck, that was a great thought.   
  
"Alpha!" Dean screamed, his face turning red at the groan Cas let out. He moaned louder, trying to make it seem like he was close to his orgasm. "Faster!"   
  
Castiel growled and he made his banging on the table faster, his red eyes trained on Dean. God why didn't Dean act like that during sex! This was just unfair, he wanted to make Dean sound like that! Okay, maybe his Alpha side was coming out.   
  
Dean let out fake pants before letting out a fake scream to signal his fake orgasm, shaking his head to Cas to tell him to stop. He looked down at the towel, and back up at the window. "Remove the towel and get on me, don't ask questions. Quick just do it!" Dean whispered, looking at the door. He knew, deep down, that Naomi would want to make sure this was real.   
  
Castiel’s eyes widened and he slowly stopped banging the table to make it seem more realistic and he let out a fake loud groan. The Alpha climbed on top of Dean and made sure his hips were in between Dean’s legs, awkwardly staring down at his mate. "Sorry." He whispered before the door flew open. Not only was Naomi there but the King was standing next to her with an expectant look. Dean blushed a dark red, smiling a shy smile. "Happy now?" Dean asked, gritting his teeth and looked up at Cas, blushing a dark red. He’s never been so exposed in front of someone before, well, besides Cas.   
  
Naomi hummed and stood aside for the King. Zachariah walked over and slowly looked over the scene, frowning when he saw no slick or sweat, or anything at all for that matter. "Castiel, please do as I say and move your hips slightly." The King instructed before watching Dean. Cas awkward clenched his jaw and gave Dean an apologetic look. He knew he was going to have to fake an orgasm, because realistically, any tug on his knot would do that. "U-Um. Are you sure? That's kind of awkward since you're my father." Cas rambled.   
  
"S-Sir, I don't think Cas has to do that..." Dean said and blushed, looking at Cas apologetically. He should've thought this through more.   
  
Naomi smirked and pulled out a black stick from his belt before whipping it to her side, the tip sizzled and crackled with electricity. "Move." She commanded. Castiel’s eyes widened and he looked down at Dean nervously. "I..um." He said quietly.   
  
Dean’s eyes widened and slight fear flooded the bond, but Dean did his best to cover it like he always did. "Don't you dare," Dean growled. "We did as you wanted! What more do you want from us!?"   
  
Castiel's eyes flashed bright red at the feeling of his mates fear. He started snarling at the electric prod because that's what caused Dean’s terror. Instinctually he had to protect his mate.   
  
"C-Cas, just move your hips. Please," Dean begged and looked up at him. "Please, for your own good, move your hips."   
  
Castiel stuttered and buried his face embarrassedly in Dean’s neck. He ground his hips against Dean’s and faked a loud groan, his hands fisting at Dean’s sides. "Fuck!" Cas gasped, keeping his face hidden in Dean’s neck. God he was so bad at this. He wasn't an actor at all. This was so fucking embarrassing. Embarrassment flooded the bond and he tried to keep still.   
  
Dean went along and moaned a little softly into Cas' ear, sighing contently. "Good job, Cas," Dean whispered praise into his ear before giving it a soft nip.   
  
Castiel purred deeply at the nip before he started nibbling on Dean’s jawline instinctively. The Alpha had completely forgot his father and torturer were in the room. His hips started rolling against Dean’s gently and he started kissing at Dean’s neck. The King and Naomi raised an eyebrow and grimaced. "Knew it. Well, let's just leave them to that. Bedroom's behind the back door." Naomi said in distaste before walking with the King out into the hallway.   
  
Dean moaned a little, biting at his lip. "W-We did it," Dean breathed out. He turned his head, baring his neck for Cas and trying to buck his hips, although his ankles and wrists were still strapped.   
  
Naomi sighed and clicked the button on her remote to unlock the restraints, a grimace on her face. "Love birds." She grumbled.   
  
Castiel growled and sucked at Dean’s pulse point, marking him gently. The thought of having to get Dean pregnant soon enough made him crazy, the way Dean would look all swollen with his pups caused his Alpha to purr and growl and do all _sorts_ of things. Dean buried his fingers into his hair, pushing his head closer to his neck with a soft breath. He wrapped his legs tightly around Cas' hips, locking his ankles against the Alpha’s muscular lower back.   
  
Castiel groaned and nibbled and sucked along Dean’s neck, doing exactly what he liked. "Here?" He asked huskily.   
  
"Y-Yes...yes there..." Dean breathed out, moaning softly and pushing his ankles into Cas' tailbone, pressing his hips down. "Come on Cassie...show me how bad you want it," he nipped the shell of Cas' ear, giving it a tug.   
  
Castiel growled and quickly lifted Dean into the air. The Alpha held one hand on his ass to keep Dean up and the other on the nape of Dean's neck so he couldn't move away from his mouth. Cas nipped and sucked and licked at the sensitive spot on Dean's neck, a smirk on his lips. The Prince walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him, locking it before he laid Dean out on the bed. "You're going to be the death of me." He whispered huskily.   
  
Dean moaned and pushed his hips against Cas', smirking a little. "Good," Dean breathed out and looked up at Cas. "And you're gonna be the death of me," he said before flipping them and straddling his waist, rolling his hips with a moan.   
  
Castiel growled and gasped when they were flipped. The Alpha’s blue eyes stared up at Dean smugly. "Mmm, you going to work for it?" He teased, rocking his hips upwards to grind against the Omega’s ass.   
  
"The real question is, are you?" He smirked and kissed him deeply, rolling and grinding his hips on the Alpha's cock with a low moan, a hand placed on his chest. Castiel groaned into the kiss and rocked his cock up into Dean’s grinds, a pool of heat filling his abdomen. "Don't fucking tease me or I'll tease you." He murmured against Dean’s lips as he buried his hands in the Omega’s sandy blonde hair.   
  
"You wouldn't do such a thing to me," Dean smirked, pulling away and reaching back, positioning his cock to his hole before sinking down with a low moan. "Fuck..." He hissed.   
  
Castiel threw his head back and groaned at the tight wet heat surrounding him. "Oh god." He breathed out, pupils dilating as he gripped Dean's hips and flipped them over. "Mmm, I'm in charge here Omega." He growled. Dean squeaked in surprise and smiled a little. "Won't let me just take charge once?" He pouted but smirked, pulling his head down and kissing him hard and deep.   
  
"Mmm, no, gotta make you work for it." Castiel purred against Dean’s lips, his hips started to hump and grind against the pinned Omega.   
  
Dean moaned and bit his lip. "Yeah? Wh-what’s the job then, _Alpha_ ?" He purred and gave Cas' lip a tug. Cas growled and sensually caught Dean’s lip between his own teeth in return. "Mmmhm, want you to run that pretty little mouth of yours." The Alpha breathed. He changed the angle of his slow thrusts grazed Dean’s prostate with every hump and roll of his hips.   
  
Dean gasped and drawled a low groan. "Talk dirty?" He smirked. "Fine...I want you to fuck me nice and good, Alpha," He purred huskily. "I want you to make me beg and to pound into me so hard that I can't think straight."   
  
Castiel let out a husky moan, his whole body thrumming at the words. He worked his hips up and down while he held himself up. "Yeah? You want it nice and rough?" Cas growled, cock sliding deeper inside the Omega’s body. The Alpha put everything into his thrusts, punching his cock forward quickly and dragging it back slowly.   
  
Dean moaned and hissed in pleasure. "Fuck!" Dean yelped and bit his lip hard as his back arched off the bed. "A-AAlpha...oh god..." He whined shakily, his face contorting in pleasure. Castiel chuckled lowly, basking in the sound of his mates wails and the clacking of the headboard. He sucked along Dean’s neck, pounding harder into his Omega. "Yeah? Like that?" He whispered huskily.   
  
Dean panted and arched his back. "Fuck yes! Castiel!" He cried out, his short nails digging into his Alpha's back, his legs locked tightly around his hips. "H-Harder! Cas! Fuck me!" He wailed.   
  
Castiel hooked one of Dean's legs over his shoulder and flattened the other to the bed. His hand came down to grip the Omega’s hips before he used his Alpha strength to fuck into Dean. His cock became almost a blur as he pounded into his mate mercilessly. The Alpha slid deeper and deeper with every thrust and brushed Dean's prostate with every pound of his hips. Cas purred, god the drilling of his hips probably had Dean’s teeth rattling. "I fucking love pounding you into the mattress, you look beautiful with your head thrown back, just choking on the pure pleasure you feel. Who made you feel like that, Omega?" The alpha growled.   
  
Dean screamed out in pleasure, words and sentences turning into gibberish in his mind. "You! Alpha, you!" He screamed, his short nails raking up Cas' back and leaving small scratches in his skin.   
  
Cas purred and nipped at Dean’s neck. "That's right." He whispered, sucking along Dean’s mating bite. The Alpha’s knot began to swell and make a wet popping sound as it stretched Dean open over and over again. Dean was screaming to the point that nothing was coming out, panting and grabbing at anything he could reach. "F-F-Fuck, fuck, fuck..." He whined loudly, starting to get wetter the closer he got.   
  
Castiel growled and he buried his face in Dean's neck, panting at the feeling of Dean getting tighter and tighter around him. "Oh god you're tight." Cas whispered. Dean turned into a sweaty and writhing mess under Cas, moaning like a greedy whore. "I-I-I’m close! I’m so close!" He whined and pushed his head back into the pillow.   
  
The Alpha moaned and put everything into his last few thrusts before his knot locked inside his Omega. Cas' eyes shot open at how tight Dean was and gasped, hands gripping the sheets. Dean let out a long and high pitched moan as he came, falling limp on the bed with shallow breaths. His face was flushed red, his skin coated in a light sheet of sweat. "Holy fuck," He breathed out.   
  
God then it was _insanely_ tight. Dean clenched around his cock so hard that he came with a loud groan. The Alpha panted and covered Dean’s body with his own, his mouth open and breathing hotly over Dean’s neck. "Fuck." Cas breathed out. Dean laughed a little. "Glad you agree," He panted and wiped through his hair, smiling lazily up at the Alpha. "Goddamn," He sighed.   
  
"Mmm, you sound amazing when you scream." Castiel said teasingly before he started to lean down to kiss Dean, a smirk on his lips. Dean smiled and cupped the back of his neck, humming a small little laugh against his lips and kissing back softly. "And you sound good when you take control," He hummed and smiled.   
  
Castiel smiled lazily and smirked before laying with all of his weight on the Omega, burying his face in his neck. "Mmm." He hummed contently.   
  
Dean huffed a little and smiled. "No offense, but you're a little heavy," he breathed out with a breathless chuckle, kissing along his neck. Castiel purred and his eyes flashed Alpha red at the kisses at his neck. It almost felt like Dean was claiming him in his own way.   
  
Dean grazed his teeth along his pulse point, licking over the spot before starting to suck a dark hickey into his skin. He popped off and licked his lips, admiring his marking work with a grin.   
  
Cas groaned and threaded a hand in Dean’s hair, his eyes fluttering shut in contentment. "Mmm." He hummed in pleasure.   
  
Dean grinned and went back up, connecting his lips to his neck and sucking two or three more dark hickeys before biting into his skin, wanting to _really_ make sure Cas was marked up. Castiel groaned and fisted his hands gently in Dean’s hair, his lips parted at the feeling. "Gonna mark me?" He breathed out.   
  
"You want me to?" Dean asked, licking over the bite to soothe it before nuzzling the spot made just for marking. "I could...but you've gotta ask," He smirked teasingly, chuckling a little.   
  
Castiel purred and smirked at Dean. "Mm, it's also so you can feel feelings. Because I can feel all of yours, no matter how far away I am." Cas whispered, nuzzling lovingly at Dean’s mating bite before he rolled them over so Dean was on top. Castiel settled back in the pillows and smiled.   
  
Dean smiled and rolled his hips, leaning down and sucking on the spot before grazing his teeth there. The moment his teeth sunk into the spot, he pushed his hips back against Cas' knot with a moan.   
  
Castiel’s eyes rolled back as a supernova shot through him. It was like he was complete. Pleasure coursed through him on so many planes of existence he wouldn't tell which one was his. The Alpha let out a long, loud, drawn out moan, his face a look of euphoria. Oh god if this is what it feels like for Dean he might just refresh the mark and bite him again. It's like all thoughts were blanked from his mind. He couldn't think of anything but his mate.   
  
Dean let go after a minute, making sure his mark was dark and his teeth marks were etched into the dark bite mark. He licked over his lips, sighing in contentment as he placed a hand over Cas' chest. Castiel panted and stared at the ceiling with wide eyes, his whole body thrumming as he came down from his high again. "Oh Jesus fucking Christ I'll do that to you every time if that's how good it feels."   
  
Dean chuckled a little and leaned down, kissing him softly. "Yeah? And next time, you bet I'll ride you like a fucking hurricane," He smirked teasingly, nipping at his bottom lip.   
  
Castiel stared at Dean in shock, his eyes distant as he instantly was flooded with so many images. Oh fuck. Dean riding him, his hands buried in his own hair as a look of pleasure swarmed his face. His head thrown back and his eyes closed, lips parted as tiny pants slipped past. Those little keens and whines. Oh _Jesus Christ_ yes.   
  
Dean smirked at the reaction he got from Cas, his smirk wide and mischievous. "I don’t break my promises, sunshine. So, you best believe it," he smirked, waiting for Cas' knot to go down.   
  
Castiel launched upwards, hands burying in Dean's hair as his breath ghosted over the shell of Dean's ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard your head hits the ceiling every fucking time I pound into you like a fucking animal." Cas breathed huskily. Dean sucked in a harsh breath, feeling like he had stopped breaking all together. "Careful what you say, Alpha," Dean finally breathed out. "Wouldn't want a round two..." He smirked, his voice trailing off suggestively.


	10. Seeing Beyond Galaxies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for y'all :)

Cas rumbled and moved down, lips trailing over Dean’s jaw before he sucked and licked a mark into Dean's pulse point. He growled in a low timber, his cock slowly starting to move inside his Omega while he knot went down. Dean moaned a little and gripped onto his shoulders. He bit his lip, baring his neck as he rolled his hips to meet his slow and small thrusts. Still being sensitive, he couldn't help but whine a little into his ear.   
  
Castiel smirked and nibbled on Dean’s ear, chuckling lazily. "You like that?" He breathed, noticing how Dean was making a little more noise than usual.   
  
Dean bit his lip, resting his forehead against Cas' shoulder. He breathed out and nodded a little, now that his knot was down, he started to bounce a little. Dean moaned into the crook of Cas' neck, closing his eyes tightly as his hot breath fanned his skin.   
  
Castiel’s hands slid down and grabbed onto Dean’s ass, lifting him up and down over his length. The Alpha began to piston his hips upwards into Dean, fucking him roughly like he promised. Dean quickened his movements, moaning as he leaned his head back. It was almost the same thing Cas imagined, except Dean was grabbing Cas' shoulders and using them for leverage. "Mmm fuck," He hissed, his jaw slacked and head tossed back. Castiel stared in awe, his hips rolling and pounding upwards into Dean, watching him bounce and roll with the rhythm he set. God he just wanted to reach up and wrap a hand over Dean’s neck, not pressing down, but to feel the vibrations of Dean's moans, to know that underneath was the bite that claimed him, no one else could have him.   
  
Dean leaned back as he bounced up and down Cas' impressive length, holding Cas' legs and knees as he bounced. He could've came right then and there considering how many times Cas hit his prostate, and how stretched out he felt but yet was still tight around Cas' cock. Castiel groaned at the sight and leaned forward, thanking god for his spines flexibility as he licked a stripe up Dean’s cock. The Alpha smirked and his biceps flexed, lifting Dean faster and helping him pound himself down onto his dick. The blissed out look on Dean’s face could be his screensaver on literally  _ everything _ it was so beautiful. Dean looked like someone was fucking him so well that he forgot everything but the pleasure coursing through him, god he hoped it was true.   
  
And damn right it was true. Dean could barely even form real words. And the fact that Cas could  _ bend  _ like that? That was one thing he didn't know about but would really come in handy. Like he said...he was a 'handyman'. "Mmm...ah...oh fuck..." He moaned and panted, clenching around Cas' cock repeatedly, eating it up like his life depended on it.   
  
Castiel groaned and let himself fall back against the bed, his head thrown into the pillows. Fuck, Dean was rippling and clenching around him and it was going to throw him over the edge way quicker than he anticipated. The Alpha started fucking Dean so hard Dean had to have lost the ability to breath, his eyes hazily watching the Omega fly upwards and launch back down when his strong arms yanked him back. Dean quickly placed his hand on Cas' chest, using it as leverage as he bounced quicker. He let out high whines and moans, almost to the point they sounded like little squeaks. Dean was seeing stars, no,  _ beyond  _ stars. He was seeing fucking  _ galaxies  _ at this point.   
  
The Alpha growled and groaned, every muscle in his chest flexing in effort to please his Omega. Cas pounded into Dean’s prostate, his Alpha strength causing his rhythm to never falter. "O-Oh fuck yeah." He breathed out, loving how Dean rippled and clenched, massaging his cock unintentionally.   
  
Dean grabbed the headboard with his free hand, bouncing with all of his might before he came hard with a scream, a scream that he knew the King and even Naomi could've been able to hear from this point. Castiel lunged up as soon as Dean’s orgasm was ending, sinking his teeth back into the mating bite to re open it in hopes of sending Dean into a whole other set of cries. The Alpha moaned and his eyes rolled back as he spilled inside of the Omega again with a loud groan, his hips slowly rolling to a stop. Dean came yet a second time just because of that bite, collapsing onto Cas' chest all sweaty and panting, not caring about the sticky mess between them. "J-Jesus christ," Dean panted breathlessly   
  
Castiel groaned and breathed raggedly, holding his Omega close. "Yes, exactly my thoughts." He said hoarsely.   
  
"Now we  _ both  _ need showers," Dean chuckled a little and smiled, licking over his lips as he listened to Cas' thumping heart.   
  
Castiel purred throatily and hummed in agreement, unable to say anything in his blissed out state. The Alpha leaned down and started licking at the bite he made, cleaning it carefully and lovingly so it wouldn't get infected.   
  
Dean hummed a little, his eyes closed as he relaxed at the loving gestures he was given. The sound of Cas' heartbeat could've easily made him fall asleep, including the gentle licks from Cas against the mark. Castiel’s purrs deepened, his eyes flickering bright red. As he licked softly, his bones began to crack and shift, his face elongating and fur covering his body. Okay so he wasn't so good at controlling his shifting, but his mate was so sleepy, his Alpha practically demanded that he keep him safe. The wolf licked at the wound until it was clean and laid back uncomfortably. Since his wolf was so big, everything grew to proportion, which he didn't really think about at all. The Alpha awkwardly laid on his back, tilting his head at the sleepy Omega fondly.   
  
Dean whimpered a little, shifting on the Alpha's belly and chest, listening to the heartbeat of his mate as he nuzzled his face into his black fur with a sigh. "I love you," he mumbled sleepily, hands and fingers tangled into the long fur. Castiel let out a deep rumble, his snout nuzzled into Dean's hair. The Alpha felt content that he could protect his mate like this, with Dean curled up on his chest.   
  
Dean was passed out within minutes. Even though he was all sweaty, and naked against the Alpha's chest, and slick with all of his bodily fluids, he still slept contently on his chest. He felt  _ safe _ , wanted.   
  
Castiel’s knot when down and he pulled out of the Omega, holding back a yelp in surprise. Oh god he had to be more than a foot long. This was ridiculous, had he hurt Dean? The Alpha curled up around Dean and started cleaning him off, licking the sweat from his neck and chest lovingly.   
  
When Cas pulled out, Dean let out a whine that could have either been seen as painful or pleasurable. Of course it would hurt at least a little, if not a lot. After all, what once was nine or ten inches was now almost fourteen or more inches. Dean trembled a little and shifted on the Alpha’s chest, having to sleep off the bliss and he knew he would be in pain when he woke.   
  
Castiel whined when Dean let out a yelp of pain, instantly licked broad stripes everywhere he could reach in attempt to soothe him. The Alpha hated that Dean would feel pain after sex, he felt like it was his fault. But it was natural to be bigger than Omega’s in every aspect, it’s not like it wouldn't happen at some point. Dean nuzzled his face into his fur, sighing a little contently this time as he held Cas as if he was just a big teddy bear meant for cuddling and snuggling into.   
  
Castiel finished cleaning Dean off and curled around Dean, completely encircling him. The Alpha wolf purred deeply at how Dean was cuddling his chest, a soft look spread over his face.


	11. Go Chop The Damn Wood

Dean sighed and slept for at least an hour before slowly opening his eyes, looking around before realizing it was his mate that was circled around him. He smiled a little, gliding his fingers through the wolf's fur with a lazy smile. Castiel snorted in his sleep and his drooped ears twitched a bit, normally they were pointed, but when he relaxed they flopped over. His hind leg thumped a bit at the treatment and he shifted about, sprawling out on his stomach sleepily with his head laying over Dean’s chest. Dean smiled and had to quiet a chuckle, making it sound like a giggle. He stroked Cas' ear, lifting it up to it's normal pointy state before letting it droop over again.   
  
Castiel’s back leg thumped gently when he felt his ear get touched. Normally he would scratch behind his ears and it felt  _ wonderful, _ like he'd just melt at the feeling, but with Dean touching his ears he almost woke up from his sleep. The wolf sighed in his sleep, a content look on his face and his leg stopped thumping when Dean let go.   
  
Dean smiled and kissed his cheek, petting his head like a dog before playing with his ears again, smiling at the wolf that laid his head on him. "Cas...Cas, I need a shower," He whispered in his ear, trying to move his head   
  
Castiel rumbled and his leg thumped around like a train gear. His eyes blearily opened and he whined, moving his arms so they were laying over Dean in protest. The Alpha nuzzled his head into Dean’s stomach and closed his eyes again, feeling at peace with his mate by his side.   
  
"Casss..." Dean whined and tried to slip out of his grasp, finally managing it. "I’m taking a shower, dont worry, I'll be fine," He smiled and kissed the top of his head before turning to go towards the bathroom, his hips naturally swaying sensually. Castiel stared at Dean’s ass, curiously tilted his head. Was the Omega trying to entice him? The Alpha let out a deep growl, his ears perked up mouth hanging open in a pant.   
  
Dean hummed as he moved into the bathroom, bending down to the point it seemed like his ass was in the air, turning on the water. He knew Cas was watching, he could feel his eyes trained on him, and that’s why he did it. He turned around with a smirk, winking at Cas before shutting the door and leaving it open just a crack.   
  
Castiel whined and started pacing in circles on the bed before sitting down and stubbornly barking at the door. The Alpha growled and jumped off the bed, sitting right in front of the door and glaring at it threateningly. Dean’s scent wafted through the crack of the door as he showered. 

 

The Omega wasn’t in there long, stepping out with a towel around his waist. He was shocked to find Cas at the door, actually running into him when he stepped out. "Oh sorry!" He said, holding the towel. Castiel purred deeply and started scenting Dean curiously, his muzzle suddenly burrowed into Dean’s hair and he took a deep breath. Dean smelled like coconuts, why did he smell like coconuts? I mean Cas wasn't complaining, Dean smelled like a dessert. The Alpha rapidly sniffed Dean's hair, his tail wagging like crazy as his eyes were wide and curious.  
  
Dean looked at him confused, wondering why he had found his hair so interesting. He ran a hand through his wet hair, brushing it off his forehead. "Well you've gotten awfully sniffy. Whatcha smellin?" He asked before making his way to the bed, bending down to retrieve his bag of dirty and old clothes. But hell, they sure were comfy. Castiel watched Dean curiously, his head tilted and tail wagged when Dean bent over. He padded over and licked the dimples on Dean’s lower back curiously before sitting down behind the Omega, watching him closely.  
  
"Whoa!" Dean said and looked back at Cas with wide eyes. "Easy," He chided and grabbed his bag, grabbing a few clothes out of it before pulling on briefs under the towel. He dropped the towel once he had underwear on before pulling on his brown highwaters and white button up shirt that was stained with soil and dust. Oh the days working on the farm, he kind of missed it.  
  
Castiel watched Dean curiously and stared at his clothes. The Alpha was never allowed to wear anything other than a Prince suit that would match the modern day Disney Prince, he'd only had the luxury of wearing normal clothes to bed. Cas tilted his head and wagged his tail before standing up and bounding out into the White Room. The wolf immediately started cowering, backing away from the table cautiously.  
  
Dean walked out cautiously, being on high alert in the small white torture room. He went up to the door, surprised to actually find it unlocked. "Can you fit through the door?" Dean asked when he stepped out.  
  
Castiel eyed the electric prods warily and darted to Dean. The Alpha wedged himself out of the door, squeezing his shoulder through the large frame. Cas tumbled out into the hallway and shook his head to fluff out his fur, confusedly looking around.  
  
Dean nodded and shut the door, keeping a hand on Cas' neck as they both walked cautiously to the door. "I hope you know, I ain’t having any pups until we _both_ feel safe in this place," Dean said, looking down each corridor they past before going into their bedroom.  
  
Castiel huffed as if saying. 'Yeah right, well either be forced or we won't feel safe and never have pups until the day my father dies'. Castiel nudged the bedroom door open and noses at Dean’s back to gently push him inside.  
  
Dean sighed as he stood in the middle of the room. He felt...confined in this one room. He felt like they haven't really seen the full palace because he's been too afraid. "Anything to do around here? Farm work? Explore the palace?" Dean asked as he looked around the room. He liked the cabin _so_ _much_ better. It reminded him of home.  
  
Castiel’s ears twitched and he grunted. The wolf slowly began to shift back into the Prince, his bones cracking and shifting back into place. Cas rolled onto his back and let out a long groan. "Does it always have to fucking hurt that much!" He huffed out.  
  
"Well...I mean, you did just shift into a wolf. Complete different bone structure and everything. So yeah," Dean chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Do you...do you think we could go to my farm house?" Dean asked shyly. "I feel bad for just...ditching my dad with no note or anything."  
  
Castiel smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course." He said quickly before standing up. The Alpha was as naked as the day he was born. "I...um, let me get dressed first? Or do you want to go alone." He asked awkwardly.  
  
"N-No no! You can come!" Dean said shyly, his jaw clenched as he smiled shyly. "My dad however is kind of a short fused prick, like myself, so don’t act all protective okay?" Dean asked. "I know he’s gonna give me some harsh words for just ditching him. I deserve it. But please don’t embarrass yourself. My dad is a real hard head and would never back down to an Alpha. Ever."  
  
Castiel frowned and paused mid step to his closet, slowly turning to face Dean. "Does he say rude things to you?" The Alpha asked firmly.  
  
"Well I mean...yeah but it’s just discipline," Dean said. "It’s hard to understand, but you don’t know my dad like I do. He’s been through tough shit, and he’s just trying to get me ready for the big life. And it’s not fair that I just ditched him, and left him all alone on the farm. It wasn’t fair. S-So just let me handle him okay? I know how to handle him."  
  
Castiel clenched his jaw, his fists curling at his sides at the words. "My father disciplines me too, to get me ready for the big life." Cas said, he could tell by how scared Dean acted, it was how he acted about his own father. The Alpha was two seconds from making his way down to Dean’s farm house to yell at his father, no one had the right to hurt his mate, ever.  
  
"Cas...it’s...it’s different okay? Just let me deal with him. Promise me you wont challenge him?" Dean begged. "He’s still an Omega, Cas, he can't take on an Alpha no matter how much he'll challenge you. Just promise? Right now, promise me right now."  
  
Castiel relaxed and tilted his head. "If you're whole family is Omegas, how did your parents, um.." Cas trailed off in confusion, this whole time he thought another Alpha had been disrespecting his mate. It still wasn't okay, but he was confused.  
  
"Listen Cas, it’s really complicated okay?" Dean sighed. "Anyway, let's just go, no chick flick moments," Dean said, eagerly wanting to avoid the conversation before walking out of the room. Castiel nodded and sighed, pulling on his formal Prince suit because it was all he had before jogging after Dean. "If your family ever needs help on the farm, or just needs help in general, I'm willing to help you." Cas said soft, smiling at Dean as they walked down the hallway.  
  
"I don’t know Cas, getting your hands dirty doesnt seem to suit you," Dean ran a hand through his hair as they went to the stables and started getting on the horses. "Just... you do better with horses. And people."  
  
Castiel clenched his jaw and looked away, walking to his own horse. Dean thought of him as just a _Prince_. Cas had built a whole cabin for when the day came, he could show his mate that he could provide shelter. It was an Alpha’s instinct to help. Taking care of horses and talking with people wasn't all that he could do, he just wasn't ever allowed to do anything else. Hence why he was sent to the White Room every time he tried to do something fun. It started when he was twelve. The Alpha climbed up onto his own horse and looked at his hands before kicking his horse and waiting for Dean outside of the stable.  
  
Dean sighed and followed him out. Going to his old house was a silent ride. "Look, Cas...i’m sorry, all right?" Dean sighed. "I’m just...frustrated. We'll go to the house and give my father updates and leave, that’s it. I don’t want to stay any longer than that."  
  
Castiel nodded and let his horse follow Dean’s. He wanted to _understand_. He wanted for one of the common folk to be able to talk to him and Cas could hold a decent conversation. It was a whole other world for him. When he was king he wanted to have it where the people could ask for his help and he would give it to them. So people like Dean, who had sick family members, wouldn't have to steal and cheat to keep their loved ones on the edge of life. Cas wanted to be a good king, he wanted to be the man his father wasn't.  
  
They reached the top of the hill and Dean hopped off, tying his horse down. "Remember, please don’t talk back," Dean said, voice pleading before he went to the front door and started to open it. Castiel nodded and clenched his jaw before hopping off his horse and following closely behind. The Prince knew that, but the Alpha didn't, well, more like wouldn't listen to it.   
  
"Dad? Holy shit put the gun down, it’s just me!" Dean said and held his hands up until John slowly lowered the shotgun. "You're gonna get your head blown off comin in unexpected like that," John said, a cigarette hanging from his lips. "Where you been?" He asked. "Home..." Dean mumbled.  
  
Cas stepped in behind Dean and stood close to him, his chest puffing out and standing taller as he entered the room. The man definitely looked like an Alpha. He was burly and scruffy, his five o clock shadow could cut someone. "Who the fucks this guy?" John asked and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and glanced at Cas. "You look like you've got a stick up your ass.”

  
"Dad, please just listen. We took mom and Sam to the palace. This is Castiel...m-my mate. I’m living with him now..." Dean swallowed thickly. "And you just decide to leave me all alone out in this dump?" John growled. "That’s pretty low of you, boy. Go out back to start choppin, you ain’t going anywhere." John growled.   
  
Castiel cleared his throat and kept his stance firm, knowing the man would probably have respect if he was masculine but didn't push his authority. "My apologies, Mr. Winchester, but Dean and I must go back to the palace, or my father will come and find us." Cas said, offering a polite nod.   
  
"Oh yeah? Well tell your dad he can stick it up his own ass until it comes out his throat," John challenged. "Dean’s been gone and he has chores to be done. Now go do them," John snapped and Dean gritted his teeth, moving to the back door. "Come ere boy," John motioned to Cas. "I think i should have a word with you about me boy."


	12. Alpha Or Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil angst and fluff for y'all

Castiel looked at Dean, basically pleading with him to tell him what to do. A hot headed Omega and a soft hearted Alpha in a room would probably end in catastrophe. Dean wasn't even facing him though, so he walked forward and stood in front of John.   
  
"I said go do your chores," John growled and Dean pushed him back a bit. "I’m sick of you telling me what to do," Dean snapped. It was obvious where Dean got his stubbornness and anger issues from. "Don’t listen to him, Cas, he's just trying to get into your head," Dean warned.   
  
Castiel clenched his jaw and nodded at Dean, his gaze softening. "I got this, I will meet you outside when we are finished talking." Cas assured. The Prince didn't want to rile Dean's father up more than he already was, and seeing Dean and him butting heads was just making it worse. Dean grumbled a little under his breath before stomping outside, the door slamming on the way out. "Sit," John motioned to a seat in the small cramped living room. "How much do you know about Dean?"   
  
Castiel sat down and kept eye contact with the man, his gaze almost slightly challenging at the question. He didn't know if Dean told him stuff he wasn't supposed to know. "Everything Dean wanted me to know, and I won't invade his privacy and pressure for the blanks. I tell Dean everything, anything he wanted to know, I was open about." The Prince said.   
  
"You mated someone that you hardly know?" John scoffed. "I knew Mary for years before we decided on kids. And you know my son for a few days and try to get him pregnant?" John laughed. "You royals sure have funny ways," He shook his head. "What if he was infertile hm? What if I told you some of Deans  _ deepest  _ secrets? Told you all of that boy's kinks? Would you want me to do that? I bet he hasn't told you jack shit."   
  
Castiel’s eyes flashed red and he held back a growl at the man in front of him. "I loved Dean since I first met him, I helped him hide from the guards since he stole medicine for  _ your _ wife. I let your wife come into my home and use our infirmary and now she is with the best doctor in all of this whole damn kingdom. She's healing. Every single fucking day I get tortured so I don't have to impregnate your son against his will, you don't even know half of the story behind the walls of that death trap you call a pleasurable palace." Cas snarled and stood up, glaring at the man. "Don't you dare ever threaten how much I love Dean, if he was infertile I wouldn't care. It's not about the pups for me and it never will be. I let myself be tortured so your youngest son, Samuel, wouldn't be. I don't need my mates father to tell me I don't care about Dean, because I do. A lot more than you chose to believe."   
  
John rolled his eyes and shook his head as he put out his cigarette. "You would've had better luck with Sam than Dean. Dean’s nothin’ but a fuck up, you'll soon see that," John scoffed. "He does things that he thinks is right, but it’s only for himself. He’s a selfish piece of shit, Castiel. You'll find that out, boy, oh you'll find out. But until then...don’t have his pups. Not until you know Dean inside and out, backwards, forwards, and sideways. You'll find out that there’s much more hiding in the closet."   
  
Castiel growled lowly, desperately trying to control his inner Alpha. "Dean is not a fuck up, he's perfect in my eyes and that's all that matters." Cas ground out. "Speak one more bad word about him and we'll have a problem, because no one is ever born how they are. They learn from their parents, Mr. Winchester." The Alpha said slowly. Cas knew why he was so different from his family, and god he didn't want to talk about it. His mother was perfect, in every way, the kindest woman you'd ever meet. That is until you couldn't meet her. She has been locked away in a place Cas could never find, and he hasn't seen her in several years. The Prince didn't want to admit he had just called John a fuck up because he promised to be nice, but damn he was just poking all of the buttons for his inner Alpha to get protective.   
  
"Nah, Dean was much more of an...independent kind. He didn’t need me to raise him, he did that all on his own," John shook his head, grabbing yet another cigarette and lighting it, placing it between his teeth. "Poor boy tries everything he can...but never does things right. Lemme show you," John stood and went to a window, pulling back a curtain. Dean was desperately trying to chop large logs of wood, and he still only had two done, two out of twenty. "Can't even chop wood! He’s pathetic!"   
  
Castiel snarled angrily and clenched his fists by his sides. "Dean’s not pathetic, those pieces of wood are bigger than his torso. If you even understood physics that couldn't be possible unless he had the muscle mass to even it out. I think he’s strong and determined to do that for you." The Prince bit out.   
  
"Well he should have the muscle mass! I’ve been workin him for years!" John snapped. "Just wait...just watch, it’s pretty entertaining actually." John smirked as he leaned against the wall, watching Dean’s frustration only increase until he threw the axe and stormed over to sit on another piece of wood. "He never completes things, Castiel. Once he's done, he’s done. He’s not worth it, not worth the try." John shook his head. "He has no right to be a  _ queen _ ," He drawled out the word in distaste.   
  
Castiel so desperately wanted to go outside and comfort his mate, to help him chop the wood, show him how he could have a little more ease if he did it on his own. The Alpha’s eyes flash brighter red and his teeth began to elongate as he tried to reel his Alpha back in. "It’s called biology, Omega’s have less of an ability to gain muscle mass. Dean has every right to be a queen, but you have no right to be a  _ father _ ." The Prince said, well, the words were out there now.   
  
"Excuse me?" John growled, turning to Cas and puffing out his chest. Just like Dean said, John wasn’t afraid of any challenge. "And who says  _ you _ have a right to be a father?" He growled, looking down at the young Alpha. "You know  _ nothing  _ about the outside world. I’m trying to  _ raise  _ Dean properly. He belongs out on a farm. And you? You belong in that castle. Lets keep it that way hm?"   
  
Castiel had to admit, being an Alpha he was naturally taller than he was before he presented. Way taller. But John was at his eye level, how could he have been an Omega, Cas would never know. Castiel was glad he had a few inches above six foot thanks to biology, or he would have been a bit scared. "You obviously know nothing on raising your sons correctly. I wouldn't say I would be a good father but I will sure as hell do better than you. I'll love and cherish them and Dean. It's something you never did." Cas said, a determined look in his eye. Castiel would have stopped now but his Alpha refused to let his mate be ridiculed like this.   
  
Johns lip curled in disgust, a scoff leaving his lips as he gave Cas' chest a firm shove. "Listen here you pathetic little cocksucker, Dean’s the reason my wife is sick. Dean’s the fuck up. Do you want that in your house? Raising your kids? I don’t think so," John snarled. "Get the fuck out of house, and leave Dean here. He doesn’t  _ deserve  _ a castle and fancy things. He deserves to stay here, so leave it that way."   
  
"Someone blindsided by their own mistakes wouldn't see what Dean deserves. Dean deserves so much more than a castle. He deserves happiness. And that sure as hell isn’t here. So no. I'm not leaving without him." Castiel growled, anger searing through him at the words the man was saying. He didn't shove back, but he was close to it.   
  
John growled and opened the door, grabbing the back of Cas' collar and yanked him out the door. "Never come back here… Ever." John growled, his eyed flashing a bright red with a snarl; but Omegas didn’t have red eyes. "Leave, if you know what’s best for you." Castiel’s eyes immediately flashed red in return and he snarled, catching John’s fist. Earlier John had said he knew Deans kinks, and that didn't settle well with him. "You're an Alpha." Cas stated.   
  
"Obviously," John growled. "Now leave," John snorted a little, pulling his fist away. "Leave my house, and never come back. Do you understand me? Huh,  _ pup _ ?" He snarled.   
  
Castiel growled lowly and his Alpha immediately started shifting, John was challenging him. The Prince didn't want to fight but his Alpha had control of the reigns now. The Alpha’s suit ripped as his bones snapped and cracked into place. The eight foot tall wolf lifted his head, reaching close to nine feet. Castiel snarled lowly and his hackles raised.   
  
John snarled back, staying behind the doorway, knowing Cas' true form wouldn’t be able to fit. "Do you know how many times I had to  _ listen  _ to Dean get over his heat? Oh the things he would say!" John sniggered and smirked in distaste. "How many times I had to stop myself from betraying my mate... Just because of his screams and moans and dear god was he loud!" John at this point was egging him on, threatening and challenging him and his Alpha. "Come on big boy, show me whatcha got."   
  
Castiel froze, his blood running cold. Suddenly Cas was gone, completely, and there was only an angry wolf in his place. The Alpha snarled and stuck his head through the door, his shoulders hitting the doorframe and rattling the whole house. The wolf grabbed John’s shirt and yanked him outside before slinging him a few feet into the yard.   
  
John hit the ground with a hard thud, trying to stand quickly but had a small limp to his step. He wiped at his mouth, rolling his shoulders and neck. "Come on!" He roared angrily, challenging the younger Alpha, and catching Dean’s attention.   
  
Castiel let his nails extend to its full length before letting out a loud and dangerous roar. Birds flew away from the trees and the wolf’s eyes weren't anything close blue, they were red, Cas wasn't in control at all. The wolf bared his teeth, challenging the Alpha to shift into his own wolf.   
  
John growled and was shifted within seconds. He could control his wolf much better than Cas could. He snapped his jaws at Cas' face, his body angled towards Cas in defense. "No! Stop!" Dean yelled as he ran, trying to get in between the fight before it was too late.   
  
Castiel snarled and jumped back before whipping in a full circle, his hind legs smashed into Johns side and knocked him to the ground. The Alpha wasn't as experienced in fighting, he had no clue that you needed to defend your face and throat and stomach.   
  
John stumbled back but quickly jumped back on Cas, his teeth clenched on the extra skin around his neck, his claws scratching at his face and body with low growls. Dean hated shifting, because of the pain. But he shifted and knocked John off of Cas, growling a little at his father who seemed to be only seeing red.   
  
Castiel yelped and immediately stood in front of Dean, puffing his chest out and snarling at John. If the Alpha touched him he was going feral, where he was only a wolf, because he couldn't deal with his conscience for attacking a commoner. John bared his teeth threateningly, holding his stance as he snapped his jaws at them. Dean quickly scurried out from behind Cas, standing right between them. He whined a little, tail halfway tucked under his body in submission. ‘Stop! Just stop!’ His whines practically said, looking between the two Alpha’s.   
  
Castiel licked Dean’s ears and jaw, never taking his eyes off Johns as he claimed his Omega lovingly. He put his arms down on either side of Dean and stood above him in a protective stance.   
  
John growled, his stance not once backing down. Something about the look in his eye said that he would jump him even if Dean was in the way...but when he shifted his stance and he stood straighter, he technically backed down. The Alpha snarled lowly and nuzzled all over Dean’s neck, licked at his ears, and purred lovingly as he glared at John. John disgusted him, completely and utterly. And he would use his royal power if he had to to keep Dean safe from his father.   
  
Dean of course felt betrayed by his own father. This whole time, he thought they were a family of Omega’s, not knowing John was an Alpha. He hid it well. "Have happy lives, assholes," John snorted before running off into the woods. Dean laid down with a low whine, resting his head upon his crossed paws.   
  
Castiel barked after John once, you know, just to be sure he knew who was boss, before laying on his side by his sad mate. He let out a quiet whine at his injuries and curled around Dean, ignoring the claw marks on his face and vicious bite the back of his neck. The wolf licked Dean’s muzzle gently before laying his head back and closing his eyes. John was going to knot Dean, and it made him feel awful for not meeting Dean earlier.   
  
Dean licked at Cas' nose and snout, his tail thumping only slightly at the gesture. Dean whined at the injuries, trying to lick them clean so they wouldn't get infected. He wished he had gotten there sooner, wished he had never came back home. He just thought John would've liked to know where his family went. Castiel whimpered and remained unmoving, his breathing became deep and tired. His mate’s loving licks calmed him a bit, but it still hurt his Alpha at what he had heard.   
  
Dean nuzzled his face, not knowing why his mate was in such a state. He whimpered a little and licked at his muzzle, pawing at his face gently so he wouldn't scratch him. ‘What’s wrong?’ He whined said, nuzzling under his chin. Castiel opened his eyes and looked at Dean with a distant look before deciding it was best not to tell him. The wolf licked Dean’s paw teasingly before quickly closing his eyes and pretending he was asleep.   
  
Dean whined until he realized Cas wasn’t listening. He let out an exasperated huff, laying his head down on Cas and whining longingly. John never really knotted him, and even if he did try, Dean would've  _ never  _ allowed it. John mainly said those things to get into Cas' head, and it seemed to work.   
  
Castiel nuzzled his face into Dean’s neck and licked up to his jaw soothingly, he didn't feel any different about Dean, he just wished he was a better Alpha, that he could have helped. Cas whimpered and let his tail curl around the small Omega.   
  
Dean licked Cas' ear, keeping himself alert just in case his father had come back. He wanted to go home, to his  _ real  _ home. Maybe to the cabin, but anywhere but where they were now would suffice. The Alpha’s leg thumped against the ground as he tried to keep his resolve and continue to pretend to sleep. God he couldn't help it, it felt amazing. Dean smiled and continued licking his ear before nipping and tugging at it playfully with playful growls, trying to get Cas up.   
  
Castiel’s tail started wagging and his leg thumped against the ground like crazy. His mouth fell open and he panted, tongue lolling from the side of his mouth. Dean stood up and shook off his fur, bringing his chest to the ground in a playful bow as he yipped, trying to bring Cas' spirits up. Castiel peaked an eye open and smiled before he barked back excitedly. The Alpha jumped up and tackled Dean to the floor, panting as he stood over him.   
  
Dean barked happily, his tail wagging as he licked and nipped at his face and neck playfully with little yips and growls. Castiel rumbled before laying on his mate happily, licking and nibbling on his ear and jawline. Dean was so perfect, it calmed him down instantly. The Alpha’s red eyes slowly flooded back with his normal ocean blue, his mouth hanging open to pant happily. Dean panted, yipping happily as he nipped at the underside of Cas' jaw, whining as he asked him to play. Dean’s wolf was very playful, like Dean was, except Dean always tried to hide his childish ways. 

  
Castiel grumbled and rolled onto his side, protesting lazily. His eyes blinked closed slowly and he nuzzled his face into Dean's stomach, rumbling contently. Dean bit his ear, shaking it and tugging with with little growls as he tried to get Cas up once again. He used his back legs to try and kick him back up, yipping. Castiel growled and jumped up, swaying slightly before he sat down and tilted his head at Dean. His mouth dropped open and he tongue rolled out to the side as he panted happily, watching his mate.   
  
Dean jumped on Cas, his front legs wrapped around his neck as he playfully bit and tugged at the scruff of his neck. His tail wagged happily, biting at his skin in a playful manner, not trying to be aggressive in anyway. Castiel’s heart swelled at the way his mate was acting, it made him so happy it was almost impossible for Cas not to play back. The wolf playfully bit and licked at his mate’s jaw, his own tail wagging like crazy.   
  
Dean felt happier that he was finally playing with him, tackling the Alpha to the ground and licking at his face before trotting to go back towards the house, yipping as if to say to follow. Castiel barked and playfully bowed his back before bounding after Dean, a happy look on his face.   
  
Dean bounded into the cabin, peeking back out to be in human form...and naked. "How are we getting back home?" He asked. "We have no clothes...and the horses...we can’t leave them."   
  
Castiel stopped and shifted back into human form, bones cracking into place before he stood up as naked as the day he was born, there were large cuts all along his back and torso, some along his jawline. "The guards will find the horses. How about we run back as wolves and then have a little fun by running to the room naked. It'll be fun." Cas said teasingly, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and pulling him flat against his body.   
  
Dean squeaked and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Run in the palace...naked? What if someone saw!?" Dean said as a blush rose upon his cheeks, a hand coming up to move Cas' jaw. "Come on, we gotta get those marks disinfected."   
  
Castiel purred and nodded before nuzzling into Dean’s touch. "Mhm, that's the fun part. It’s thrilling." He said, kissing Dean’s forehead gently.   
  
"You worry me," Dean huffed before he pulled away, starting to shift once again. His bones cracked as his body formed into his small wolf form, shaking off his thick coat of fur. He snorted a little, an impatient sign that meant ‘lets just go’. He looked up at Cas, sniffing at his hand curiously however.   
  
Castiel chuckled and kneeled next to Dean, letting him sniff his hand. "Mmm, what's so interesting?" He whispered teasingly. Dean was honestly beautiful. Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s fur and smiled softly.   
  
Dean sniffed at his skin, nuzzling his hand which he used to pet him. He let his tongue roll out of the side of his mouth, trying to lick at his hand. At a sitting position, Dean’s tall ears only reached up to Cas' first rib. Dean...was  _ tiny  _ compared to Cas' wolf.   
  
Castiel laughed and kissed Dean's forehead before standing up. He backed up awkwardly because Deans face was right in front of his dick, but he found it funny. "Ready to go? Do you want to take anything?"   
  
Dean shook his whole body as if that was meant to be a no before trotting outside. He looked around, sniffing at the ground as he waited for Cas to come out so they could run to the palace, although he did feel bad for leaving the horses.   
  
Castiel walked outside behind Dean and shifted, his bones cracking and expanding. The black wolf stood next to Dean and shook his coat out, his hair spiking and fluffing out similar to his own hair. Dean lifted his head with a doggish grin before starting off at a run. 


	13. Off To The Races

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of past incest molestation, it isn't descriptive or anything, its grazed over in about ten words or so.

Alphas were much more athletic than Omegas, but Dean could sure as hell keep up. Castiel barked excitedly and ran after Dean, bounding up next to the Omega. The wolf’s tongue hung out of his mouth and he ran at the same pace, nipping playfully at Dean’s ear. Dean snapped his jaws at him as he ran, trying to make it seem playful. He jumped over a log, nearly stumbling over his paws but he had caught himself and kept running like nothing happened.   
  
Castiel ran up closer and nosed gently at Dean’s chest to help stabilize him instinctively before running zig zag through the forest. He bounded up to the large wall that surrounded the whole palace before jumping up, his paws scrambling at the wall and pulling himself up. The wolf fell down onto the other side of the wall and instantly tensed when seeing his father touring with guests in the palace garden about forty meters away.   
  
Dean scrambled up the wall, having more trouble than Cas did considering he was much smaller than him. He leapt down and his body tensed, tail held high just like his head in alert, his hackles raised. Castiel crouched down and started army crawling his way along the wall, contrasting against the bright white marble. The King had his back to the two wolves but guards were surrounding him with guns and tazing sticks, all eyes intently on their boss.   
  
Dean copied Cas' movements, his bright brown fur sticking out like a sore thumb against the rock wall. He whimpered a little, knowing how much trouble they would be in if they were caught. Castiel slowly made his way to the stable doors and nudged them open. He turned to look at Dean and nodded towards the door, wanting to go in last in case the guards saw. Dean rushed into the stables, whining for Cas to hurry. He looked around, crouching a little in hopes to not spook the horses.   
  
Castiel creeped in behind Dean and slowly pulled the door closed. The Alpha on the other hand was the clumsiest alpha to ever exist. He turned around and his tail knocked over a saddle from the wall, all the horses one by one started bucking and snorting, backing into the cages. The guards turned around at the loud sounds and half of them started running towards the stable.   
  
Dean had never shifted to human form so damn fast in his life. He quickly ran into the tack room, waiting for Cas to get in before closing the door and turning off the light. He used a saddle to prop the door shut, like using a chair as he backed away from it with a whimper. They were screwed. Castiel shifted, bones cracking into place quickly and he looked around for a way out. 

 

The guards dialed Naomi when the recognized the large footprints and smaller footprints in the dirt. Naomi chuckled and swiftly made her way down to the stables. She waved her hand and the guards broke the door down. Naomi smirked and stepped through. "Ready for another trip so soon, Cassie?"   
  
Dean cringed at the shrill voice of Naomi. He placed a hand over his crotch, moving the saddle away from the door as he opened it. "Leave him alone!" Dean said defiantly, standing in front of Cas. He’s never felt more embarrassed, being this naked in front of this many people.   
  
Guards filed in and made their way towards Cas as Naomi smirked. "Mmmm, not exactly a monster, maybe a princess." She said teasingly. "Use the net." The torturer called after the guards. Castiel instantly grabbed a horse shoe off the wall and slung it like a frisbee. The guard it hit shouted and fell to the floor. A large metal net shot out of a guards gun and wrapped around the Prince. The guard smugly held up a remote, snorting at the way Cas immediately began panicking.   
  
"Princess or not, but I do believe I can still rip you to shreds," Dean growled. "And the last time I checked...I have a bigger dick than you. So fuck off Naomi, and take your pathetic guards with you," He snapped defiantly, his head held high as he stood in front of Cas.   
  
"Move away from him and let us do our job or Chris here will hit that cute little red button." Naomi said, chuckling a bit before she crossed her arms. "I mean, it's adorable how someone so puny thinks he could intimidate me." Naomi drawled, looking down at Dean. Alphas were naturally six foot and even reaching seven feet sometimes, it was just biology, she was taller than Dean, but still small than Cas.   
  
Deans lip curled in disgust, taking his hand away from his crotch only to point at Naomi as he cautiously moved out of Cas' way. "Its pretty low of you to insult me like that, Naomi. But please, keep them coming. They have no affect on me,  _ princess _ ," He snarled the pet name, growling whenever a guard got too close to him or Cas for his liking.   
  
Naomi raised an eyebrow and smirked as she walked over to Cas. The woman reached down and grabbed Cas' cock, pulling it out so it was through a hole in the metal net. The guards snickered and Castiel squirmed uncomfortably at the exposure. "You see. Baby daddy here is  _ huge _ , maybe I should..." she trailed off and wrapped a hand tightly around Cas' dick,  _ way  _ too tightly. Castiel yelped and his eyes squeezed shut. "Bet that wouldn't feel nice when touched with electricity," Naomi said before standing and wiping her hands on her pants, "Turn it on." She said smugly to the guard before turning and walking to Dean. Naomi shoved Dean out the door and growled at him. "You're nothing but a pathetic Omega, and you won't get in my way you hear me?" She started, a smirk spreading over her face when the crackle of electricity rang out. A agonized scream echoed through the barn and she chuckled before gripping the back of Dean's neck and walking out with him into the palace. "I hope you see that we're both on the same page here, you're nothing, I’m just a torturer, and I  _ love  _ my job. So watch this." She said, picking up her walkie talkie. "Turn the setting up all the way." Naomi said in a sing song voice. "Do anything to stop me and I'll just make it ten times worse for him." She snapped as she pushed Dean's shoulders. The sound of electricity surged through the hallway, the lights flickered like crazy. No screams came from the stable but the bond lit up, panic and terror filled it completely. Castiel’s eyes rolled back and he writhed and screamed silently as electricity practically tore him apart before his back slammed back to the ground after the surge was over.   
  
Dean whined as his head began to spin, so many words and emotions at once. He stumbled over his foot as Naomi pushed him through the halls. "Wh-where are you taking me, then?" Dean breathed out, his ears ringing as his head felt like it would explode. The panic, the fear, the terror that rapidly flooded his body, it made him dizzy. "Why do you sexually harass Cas all the time?"   
  
Naomi laughed hysterically and let go of Dean, holding her stomach. "OHHH THAT’S COMEDY GOLD! You really don't know?!" She wheezed out. Cas had never told Dean about that, not really thinking it was important, but there was a reason he was so attached to his mother, and why his father hated him more than anyone in the world. Castiel sobbed and shifted, his wolf was big enough to throw the net off and he swayed, fear filling him as the guards cocked their guns at him.   
  
"Know what?" Dean asked, stopping dead in his tracks as his head tilted. "Naomi...w-what do I not know?" He asked, licking over his lips, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.   
  
"That boy is so riddled with Stockholm he has his stories mixed up all the way to when he was born!" Naomi chuckled, catching her breath dramatically.   
  
All of a sudden, it all clicked. "His mom...would  _ do  _ that to Cas? Why?" Dean questioned, unable to stop the questions. He would never speak of it, but his father had touched him before, but never followed through, unlike Castiel's mother.   
  
Naomi laughed and stepped closer to Dean, a smirk on her face. "What did he tell you about his  _ mother _ , Omega? Because from what I know he's always been mommy's little  _ monster _ ." She said lowly. The lights flickered and an agonized scream sounded in the distance. "Where do you think he learned to be such a good little boy, the son of a peasant. His father didn't want him to live the life he did." She continued. "Did you peasants ever look close enough during the coronation of the King to see how his youngest son was acting? Or were you too blinded by your own jealousy and hatred for the fucked up family you call  _ royals _ ."   
  
Dean growled a little and stepped closer daringly. "I didn’t even know Cas' name till he told me. Us  _ peasants _ ? Don’t give a shit about the royals, trust me, we never did. And this family is sick...just like you," He snarled and pushed her back.   
  
Naomi pulled out a tazing stick and whipped it to her side, turning it on. "Don't touch me. The Prince is a royal, dislike him?" She purred, pressing a button on her tazing rod.   
  
"I don’t dislike him, I dislike his family," Dean growled, keeping a ready stance in case Naomi ever hit him or touched the button.   
  
Naomi raised her arm, about to hit the Omega with the tazing rod before a large black wolf tumbled into the hallway, tumbling to the floor and scrambling to stand up. He wobbled a bit and balanced himself, snarling at Naomi threateningly.   
  
Dean’s eyes widened when the black blur finally focused as Cas. Dean moved his arms away from blocking his face, looking at Naomi. He knew nothing good would, nor  _ could  _ come out of this.   
  
Naomi immediately turned towards Cas and turned the setting up on the taser, causing Castiel to bark, his teeth bared. The wolf growled and snapped his teeth as he bolted at the woman, tackling her to the floor. Immediately electricity sounded through the hall and the wolf yelped loudly.   
  
"Cas!" Dean yelled, reaching out to him. The voltage was so high that he felt it run through Cas' body and to his hand, making him jump back with a whimper. "Leave him alone, Naomi!"   
  
Castiel looked up at the whimper and immediately climbed off as he headed towards his mate. When he jumped off Naomi stood and quickly turned the setting up as high as it would go before burying the the prod in the wolf’s flank. Castiel’s fur stood up and he let out a cut off yelp, collapsing to the floor and writhing. The Alpha whined and went still, his eyes fluttering closed. Naomi huffed and straightened her suit. "Good god what an animal!"   
  
"You bitch!" Dean yelled, shoving Naomi back away from Cas, watching her stumble. He didn’t care if he was about to get hit, didn’t care if he was going to electrocuted, his mate was hurt...and his job was to take care of him. "Cas? Cas? Can you hear me? Look at me? Cas... Cas please wake up...please..." He whimpered.   
  
Naomi snarled and turned on the taser, sliding the knob to level four before pressing it into the back of Dean's shoulder blade.   
  
Dean let out a shrill scream. He’s never, not once in his life, felt such pain. He felt the electricity course through his veins, his knees buckling as he fell on top of Cas' unconscious body. Naomi chuckled and pointed the prod at Deans body. "That's pathetic, this isn't even half of what this can do. Alpha boy here can take up to level six without making a damn sound."   
  
Dean felt his limbs turn into jello, but he still managed to pull himself to his hands and knees. "And how long can you take?" Dean breathed out. "And I’m not an Alpha...but that doesn’t mean I’m not as cocky as one." Dean smirked a little, slowly standing and rolling his shoulders with a crack. There was a red and blue mark that started to bruise on his back from the prod.   
  
Naomi snorted and rolled her eyes. "I'm sending guards in here to drag this lump of fur to my office." She said with a wink before walking down the hallway. Naomi bumped into someone stumbling down the hall, frowning a bit. "Pardon me, sir." She said curtly as she walked past and turned the corner.   
  
Dean dropped to his knees to Cas, trying to shake him awake with a small whimper. "Cas... Cas, please wake up," Dean whispered and nuzzled his face into the side of his neck. Cas' fur clung to Deans face, the static making him look like he had completely spiked fur. 

 

John snorted and stood at the end of the hall, swaying a bit as he dropped his beer bottle to the floor. The stable doors were left open and he had followed Dean through the woods. "Where's your pathetic excuse of a mate, huh…?" He slurred, eyes flashing alpha red in challenge.   
  
"Dad?" Dean choked out, wiping at his face. "Y-You can’t be here...yo-you need to leave," He said and stood in front of his mate in defense. "I don’t care what you say, or do...y-you won’t get to him dad. I-I won’t let you."   
  
John growled lowly and he cocked his head at Dean, leaning it forward. "Move, boy." He said lowly before shifting into a wolf. Dean's father stood before him angrily, his fur matted and a scar ran through his muzzle. John let out a deep snarl, stepping closer.   
  
Dean felt himself quiver in fear, but he didnt move. "I won’t move," he said, his voice defiant and stubborn. "Like you once told me,  _ daddy _ ..." He snarled the word in disgust, "It’s my job to protect my mate...and I'll die trying."   
  
John sneered and looked at the large wolf as if to say 'oh, so that's the idiot'. Castiel stirred slightly, letting out a snort and his ears twitched, his chest heaving once. Guards marched down the hallway and with the King in toll on the opposite side of John’s. "Where's my idiotic son-" Zachariah started before halting dead in his tracks at the scene.   
  
Dean quickly covered himself and blushed hard. "Leave... Him... Alone..." Dean said, holding a hand out to John as if that would stop him from hurting Cas.   
  
Zachariah suddenly understood what was happening and he pushed to the front of the lines. "Stop this this instantly." He demanded.

 

John barked and charged forward, knocking Dean to the floor as he ran past. The wolf jumped on top of Cas and sank his teeth into the black wolf’s scruff, causing Cas' eyes to snap open and he let out a yelp. John tugged roughly, shaking his head and swinging Cas around.  

 

All territorial instincts kicked in and Zachariah threw off his fur covered cape. Suddenly another large black wolf matching Cas exactly was on the playing board and he let out a guttural growl, barreling into John’s side.


	14. Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if you are bother by MENTIONS of past incest, skip to the next chapter when Cas sees his mom. Its a lil bit of a bad chapter, like, writing wise cause I am trying to finish the fic, but Ill give you a good chapter after! At max, 2 chaps left!

Zachariah always loved his son, but his wife broke them apart. He tried to raise Cas to stay away from commoners because they were violent; angry that someone like him made it to the top, and they wanted to get to his son. But Cas always wanted to know more, he wanted to know where he came from. Cas was his only true son, and he wasn't letting him die over a feral wolf. The two fathers were on each other and snarling, snapping their jaws in a threat. Castiel slowly tried to get up, his legs not exactly working like they should before he collapsed back to the floor.   
  
Dean quickly shifted and ran to Cas' aid. He watched the fight, his tail tucked as he watched the two Alphas go at it in a fight to the death. He hated the king...but he hated his own father more. His father hated Dean just as much, if not more. Dean nuzzled Cas' neck, licking over his wounds to try and heal them.   
  
Castiel looked up at Dean and tried to stand again, swaying on his feet. He licked at Dean’s jaw gently and immediately whipped around, panicking when seeing his father fighting savagely with John. Zachariah pinned John and snarled threateningly as John lunged up, sinking his teeth into the King’s throat. Zachariah let out a gurgling whine and collapsed. John shook the King violently and knocked him over, standing on top of him as blood soaked his muzzle. Castiel froze, his heart dropping before he let out a loud whine. He roared in a rage, charging forward and knocking John onto the floor.   
  
Dean kept his tail between his legs in fear, ears pinned back and his body close to the floor as he backed away with a small whine. His father growled and Dean took more steps back, scared that his father would come after him next.   
  
Castiel nosed his father, whimpering and pacing restlessly as he tried to get him to stand up, the guards immediately launched a large metal net, trapping John as they ran forward. Cas slowly turned his gaze on John, his eyes ruby red and he started snarling in a low tone, almost sounding murderous.   
  
Dean whined and lowered his head in fear before running out of the hallway. The death, the smell, the aggressive looks... It was scary. He ran into a room and the door shut behind him, curling up in a dark corner and trying to stay far away from all of  _ that _ .   
  
John knocked the net off, whipping in a circle to throw the guards into the wall. Cas whined and looked after Dean worriedly, not seeing that the Alpha wolf had gotten up. John barreled into Cas' side, teeth latching onto his flank and causing the younger Alpha to let out a howl of pain. Castiel turned and bit at the Alpha’s scruff, trying to pull him back.   
  
More guards came running out, shouting as they all aimed loaded guns, cattle prods, and tranquilizers at the largest Alpha wolf. "Let the prince go!" One shouted before stabbing John’s flank with the cattle prod, tranquilizers pricking at John’s body.   
  
John yelped and howled, turning to snarl at the guards as he swayed. The larger wolf let out a growl and then collapsed, knocked out almost instantly. Castiel tried to run to his mate, stumbling and tripping when his leg gave out and he slid to the floor. Cas whimpered and whined, staring down the hall. The guards started to drag John down the hallway, shouting different orders at each other as John’s body dragged across the carpet.   
  
Castiel yipped, staring at the empty space like Dean would magically appear. The wolf stood shakily and a rope was thrown around his neck, pulling him along the hallway. He barked, longing for his mate with everything he had as fear shot through him. Castiel saw guards hefting his unmoving father to the doctor. The guards dragged him all the way down to the prison before throwing him in the back cell. They marched out and locked the door to the line of bar guarded cells. Castiel slammed himself against the bars and barked hysterically, he didn't understand. Why was he in here?   
  
Dean was terrified, and was the thing Naomi said real? Would his mother  _ really  _ do that to Castiel? He felt betrayed, but mostly scared out of his damn wits. Guards flooded the library with nets, corning Dean into a corner. Before he could lash out out of fear, they captured him with a net and dragged him to the exact prison, locking him up in a completely different cell than Cas. "Keep an eye on them... I don’t think that pathetic Omega will do much." One guard said to another.   
  
Castiel shifted back into human form and groaned, laying on his back. The Alpha had no idea that Dean was here with him. "Dean..." The Alpha whined desperately. A form shifted in the cell across from Cas and a woman came up to the bars.

 

"Cassie, is that really you?" Amber breathed out. Castiel shot up and he laid eyes on his mother, instantly becoming overwhelmed with emotion. He stood up and ran over to the bars, gripping them tight. "Mom...? Oh god, you were right here the whole time? W-Why did they put you here?  _ Why _ . You didn't deserve it." Cas rambled. Amber held a finger up and the Alpha immediately quieted. "Shhhh." She whispered, looking Cas over with a grin. 

 

"You still are my little monster aren't you." Amber said softly, looking at Cas' impressive form before sighing. "I'm so sorry that your father threw me away, I should have been there for you, little monster, I missed so much of you...growing up." She breathed out. Castiel let out a happy noise and stared trustingly at his mother. 

 

"God I know, I should have came and found you. You didn't deserve this. You were right, he was a monster, h-he hurt me, ever since the day you left. Said it was punishment." Cas said, pain evident in his voice. 

  
"Hush, you don't deserve punishment, you deserve  _ love _ , little monster." Amber assured, her tone filled with something other than care, but Cas was too blind by his own remorse and happiness to see it.   
  
Dean never thought it would hurt so bad...the feel of rejection. He thought it would be something as simple as a no...but it wasn’t. It felt like his whole life was just getting torn apart, ripped to shreds right in front of his eyes. It  _ hurt _ . Dean whimpered and stood on shaky legs, his body swaying a little as if he would pass out. The things he was hearing...it was all true. Naomi was right. Dean shifted and grabbed at the cell doors, pulling at them as if the door would unlock. "Let me Out! I wanna go home!" Dean cried, the pain was almost too much to bear. "Please! Please! I-I want to go home!"   
  
Castiel instantly turned towards the voice, his whole body filling with the need to be by his mate. "Dean!" Cas yelled, reaching out through the bars blindly. "Dean where are you?" Amber almost had a look of disgust at the way Cas was acting, his attachment to someone other than herself. "Dean, where are you? I’m going to come get you!" Castiel assured gently, not wanting to cause his mate more panic.   
  
Dean cried mournful sobs, almost as if he was mourning his mate. "Please! Just let me go home!" He cried, his voice crackling and pleading as he sobbed.   
  
Castiel frowned and whined, why did his mate want to leave? "Dean? What's wrong, baby? Please calm down and tell me the cell number across from you. I'm going to come get you, we can go to the cabin." He said worriedly.   
  
Dean sniffled and looked around, being silent for a moment. "22b," he said quietly. But once he got out...he wasn’t sure if he could trust Cas ever again. He never told him that his own  _ mother  _ touched him...hell! Did she take his first knot too? Why did Dean have to save himself for nineteen years when Cas had all the goddamn sex he wanted? It wasn’t fair...and he felt betrayed to the point that he didn’t even want to look at Cas.   
  
The truth was, Castiel didn't even know what his mother did, she would always tell him he was sick and he needed to take medicine, Cas had never realized what had happened, everyone knew but him. "Dean...what's wrong?" Cas whimpered, why was the bond suddenly filled with distrust and anger and hatred? Was it directed at him?   
  
"I-I want to go home..." Dean repeated, his arms wrapped around himself as if that was a way of comforting himself. He looked down, tears dripping from his eyes and soaking the concrete under him. "I-I just want to go home..."   
  
"Why...?" The Prince whimpered as he tried to break the bars, nothing was working. Castiel backed up and rammed himself against the bars, yelping. Amber rushed forward. "Little monster don't hurt yourself!" She said sternly. "Mom, that's my mate, I'll do this until the bars break if I have to." Cas growled.   
  
"B-Because... You betrayed me..." Dean whimpered painfully, holding himself tighter. "You wanted to have my pups...b-but your mother wants your’s too," Dean sniffled. "You were with her, Castiel... She’s... She’s your mate...n-not me..." He broke down again, crumpling to the floor in agony as he cried in pain. His whole body ached, the mark in his skin felt like it was searing him, like a blaze of fire against his skin.   
  
Castiel frowned and stopped, tilting his head. "Dean, what do you mean?" He said in a blank voice, almost as if the words were something similar to what he had heard before. Everyone said that his mother had constantly tried to mate him, but Cas never had a second mating mark, he always thought it was his father lying to turn him against his mother.   
  
"Your mother loves you! In a way she shouldn’t...i-it’s disgusting," Dean sobbed. "She is your mate, Castiel! She wants you! She wants you to be hers!" Dean cried, holding his knees to his chest. "She wants to have your pups, bare your mark...she’s your mate..." Dean hiccupped and fell into his knees, his body wracking with broken sobs. "She had been raping you...molesting you and manipulating you into it. But either way...you mated with her first."   
  
Castiel froze at the on going blunt words, the bond running ice cold. ".....Mom?" Cas whispered, looking at his mother. She rolled her eyes and dropped the caring act almost instantly. "I never fucking bit you, you little piece of trash, you were always stubborn like your father, never knew a single thing after you woke up and wouldn't believe people when they told you. What else was I supposed to do not take advantage of that?" She snarled in annoyance. You can only mate with one person, and he had a bond with Dean, he was mated to Dean. Castiel backed into the corner of his cell and sank to the floor, his eyes filling with tears. "What? Bitch gonna cry? You were always so fucking annoying, wanted to be just like your father. So go on, cry like a little bitch since you can't man up and take it." Amber pressed on.   
  
Dean sniffled as he listened, his ears tuned in on her voice and story. Dean hiccupped through his sob, trying to get over it. But he could feel the bond moving further and further away from him. It was a sickening feeling, one that felt like your guts were being twisted, like your heart was getting stabbed, and like your stomach was churning all at the same time. "Cas..." Dean whimpered, wiping at his face. "L-Lets just go...I-I wanna go home..." Suddenly every single time someone mentioned it to him came flooding back, and he couldn't remember what actually happened, he'd never remember it. The Alpha let out a choked sob, longing for his mate as the bond started closing. Why was Dean closing it off? He needed his mate. He wanted his mate. "Dean...Dean, please." Cas began to sob, wanting Dean more than anything, but Dean didn't want him, nobody wanted him, everyone hated him. The commoners, the guards, his torturer, his father, his family, his mother, and now his mate. He had no one. "Dean." The Alpha sobbed out desperately, burying his face in between his knees. For the first time ever the Alpha didn't act strong, he didn't put himself last above all others. For the first time the Alpha let himself cry. "T-Take me to t-the cabin, Cas..." Dean whined. "Please... Please, I can’t...I can’t be here anymore," He cried. His father was nowhere to be found, a murder just took place and Sam...? Who knew where he even was!? "W-We can live at the cabin... N-Never turn back. Please... Cas please..." Castiel knew that Dean was in pain, and his inner Alpha was practically howling to get to Dean, but he couldn't move, he couldn't move at all, he was frozen and he was panicking. His whole past was a lie. "Pathetic," Amber sighed, "Maybe you are just a little monster." And then it clicked. Everything clicked into place. Castiel let out an angry scream and launched himself at the bars, grabbing them and pulling with all his might. The gate creaked and groaned and Amber backed up farther into the cell in fear. Cas wasn't a monster, he was a beast.


	15. Fine...Don't Be Late

Suddenly every single time someone mentioned it to him came flooding back, and he couldn't remember what actually happened, he'd never remember it. The Alpha let out a choked sob, longing for his mate as the bond started closing. Why was Dean closing it off? He needed his mate. He wanted his mate. "Dean...Dean, please." Cas began to sob, wanting Dean more than anything, but Dean didn't want him, nobody wanted him, everyone hated him. The commoners, the guards, his torturer, his father, his family, his mother, and now his mate. He had no one. " _ Dean _ ." The Alpha sobbed out desperately, burying his face in between his knees. For the first time ever the Alpha didn't act strong, he didn't put himself last above all others. For the first time the Alpha let himself cry.   
  
"T-Take me to t-the cabin, Cas..." Dean whined. "Please... Please, I can’t...I can’t be here anymore," He cried. His father was nowhere to be found, a murder just took place and Sam...? Who knew where he even was!? "W-We can live at the cabin... N-Never turn back. Please... Cas please..."   
  
Castiel knew that Dean was in pain, and his inner Alpha was practically howling to get to Dean, but he couldn't move, he couldn't move at all, he was frozen and he was panicking. His whole past was a lie. "Pathetic," Amber sighed, "Maybe you are just a little  _ monster _ ." And then it clicked. Everything clicked into place.  Castiel let out an angry scream and launched himself at the bars, grabbing them and pulling with all his might. The gate creaked and groaned and Amber backed up farther into the cell in fear. Cas wasn't a monster, he was a _ beast _ .

 

~~~~   
  
Dean lifted his head, eyes wide as he heard the loud sound of metal being pulled and twisted in ways it shouldn't. He sniffled and wiped at his nose with the back of his hand, keeping his knees to his chest to try and cover his genitals the best he could.   
  
Castiel tugged and snarled loudly. After a minute he finally ended up ripping the bars from the hinges and sending them clattering to the floor. The Alpha stepped into the hall and shifted quickly, running down to cell 21b and whining, sticking his snout in between the bars.   
  
"Cas?" Dean asked, trying to dry his wet cheeks and eyes. "Y-You're actually going to help?" He asked, crawling to the bars and grabbing onto them. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, sniffling as he looked up at the Alpha.   
  
Castiel purred throatily and nuzzled Dean’s hands, licking everywhere he could reach as he tried to show Dean that he loved him, and only him. He looked into Dean's eyes deeply, rubbing his face into Dean's hands as much as he could from the bars blocking him.   
  
"I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I should have trusted you" Dean sobbed quietly, trying to hug around his neck from behind the bars. "G-Go find the keys...or a way out of here." Dean said and stepped back, his bones cracking into place as he shifted.   
  
Cas' heart swelled and he licked Dean’s muzzle gently before bounding down to the end of the hall. The Alpha carefully picked up the keys off the hinge it was on before running back to his mate quickly. Dean’s tail wagged slightly but his ears swiveled, searching for any coming noises. "Hurry," His yip said as he sniffed at the air.   
  
Castiel quickly and clumsily slid the key into its lock, turning it with his teeth so the door opened. He jumped back and bowed his chest to the floor, waiting for his mate with a light in his eyes. Dean quickly darted out of the cell, his flank hitting the metal bars which caused him to yelp, more out of shock than anything. He nipped at Cas' ear, trying to tell him to leave as soon as they could. Cas rumbled and nibbled at Dean’s jaw before dashing down the hall, running head first into the metal door. He slid to the floor and laid flat, his limbs sprawled out as he glared at the door dazedly.   
  
Dean tilted his head down at Cas before he stood up against the door, sniffing at it as if it would just magically unlock. He whined a little, sitting down with a snort. He pawed at the door a little, whining.   
  
Castiel stood up and barked at the door once before it swung open, hitting him in the head again. The Alpha sat back and stared blankly at the guard, his eyes crossing slightly. Dean growled at the guard threateningly. His hackles raised, his lips curled and ears pinned back. But then he remembered... Castiel was king.  _ He _ was the boss now...and that meant so was he.   
  
Dean looked down at the guard, licking his cheek in a small sorry when Cas almost knocked him over to get past before he took off running after Cas. He panted and slowed down once they got outside. The stables, the gardens, the walkways, the castle... It was theirs…even his. Dean actually felt safe for once, felt wanted and needed. He had a job, to help rule the kingdom and to provide an heir.   
  
Castiel whined, nipping at Dean’s ear as he tried to get him to run. Why was he sitting there and staring at everything! They were fugitives! They had to run!   
  
Dean snapped his jaws at him, trying to get him to cut it out. He was a  _ queen _ ... Well... Not yet anyway. But Zachariah was dead...and Cas was next in line. "You're king, Castiel," Dean barked. "We don’t need to run."   
  
Castiel paused, sitting down and staring at Dean with a dumb look. What did Dean mean he was king? That quickly? What was going to happen now?   
  
Of course he wasn’t king yet, he still had to go through all of the work for it. Same goes for Dean. "Lets go inside," Dean whined, nipping at his neck and tugging lightly.Castiel whined in return and stood up, nuzzling Dean gently before walking towards the stable, staring up at the palace in bewilderment. He was going to be King?   
  
He had so many things they had to do now. Dean had to be courted, they needed to augurate them both for King and Queen, Dean needed to provide a next heir, and...they had to rule a whole kingdom! Something Dean certainly never has done before. Dean entered the stables and shifted, a wide grin on his face as he went up to a red roan horse, petting down its face. He was so...happy.   
  
Castiel barked and bounded into the hallway, his tail wagging as he ran to their room. The Alpha ran inside happily and shifted back, running around like crazy while he pulled his clothes on. "Dean!" He said excitedly. Dean pulled away, heading towards their room with him. At this point? He didn’t care that he was roaming the halls as naked as the day he was born. He was about to be a mother fucking  _ queen _ . "Yeah?" He asked, smirking as he leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed.   
  
Castiel tightened his suit and turned around, holding out his arms. He walked over and swooped Dean into his arms, kissing the air from his lungs as he moved Dean inside and closed the door.   
  
Dean grinned as he kissed back, laughing little giggles against his lips as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Nothing made him more happy than knowing his mate was happy and safe. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist tightly and spun him in a circle, lifting him in the air. He laughed into the kiss and set Dean on the floor, peppering his face in kisses.   
  
"Quit it!" Dean laughed, trying to push his face away and smiled at the sloppy kisses. "Lemme get dressed."   
  
"Mmm, nope. The Queen needs to be worshipped." Cas mumbles teasingly and kissed along Dean’s jaw. The soon to be King growled and nipped at the bolt of Dean's jaw and pulled back, cupping his mates jaw lovingly. "I love you more than life, Dean Winchester."   
  
Dean smiled a little and pecked a chaste kiss to his lips. "I know you do," he hummed. "And that’s why I...I love you too, Castiel Novak."   
  
Castiel grinned and kissed Dean one last time before pulling back to let him get dressed. "Mmm, how does Dean Novak sound to you?" The Alpha teased lovingly.   
  
Dean laughed a little and smiled. "I think that sounds pretty damn awesome," He smiled as he started to pull on some clothes, one of the pieces of clothing being one of Cas' sleeping shirts. Cas purred deeply, letting his eyes roam over Dean’s form. The Omega’s stomach had gotten a little bigger, but Cas found it endearing. "Mmmm, beautiful as ever." He whispered.   
  
Dean smiled a boyish grin, doing a small spin so Cas could look at the very comfy yet not so royal looking outfit he had picked. "Only for you, your majesty," Dean smiled and did a teasing curtsy. Castiel chuckled and walked over, spinning Dean in a circle ballroom style. "Mmmm, I quite like that, you'll look even cuter when you do that for our courting dance."   
  
"Yeah, except I don’t know how to dance," Dean blushed a little with a shy smile. "I’ve never been taught..."   
  
Castiel smiled and raised an eyebrow, leaning forward to whisper in Dean's ear. "How about we go check on Sam and your mother, then have a nice dinner, then I will have the Maids bring you a dress and we can ballroom dance. I'll even wear my father’s outfit, it's what the Kings wear."   
  
Dean nodded with a smile. "Might wanna watch your toes though...I’m not good," Dean laughed before pulling away and walking out of the bedroom and into the hall. He knocked on his brothers room door, telling him supper will be ready soon.   
  
Castiel followed behind and smiled, putting a gentle guiding hand on Dean’s lower back. "Would you like to see your mother?" He asked Dean as he walked up to the infirmary.   
  
Dean sighed as he stopped at the infirmary doors, biting his lip. "It’s been awhile..." He mumbled before pushing the door open and walking in.   
  
Castiel led him to the back room, smiling and knocking on the door. The doctor opened the door and Cas whispered to him, grinning when the doctor nodded and smiled in return. Castiel stepped through the door as the doctor opened it and made way for Dean.   
  
Dean looked down out of courtesy as he walked in. He didn’t know what to expect...was his mom well? Even able to move or speak? Or was she just as bad as before? He let out a small sigh, playing with his hands nervously.   
  
Cas smiled fondly and splayed a gently hand on Dean’s cheekbone, lifting his head so he looked him in the eyes. "You're allowed to look, you're the queen, you'll get the respect you've always deserved. Everyone will love you, I promise. Now go talk with your mom." He said softly, kissing Dean with a loving touch before walking out the door to give them privacy.   
  
Dean moved closer to his mother’s bed, picking at calluses on his hand. "Dean?" A scratchy voice called. His head immediately raised and he saw his mother laying there, her fingers moving as if that was a sign of him to come closer. "M-Mommy?" He asked in a voice that sounded like a little kid's, engulfing his mother into the biggest hug possible.   
  
Castiel walked over to the doctor and put a hand on his shoulder, smiling gratefully. "I can never thank you enough for helping her. You're a good man," Cas said, "What do you want, money? A month or two free of taxes?" Castiel offered quickly. The doctor held up a hand and smiled. "No need, let's just say she was an...old friend of mine..." He said. 

  
Cas sighed happily and nodded. "Thank you, again. You saved my mate’s mother, what is your name?" The Alpha asked. The doctor started to walk away and stopped, looking over his shoulder. "Samuel Campbell." He said smugly before walking out the door. Castiel smiled and moved to wait by the door, leaning against the frame.   
  
Dean came out a little while later, his hands tucked in his arms as they were crossed over his chest. He quickly threw his arms around Cas' neck, burying his face into his neck. "Thank you...so much. For everything. How could I ever repay you?"   
  
Castiel smiled and cupped the back of Dean's head, nuzzling his face into the side of Dean's hair. "You don't need to repay me, but I would like it if you would show up, nine o'clock, on the top stairs of the ballroom, don't ask questions." He said softly, swaying his mate.   
  
Dean huffed but nodded anyway. He was never much of a dancer, more of a...sit back and chill kinda guy. But he'd do anything for Cas, even dance. "Fine... Don’t be late," Dean smiled and kissed his cheek before pulling away and moving back to their bedroom, knowing the maids would be there with yet another dress.


	16. Lost and Found

Castiel looked down at his watch and smiled excitedly. "Eight thirty." He murmured to himself before taking off in a sprint to his own room. The Prince put on his father blue suit, buttoning up the gold buttons and looking at himself in the mirror. "You can do this, everything will be okay." Cas whispered, looking at himself in the mirror and fixing his hair. The Alpha nervously slid a small velvet box in his pocket, the one he had been keeping since he turned eighteen, just waiting to find a mate. He pulled on his blue jacket to match, running his hands down his chest to flatten everything before smiling at himself. The soon to be King walked to the ballroom and stood in the middle of the dance floor, looking at his feet as he faced the stairwell.   
  
Dean felt so nervous. The yellow dress the maids put on him hugged him in  _ all _ of the right places, and you know what those maids did? They actually put some  _ makeup  _ on him. 

 

It wasn’t anything major, just blush... Even though he was blushing automatically anyway. He wanted to wipe it away but it was too late now as he stood at the very top of the stairs, looking down at Cas with nervous eyes and a racing heart.   
  
Castiel tensed at the clicking of shoes and looked up, smiling nervously. All of the air was punched from his lungs, oh god Dean was gorgeous, he was a  _ beauty _ . Castiel looked between their outfits and chuckled, Dean’s Omega gold dress, his blue suit. "This is ironic." He said awkwardly. The Prince held out his hand and let his other hand tuck behind his lower back.   
  
"Damn right it is," Dean blushed as he made his way down the stairs. He was by no means very good in heels, but it wasn’t like the maids listened to him anyway. He placed his hand in Cas', just realizing now how much smaller his hand was compared to the Alpha's. "Shall we?"   
  
Castiel smiled and wrapped his free arm around Dean’s waist, pulling him close. "We shall.” He said softly. 

 

“You look so beautiful, I could just sit here and stare in awe for hours." Cas added, his breath ghosting over Dean’s cheeks like a gentle caress. The Alpha took a step out to the side and nodded for Dean to follow.   
  
"Well that ain't stalkerish," Dean teased and smiled, taking the step after Cas did. "Again, I’m sorry if I step on you. I’ve never been taught how to dance...a-and I wish I would've just taught myself."   
  
Castiel chuckled and leaned their foreheads together, smiling. "I'm glad you didn't, gives us another adventure to get through together." He said softly and stepped back, guiding Dean with.   
  
"Not like we've been through enough?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow, following Cas' steps with rather ease.   
  
Castiel grinned, kissing Dean gently and leading him through two steps. "I quite like being with you, through anything." He said. 

 

"Spin!" The Alpha said quickly before spinning Dean out away from him and letting go of his hand. While Dean was spinning he nervously got down on one knee and waited, staring at the Omega’s feet.   
  
When Dean finally stopped spinning, Dean would be lying if he said he wasn't a little dizzy. He quickly gained his posture though, looking down at Cas with a tilted head. "Why are you on the ground..." He slowly trailed off, eyes widening at the realization.   
  
"I-I...um. I love you, Dean. I've said it a million times." Cas started. "And I mean it w-when I say I want to go through everything with you. I know my life is a bit crazy, and hell, what life isn't a good one if it's not crazy." The Prince stuttered, finally looking up at Dean with a nervous look. He reached back into his coat pocket and pulled out the small box, swallowing thickly. "You're the most stubborn, hot headed, beautiful, funny person I know, you keep me grounded, you keep me on my feet, and you keep me happy. Dean Winchester I want everything with you. I want to have pups, I want to live until we're old, and ride horses through the forest every day. S-So I ask the one thing that you can do to repay me, and you are allowed to chose. W-Will you do m-me the honor of marrying me?" Cas breathed out, eyes wide and full of love as he opened the box, holding it up to Dean to see.   
  
Dean felt like the air in his lungs vanished, and he stared down at the ring, and at his mate who stayed on that one knee, looking up at him nervously and expectantly. Dean licked over his lips, a smile slowly crossing his features before he tackled Cas. "Yes! Yes of course I would! You're a dimwit just for having to ask! Oh my god! Yes Castiel. Yes, I'll marry you."   
  
Castiel laughed and wrapped his arms around Dean, burying his face lovingly in his neck. "Oh thank god." He said softly. The Prince couldn't have been happier, he was expecting Dean to say no, that it was too early, but Dean  _ loved _ him too, and that was all he needed.   
  
Dean laughed a little, staying in his arms a bit too long before pulling away. "Does this mean the dancing is over?" He pouted but grinned, holding out his hand for the ring to be placed on his finger.   
  
The Alpha slowly slid the ring onto Dean’s finger and kissed it gently. He smiled and winked, loving how his mate was already back to his teasing state. Castiel smirked and stood up, taking Dean’s newly ring claimed hand into his own. "Nope, I still must teach you how to dance." He said breathlessly.   
  
Dean laughed a little and leaned into Cas' chest with a smirk. "Then why don't you cut the words and start dancing then, big boy?" He spoke teasingly, laughing a little as he held Cas' shoulder and the other hand in Cas'.   
  
Castiel rested his chin on Dean’s head and chuckled, clasping their hands together more firmly before leading Dean through multiple steps slowly. Dean followed Castiel's steps, smiling a little as he watched their feet, trying not to step on them. He finally got the hang of the movements, looking up at Cas with a grin. Castiel smirked and sped up his step, angling them so they danced in a circle. "There you go!" He teased gently, running his thumb over the ring on Dean’s finger.   
  
Dean laughed a little and smiled, trying his best to keep up with the steps. "Don’t make fun of me," He smiled, stepping back and spinning in Cas' arms before wrapping his arms around his neck.   
  
Castiel rumbled throatily, wrapping his arms around Deans waist. He ran a hand up to cup Deans back before dipping him without warning, holding onto him carefully. "Hello." The Alpha whispered against Dean’s lips, smirking.   
  
Dean’s eyes widened, clinging to Cas’ muscular shoulders in case he fell. "Hello..." He croaked out, a shy blush spreading across his freckled cheeks.   
  
Castiel looked over Dean’s face and smiled. "You're beautiful." He said lovingly. Cas loved Dean’s freckles, they made him ever the more beautiful, and he could stare at him for hours.   
  
He blushed smiled a shy smile, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Not as pretty as you," he hummed.   
  
Cas chuckled and nuzzled their noses together teasingly. "Mmm, no, I think of myself as manly." He said in a husky voice.   
  


“Hm...sure,” Dean laughed back, biting his lip shyly. “It’s ironic how we’re dressed like Belle and the Beast.”

  
"Mmmm, you're the beauty, I guess I'm the beast." Castiel said with a wink. He leaned down and locked their lips together, smiling into the kiss as his heart filled with love.   
  
Dean smiled and kissed back gently. "What if I wanted to be beast?" He pouted and smiled widely against his lips.   
  
Cas slowly stood Dean up and cupped the back of his head, smiling gently. "You're wearing the dress." He whispered, threading his hands into Dean’s hair.   
  
Dean huffed. "What? Is it illegal to show a feminine side?" He laughed and smiled, playing with the ring on his finger.   
  
Cas chuckled, taking Deans hand and kissing the ring cheekily. "Mmm, no. I quite like it." He said softly. Cas cupped Dean’s cheek and stared at him, leaning their foreheads together. "I love you, Dean  _ Novak _ ."   
  
Dean smiled and leaned into his palm. "And I love you, Castiel," He hummed and grinned a boyish smile before pulling away. "Last one to supper is a rotten egg!" Dean called, slipping out of the heels quickly as he started to run.   
  
Castiel laughed and started running after Dean. "Ugh! You're such a Winchester!" He yelled after him, a smile on his face while he chased his forever mate up the ballroom stairs.

 

How he had gotten from a lost Prince who was taking forever to find his purpose, to a King who had a beautiful mate, he would never know. And all the while he waited, life seemed slow, until suddenly he was thrown into a timelapse, all because of the cloak-wearing Omega who stole his horse that fateful day. Cas could say, every single scratch, every single tear shed and heart string pulled, was worth it in the end to finally get to this one moment. Seeing his beautiful mate dashing down the hall in a dress, giggling at the fact that his beast-like mate was right on his heels. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you want a sequel! Also! Comment ideas for it! I loved writing this with @xwinchesterx1967, and i'd do it all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR RPING THIS WITH ME @smutsupernatural! THIS WAS ONE OF THE BEST RPS EVER AND THERE WERE SO MANY PLOT TWISTS AND SO MUCH ACTION AND FLUFF AND SMUT AND AHHHH ITS AWESOME! COMMENT MORE FANFIC IDEAS :)


End file.
